Tropiezos
by Victorique
Summary: Tener una pareja implica demasiadas cosas, algunas buenas otras no tanto, pero depende mucho de la comunicación que tiene la pareja y que tan fuertes sean los lazos de la misma para que pueda vencer los baches que pueda encontrar por el camino.
1. Tropiezos 1

En medio de una concurrida calle iluminada de hermosas luces de colores se encontraba una joven coneja que miraba con insistencia su reloj de muñeca, el cual marcaba si nada más ni nada menos que cerca de las 10:30. Era curioso ver como la pequeña golpeaba con desesperación su pata contra el pavimento.

— ¡Ya tardo! —se quejó la herbívora frunciendo el ceño y cruzando con brusquedad las patas delanteras. Los animales que pasaban frente a ella o a su lado, sentían un terrible escalofrió recorrer por toda su columna vertebral. Era por seguro que a quien se encontraba esperando era mejor darlo por muerto.

Hastiada inició su caminar, a quien había esperado no llegaría después de cuarenta minutos de retraso. Pero contrario a lo que se pensaría no se dirigió a su pequeño y algo viejo departamento, no, sino que al contrario había tomado una dirección completamente diferente. Con una pata al aire detuvo al primer taxi que paso una vez que se encontró sobre la acera de la avenida principal.

— Voy a Grovee Lane —indico con firmeza una vez entro por la puerta trasera y se deslizó hasta dentro del auto, topándose con su enfurecido rostro en el espejo retrovisor. Aparto la vista del reflejo, refunfuñando por dentro.

Se sentía estúpida, había pasado cerca de dos horas decidiendo que atuendo vestiría y como se maquillaría, para que a final de cuentas quien la había invitado jamás se presentó.

La coneja no se veía nada mal, utilizaba un elegante y a la vez casual vestido color rosa mexicano que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, agregando que dicha prenda mostraba parte de su espalda descubierta. Como accesorios llevaba un sencillo dije color plateado, un pequeño bolso de mano y un lindo suéter negro.

La marcha de aquel vehículo comenzó bastante tranquila, el contador del monto a cobrar comenzó marcando una pequeña cantidad de dinero, todo era normal como siempre, o eso le hubiera gustado al menos a aquel pobre chofer que desde hace más de 30 minutos estaba ahogado en el pesado ambiente que la coneja desbordaba. Ninguna otra palabra fue pronunciada desde que la copiloto había ingresado al auto y el conductor no se molestó en siquiera entablar una pequeña conversación sobre el clima y cosas banales.

Se llegó al destinó y la pequeña presa pago, la cantidad era un poco más elevada que de costumbre, pero pago sin arrepentimiento alguno, ya después le cobraría a aquel patán que la había hecho ir allí.

El taxi no se detuvo en un punto fijo, ella simplemente indicó la calle y comenzó a caminar. Con cada paso apretaba más su bolso, con cada paso sus pisadas eran más pesadas, su furia no disminuiría hasta al menos desquitarse con quien la había provocado.

Llego a una pequeña casa al final de la calle Cypress, edificio que era bastante pequeño comparando a los demás. No toco, ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo, simplemente saco la copia de la llave que le había proporcionado el propietario, la introdujo en la cerradura y dio vuelta a la manija una vez que el seguro había sido retirado, quito la llave y antes de entrar limpio una lágrima que había recorrido hasta su mejilla.

Dentro estaba todo encendido, bastante obvio después de que no se haya presentado a donde la herbívora esperaba. Camino por un corto pasillo antes de asomarse de poco en lo que resultaba ser la cocina, no había nadie, siguió un poco más su rumbo hasta lo que parecía ser la sala, igual se encontraba sola simplemente con el televisor encendido en un canal de música. No tardó mucho en llegar a lo que era la habitación, habitación donde había pasado la noche en diversas ocasiones.

Y allí estaba, medio tumbado en la cama, dormido, utilizando un pantalón de vestir y una camisa blanca, ya ambos bastante arrugados. Su furia enardeció por lo que sería una segunda ocasión.

Con paso firme y pesado se acercó a la cama, moviendo bruscamente y sin piedad alguna a quien se encontraba dormitando tranquilo. Aquel dio un sobresalto, respirando agitadamente por el enorme susto que le había provocado la coneja.

— ¿J-Judy? —tartamudeo mirando confundió a quien tenía frente a él— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? —pregunto al notar el enojo de la joven mientras buscaba su celular o algún reloj de donde guiarse.

— Una hora… —susurro entre dientes mientras apretaba sus nudillos— ¡Estuve casi una maldita hora esperándote! —grito mirando con el ceño fruncido al causante de su furia. Quería llorar y golpearlo, pero contuvo las ganas de hacerlo, no quería parecer alguien débil en el momento y mucho menos una salvaje— Y… ¡Oh vaya! ¡Resulta que estas cómodamente dormido! —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacía la puerta antes de que su acompañante intentara tomar uno de sus brazos— ¡5 años Nick! —Dijo al llegar al marco de la puerta y detenerse— S-si no querías salir conmigo… Hubieras cancelado… —Su voz que hace momentos atrás sonaba fuerte, ahora se había quebrado, demostrando el dolor que la ausencia de su pareja le había causado.

Sin esperar respuesta siguió caminando hasta la salida de la casa, aguantando aun con fuerza las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus bellos ojos color violeta.

— ¡Espera! —Grito con voz ronca, levantándose de la cama para perseguirla, pero era muy tarde, una vez salió de la casa se encontró con una calle completamente vacía— ¡Tonto! ¡Estúpido! ¡Torpe! —comenzó a gritarse dando un fuerte puñetazo contra la pared. Había lastimado a la única persona que lo había comprendido en todo este tiempo, quien lo había salvado muchas veces en sus malas situaciones.

Él comenzó a correr, la buscaría por todos los lados en donde ella frecuentaba, sin importar cuanto tiempo le costara… Pero era innecesario a quien buscaba estaba más cerca de lo que hubiera podido pensar. Escondida a un costado de la casa, allí estaba una linda conejita, llorando en silencio mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento por no romperse.

Ella amaba a ese zorro, pero desde hace unos meses habían tenido demasiados problemas involucrados en su relación, tantos que habían comenzado a afectar notoriamente en su desempeñó laboral. Su rutina con él se había vuelto mentira tras mentira, una y otra vez negaba rotundamente que algo le pasaba, pero era obvio, ella lo conocía ya desde hace bastante tiempo. Incluso una vez con temor llego a pensar que la engañaba con alguien más, pero descarto como pudo esa teoría.

No sabía porque razón había veces en que su compañero desaparecía por largos lapsos de tiempo y aunque le preguntara jamás respondía, su única respuesta era cambiar el tema.

Hoy era su 5to aniversario siendo novios, algo que para ella era muy importante. Estaba entusiasmada por salir a comer con su ser más amado, aunque en realidad ese no era el plan original, ella le había sugerido pasar el día en casa de alguno, mirando películas y estando juntos, pero el zorro había optado por que fueran a comer juntos a un lugar bastante elegante.

Una hora había pasado y en un extremo de la ciudad se encontraba a un cabizbajo zorro mirando por los alrededores en búsqueda de su amada, las opciones se le habían agotado, en esa cantidad de tiempo había transitado por todos los destinos que la coneja solía frecuentar, incluyendo su departamento, así como había llamado a sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos alrededor de 3 veces a ver si había señales de ella. Pero no paso.

Las horas fueron pasando con una rapidez frustrante y el desesperado depredador continuaba de un lado a otro sin detenerse. A pesar de su buena resistencia gracias a su empleo estaba cansado, sus patas le dolían y en diversas ocasiones había pensado en descansar un poco, pero no, su culpa no lo dejaba, seguiría aun si tuviera que pasar toda la noche en la calle buscando.

— ¡Judy! ¡Judy! —Grito con fuerza colándose entra la gran cantidad de parejas que se encontraban cerca del centro de la ciudad paseando con felicidad— Por favor, aparece… —Susurro con tristeza mirando hacia el lejano cielo, el cual se encontraba completamente despejado y sin rastro de ninguna pequeña estrella.

Cerca de donde se encontraba aquel zorro tan desesperado dentro de un pequeño bar algo vacío por las fechas se encontraba a quien él tanto buscaba, no se veía con el mejor de los aspectos, después de todo su mente se había llenado de pensamientos referentes al poco sentido que ya tenía continuar una relación con Nick y si a eso le sumábamos la botella de whisky que se había terminado daba como resultado una triste coneja con la cabeza y brazos recostados sobre la mesa más apartada de todas.

Los ánimos dentro del bar perpetuaban o al menos así lo hicieron hasta que el mismo dio cierre, situación que vendría siendo cerca de las 3 de la mañana. Era día festivo, pero eso no negaba el hecho de que la ganancia era bastante elevada.

De aquel lugar salió una linda coneja que de sobria no tenía nada, se tambaleaba un poco de un lado hacia otro, ya no recordaba que la había llevado a terminar en tal terrible estado, pero no medito mucho sobre aquello. Con dificultad saco su celular del bolso que cargaba y comenzó a presionar cosas que desde lejos parecían ser al azar.

Diez minutos pasaron. Un auto de tamaño adecuado para una conejita llego, subió al auto sin decir nada, solo mirando lejanamente hacia afuera. Se sentía perdida e indefensa, pero no sabía el porqué.

— ¿Aquí es su destino señorita? —pregunto el chofer amablemente mirando a su pasajera por el retrovisor. Ella afirmo a la pregunta.

— Gracias… —su voz sonaba a la de cualquier mamífero ebrio. Bajo del auto sin pagar, de eso se encargaría por la mañana.

Tambaleo hasta llegar a su edificio y entrar cómodamente en el, subió las escaleras con dificultad, de un momento a otro estando a punto de caerse o resbalarse, por su mente paso dormir en las escalas, pero negó la idea gracias a lo fría que era la noche.

Una vez frente a su puerta, sin percatarse de lo que había alrededor, con torpeza intento sacar sus llaves, revoloteando con desesperación todas las cosas del bolso, consiguiendo únicamente tirar todo al piso por accidente.

— Demonios… —maldijo por debajo mirando todas sus cosas tiradas. Pocas ganas había de levantarlas.

El impacto de los objetos en el piso termino asustando a cierto zorro que dormía cerca de la puerta, ocasionando que diera un buen sobre salto. Abrió con pereza sus hinchados ojos y se quedó mirando un momento lo que tenía a un lado de él, sobre todo porque era nada más y nada menos que su amada mirando al suelo pensativa. Sin decir nada gateo hasta los objetos y comenzó a recogerlos uno por uno, metiéndolos en el bolso.

Su olfato captó de inmediato lo borracha que estaba su novia, no le gustaba para nada pensar que por su culpa se encontraba en ese estado, pero así era, su pena había sido tanta que la había orillado a hacer aquello y solo era culpa del zorro.

Suspiro con tristeza poniéndose de pie con las llaves en una pata y el bolso en otra. Introdujo una llave en su lugar correspondiente y le dio vuelta hasta que se escuchó como el seguro se retiraba. Repitió la acción, abriendo por completo todos los seguros que tenía la puerta.

La coneja entro a su departamento sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, aunque se encontraba muy ebria, parte de su consciencia le decía que no dirigiera palabra alguna. Cayó al piso por perder el equilibrio.

— ¿Estas bien? —pregunto Nick asustado y corriendo a socorrer a su pareja.

— De-déjame… es-estoy bien… —respondió ella empujando a quien había ido a socorrer en su ayuda. Por su tono de voz parecía más un chiste que cualquier otra cosa— ¡Todos me dejan! ¿Por qué tú no lo harías? —él vulpino escucho con gran confusión sus palabras, que el supiera no había tenido problemas con ninguna de sus amistades, pero la pequeña presa había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. Se sentía rota por dentro.

Una onda de calor la rodeo apenas se dio cuenta, conmoviendo su corazón, el zorro la había abrazado lo más fuerte que podía congelando por completo las reacciones de la coneja.

— Perdón… —susurro culpable y avergonzado, pero no por haberla abrazado sino por haberla hecho llorar.

Una sonrisa apenas visible se dibujó en el rostro de la herbívora pero además de ello gran cantidad de lágrimas comenzó a brotar de sus hermosos ojos, todas cayendo en el hombro del macho. No dijo nada más solo se quedó abrazándola mientras ella lloraba, le dolía en el alma no poder hacer nada más.

Sus brazos rodeando su pequeño e indefenso cuerpo la hacían sentirse más segura, se aferró lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, no quería separarse de él por nada del mundo, no quería que se marchará, sentía que estaría completamente perdida sin su mejor amigo, sin su novio. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Cerca de una hora paso, hora en la que aquella conejita lloro con dolor, enojo y desesperación, pero de su lado jamás se separó el zorro. Devastado, gracias a lo que había causado, contuvo el llanto o al menos lo hizo hasta haberse dado cuenta que a quien abrazaba se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, con enorme cuidado la cargo y coloco en la cama, tapándola con todas las mantas. Sentado sobre el piso recargo su cabeza y brazos sobre la cama permitiéndole perfectamente mirar a la joven, se veía hermosa o al menos él siempre la veía así, pero por situaciones especiales, mucho del tiempo que pasaba con ella había disminuido. Se sentía culpable y ahora ya no estaba seguro si había sido buena idea haber hecho todo aquello, tal vez si hubiera dejado las sorpresas atrás no hubiera resultado tan afectada por su estupidez, pero no era así y ahora debía pedir perdón. La miro todo el tiempo que pudo hasta que sus ojos, exhaustos por el día tan pesado que había tenido, se cerraron.

— Feliz Navidad Zanahorias… —susurro con tristeza el zorro antes de quedarse dormido por completo, mientras veía algo borroso a quien dormía en la cama.

Por la mañana las cosas mejorarían. O al menos eso era lo que quería creer Nick.

Los escasos rayos de sol entraron por la persiana que se encontraban mínimamente abierta. Una pequeña bola de pelo se acurrucaba entre las sábanas, deseando que no amaneciera tan pronto e implorando por dormir un rato más, sin darse cuenta y por un movimiento reflejo golpeo con su brazo al zorro que dormía en la horilla de su cama, despertándolo asustado, pero volviéndose a dormir en el acto.

La coneja abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que se quejaba por un terrible dolor de cabeza, su intento por tragarse las penas le estaba pasando factura y no sería de lo más agradable de sobre llevar, menos cuando jamás en su vida había probado el alcohol. Recordaba sucesos vagos después de que había entrado al bar, pero lo que a su infortunio si recordaba era la plantada que su novio le había dado.

"Idiota…" pensó con tristeza mientras veía hacia la pared de a un lado de la cama y se acurrucaba entre las sabanas adolorida.

Unas ganas inmensas de vomitar le entraron apenas cerro los ojos para volver a dormir, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pisando a Nick.

Aunque se percató de su presencia y le sorprendió era el doble de importante, además urgente el ir al baño, entro cerrando la puerta de un golpe, lo que fue a hacer no era un misterio, sin mucho esfuerzo expulsó lo que tenía que salir, para ella era demasiado asqueroso así que apenas termino su malestar bajo la palanca del baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes con cantidades exageradas de pasta dental, una vez salió intento poner una cara enojada hacia el zorro pero lo único que había conseguido fue una terrible expresión que decía por todos lados 'Mátame…' y en menor cantidad 'Te odio'

— ¿Estas bien Judy? —Preguntó su pareja estando de pie y con gesto preocupado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?... —Su voz sonaba simple y con gran coraje.

— Tú… tú, bueno, yo te ayude a entrar anoche al departamento… —Respondió, por un momento pensando en mentir acerca de cómo habían sucedido las cosas, pero se frenó, dándose cuenta de que mentir en situaciones así solo causaría que el problema aumentara.

— Ya veo. ¿Puedes largarte de mi departamento? No te quiero ver. —Dijo con el tono de voz más frio que pudo fingir y con el rencor tan grande que sentía.

— Necesito hablar contigo…

— ¡Pero yo no Nick! —Grito molesta, ocasionando que su jaqueca aumentara. Su propio tono de voz le parecía un sufrimiento.

— ¡Pues no me voy hasta que me escuches! —recalco el zorro cruzándose de patas y sentándose en la cama. Su voz era firme e intensa. Aunque lo sacara a patadas no se iría sin antes explicar y decirle lo que tenía pensado para aquella noche.

— ¡No quisiste hablar cuando te pregunte porque me ocultabas cosas! ¿Ahora quieres hablar? ¡Pues a mí no me Interesa! —Remarco haciendo que el zorro se sorprendiera ante sus palabras. Pero si, tiempo atrás intento hablarlo, pero él se había negado a hacerlo.

— Por favor… —susurro él sacando algo de su pantalón— Es importante… —la coneja suspiró rendida, no importa cuánto intentara ser la mala del cuento no iba a poder, más que nada por el enorme amor y cariño que sentía hacía el zorro.

— Esta bien… —Bajo la mirada y arrastrando los pies camino hasta donde estaba sentado su pareja.

— Gracias… —Sonrió lo mejor que pudo, aunque en realidad la culpa y nervios estaban comiendo su interior. — De-desde que comenzó el año solo podía pensar en una cosa… Tú eres realmente el amor de mi vida, aun si fuéramos de distintas especies siempre supimos sacar a flote nuestra relación y quería estar contigo por el resto de mi vida. —volteo a ver a la coneja que estaba sentada a un lado suyo. — Estaba demasiado nervioso y no sabía cómo decírtelo… Quería que todo fuera perfecto, reserve una mesa en aquel restaurante desde principios de año solo para que no hubiera tragedias, page porque nos dieran una buena zona y arregle un par de cosas que harían aún más especial la noche, pero… —dejo escapar un profundo suspiro lleno de enojo y resentimiento. — Soy un idiota, durante toda la noche anterior no pude dormir, comencé a arreglarme horas antes y una vez que tenía todo listo me recosté por un momento en la cama, solo descansaría un rato pero, paso lo que pasó y… Te deje esperándome… —ella no entendía a qué se refería con exactitud.

— ¿Qué te tenía tan nervioso? —susurro volteando a ver a los ojos a su pareja. Por como sonaba su voz se encontraba más tranquila de saber lo que había pasado o al menos en su mayoría. Nick con nervios bajo de la cama y se hinco frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, sus patas temblaban, no era lo que él había planeado y en cierta forma temía ser rechazado.

— Ju-Judy… —titubeo nervioso por lo que decidió tomar una enorme bocanada de aire para tragarse el miedo— Sé que con lo que paso y como hice algunas cosas estas muy molesta conmigo, pero… —dejo por primera vez que se dejara ver la pequeña caja que cuidaba aferrado entre sus patas— ¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Te casarías con este torpe zorro? —abrió frente a ella la peque caja, dejando ver un lindo y simple anillo de compromiso.

Ella estaba atónita. ¿Casarse? ¿Era en serio? Tanto tiempo estuvo planeando todo para que al final un mínimo error arruinara todo. Se sintió estúpida por haber tratado así a su novio.

Sin decir palabra alguna y mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

— Te amo… —susurro ella entre el llanto— S-si no hubiera reaccionado así hubieras podido seguir con el plan que tanto había trabajado… —él la separó del abrazo con suavidad y miro sus bellos ojos, su amor por ella era enorme.

— Eso ya no importa mi Zanahorias —la beso con ternura una vez que termino de hablar, ella correspondió el beso. Una vez que se separaron Nick limpio las lágrimas del rostro de su amada y sonrió— Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

Judy rio con ternura— Claro que si —respondió lanzándose contra él y tirando a ambos al piso— ¡Estaría loca si dijera que no! —un beso fue lo que sello su respuesta antes de que el zorro colocara el anillo en su pata.

— Te amo Judy…

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad! 

¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué ya no iba a subirlo? ¡Pues se equivocan!

¡Lo logre! Jajajaja tambien es culpa de que quise dibujar algo y no se me da dibujar pero bueno c:

Y pues si, digamos que Nick le pidio ser su novia a Judy en navidad ¿Por qué? No se, se me ocurrio por algo personal xD

Este es mi pequeño regalo para todos ustedes que siempre estan leyendo mi fanfic y los que llegan de curiosos igual, siempre se agradecen enormemente que alguien pase a leer :3 3

Les deseo una muy feliz navidad a todos, que pasen unos días muy lindos en familia y si van a comer rico me invitan x3

PD: Esta idea nacio por culpa de un fanfic llamado "Noches lluviosas" los que lo hayan leido me diran que nada que ver pero... ¡No cerebro es loco! :3

* * *

— Nick... —susurro la coneja con nervios mientras el zorro la atrapaba contra la cama— ¡Estas pesado! —grito ella empujándolo y tirándolo de la cama.

— ¡Auch! ¡Oye, te estaba haciendo 'bolita', no era necesario que me tiraras! —reprocho el levantándose del piso y sacudiéndose el pantalón.

— Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó ella nerviosa y algo arrepentida, pero por dentro se burlaba del zorro— ¡Por cierto, lo había olvidado! —dio un salto parándose encima de la cama y bajo de ella buscando algo en su bolso— ¿Dónde lo deje? —susurro volteando la bolsa haciendo que todo callera en el piso— ¡Aquí esta! —grito triunfante mostrándole lo que parecía ser un regalo. Se lo entrego en su novio para después ponerse sobre la cama y tapándose los ojos con las orejas. Él lo abrió curioso.

— ¿Es una indirecta Zanahorias? —volteo a ver a la coneja sosteniendo entre sus patas lo que parecía ser una caja de... ¿Condones? Él zorro abrió la caja— Oh... vaya... —susurro dándose cuenta que la caja era una simple broma que le había tendido su amada, si bien no estaba sola, lo que contenía no merecía estar en aquel lugar.

— ¿Te…te gusta? —titubeo Judy mirando un poco— Yo lo hice...

— Me encanta, mi hermosa conejita —susurro acercándose lentamente a ella y abrazándola.

— Feliz navidad Nick... —correspondió el abrazo con cariño para minutos después separarse y besarlo.

Dentro de la caja había un pequeño álbum de fotos, con todas las fotos o al menos la mayoría de fotos que se habían tomado a lo largo de su relación. Y seguramente habría muchos más momentos que atesorar de ahora en adelante...

* * *

¡Ahora si!

 **¿Fin? c:  
**


	2. Tropiezos 2

Se supone que iba a continuar en secreto el fanfic en año nuevo, pero digamos que la inspiración jamás llegos, se aplazo la cosa y pues... ¡Aquí esta! Después de 3 dias de intensa escritura esto fue lo que resulto... Ahora necesito un pequeño descanzo para escribir el capitulo de mi otro fanfic porque eso de dormir a las 4 am no creo que sea muy sano xD  
En fin, espero que les guste el capitulo y me muero por leer las reacciones que se lleven~

Saluditos especiales para:

aloanime42 - ¡Bienvenida a la continuación! x3  
AldoJDC97 - Felices, juntos y bonitos 3  
Rene18 - :3 se feliz leyendo este cap~

* * *

Unos días habían pasado desde que cierta propuesta de matrimonio había ocurrido, los días habían pasado tranquilos, sin ningún percance, los lazos de aquella pareja habían recuperado la fuerza que tiempo atrás se había perdido. Ambos no podían sentirse más felices y emocionados de lo que el futuro fuera a depararles, un brillo de ilusión y entusiasmo sobre saltaba en las miradas de ambos dando entender que no sólo la coneja, sino que también el zorro se encontraba en plenitud.

La última vez que los habían visto tan felices, toda la comisaría comenzó a sacar teorías, que en ese tiempo más de uno pensaría que eran absurdas, sobre qué Wilde y Hopps habían comenzado una relación amorosa. Y he de decir que más de uno perdió gran cantidad de dinero apostando lo contrario. Pero eso había sido hace 5 años atrás.

Los más observadores del recinto se habían dado cuenta que en el último año la relación de la pareja más conocida en la ZPD, para especificar en el recinto 1, se estaba tornando un poco turbulenta. Pero ahora se topaban con un ambiente completamente diferente, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, más cuando muchas de las hembras compañeras de ambos se dieron cuenta qué Judy usaba un anillo de compromiso. Rumores por aquí rumores por allá, no había nadie dentro de la comisaría que no supiera la maravillosa noticia e incluso los más valientes hacían petición de la invitación a la boda.

Una vez volvieron de sus vacaciones al primer lugar donde se dirigieron fue a la oficina del jefe Bogo, era más fácil que él se enterara de sus bocas a que poco después de que todos supieran y se expandiera el chisme este le llegara en el momento menos oportuno, metiéndolos a ellos en tal vez una ligera reprimenda.

— ¿Y bien? —les pregunto con voz desinteresada y aburrida un enorme búfalo que a sus desgracias era su jefe. Ambos tragaron saliva con nervios, aunque les emocionaba el hecho de estar comprometidos, era bastante intimidante tratar con su jefe.

— Hopps y yo queríamos darle una noticia… — habló el zorro mientras tomaba la pata de su prometida y se llenaba de valor para informar acerca de su situación con la coneja. Se sentía tonto, petrificado por el miedo, parecía como si estuviera a punto de pedirle al padre de su novia la mano de su hija y que a eso le agregaran que su suegro tenía una escopeta en la mano. Titubeó un par de veces llamando la atención del búfalo, por parte de la pequeña mamífera sabía que era muy fácil para él intimidarla en diversas ocasiones, pero Nick, él zorro que desde que había llegado a la ZPD se había enfrentado con él de forma burlona, ahora temblaba. Era divertido verlo por primera vez de aquella forma en el trabajo.

— ¿Van a casarse? —pregunto con tono monótono Bogo mientras su mirada estaba puesta sobre cierto anillo de matrimonio del cual ambos mamíferos no habían tenido el mínimo cuidado de esconder. El amor y los nervios a veces te ponían torpe, sobre todo si se trataba de Wilde y Hopps.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron demostrando su sorpresa al darse cuenta que su superior había acertado en lo que deseaban decirle "¿Tan obvio era?" pensaron ambos mirándose a los ojos momentáneamente para al instante volver sus miradas al imponente mamífero que tenían frente a ellos. Él depredador trago saliva con dificultad y se dispuso a hablar…

— Si, decidimos decírselo antes de que los demás expandieran la noticia —expreso el zorro— Ya sabe, en la oficina los chismes viajan más rápido que el expreso de la tarde… —el búfalo se puso de pie caminando concentrado en sus pensamientos por la oficina, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos y se daba media vuelta volviendo a caminar exactamente la misma cantidad, ninguno de los 3 presentes decía absolutamente nada, lo único posible de escuchar era el de pezuñas golpeando contra el piso. El ambiente se tensó con notoriedad.

Ambos sabían que era imposible que fuera a despedirlos por un motivo tan absurdo como una boda, si cuando se enteró que eran pareja no había hecho reclamo, más si una simple advertencia "¡No quiero escenas románticas en mi comisaria! ¡¿Entendido?!" Y desde ese entonces nada más se dijo, ellos cumplieron lo que habían prometido y no se dejarían llevar por sus sentimientos o problemas amorosos en el trabajo.

— J-Jefe… —titubeo la coneja rompiendo por primera vez el silencio que se había formado hace unos minutos atrás. Él nombrado solo se detuvo y se cruzó de patas mirando a la ventana de la oficina.

— ¡No quiero que la organización del evento dañe su desempeño laboral! —volteo a verlos amenazante— ¡Saben muy bien que son unos de los mejores oficiales e investigadores que tengo! —proclamo con orgullo mirando a sus dos empleados, ambos sabía que después del tiempo trabajando y la cantidad de casos que tenían resueltos se habían vuelto un elemento más que esencial para todos e incluso estaban advertidos de que si en algún momento ellos se encontraran de vacaciones y surgiera un caso difícil que solo ellos dos podrían resolver tendrían que volver.

Una sonrisa de felicidad lleno el rostro de Judy, aparte de que era raro un alago por parte Bogo estaba feliz sé que aceptara sin regaños su compromiso.

— ¡Para nada jefe, nos esforzaremos el doble para que ambas cosas salgan en orden y no se crucen con nuestro deber con la ciudad! —respondió ella poniéndose de pie en la enorme silla donde ambos se encontraban sentados. En unas de esas pocas veces el búfalo sonrió mirando como su oficial más eficiente estallaba de felicidad.

— Hopps, Wilde… —llamo sus atenciones— Felicidades —un extraño sentimiento afloro en los corazones de la pareja quienes simplemente se quedaron sorprendidos por la felicitación honesta de su jefe.

— ¡Gracias! —sonrió ella con un apenas notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Él zorro por su parte simplemente sonreía con sutilidad, no era tan fácil se sobre emocionar como su prometida, era consciente perfectamente de sus habilidades como equipo y no tenía por qué ser modesto, nada podía contra ellos… ¿O sí?

 **Mes y medio después…**

— Nick ¿Ya llamaste a la pastelería para el encargo del pastel? —pregunto ella con tono cansado mientras que tenía el auricular del teléfono en su oído, se notaba cansada y algo estresada. Mientras tanto a quien había nombrado se encontraba sentado en el escritorio revisando una torre de hojas.

— Cuando termine lo hago Zanahorias… —susurro con la mirada fija en una lista con cientos de nombres al azar donde había demasiada gente que no tenía idea ni de quienes eran, pero eran familiares de su amada novia— ¿Quién es Marcus Estrada? —pregunto confundido mientras encerraba el nombre con plumón rojo consiente de que la coneja no podría responderle ya que se encontraba llamando por teléfono al salón de fiestas para indicar como iba a querer todo el día del evento. Él no le había dicho, pero con lo mucho que faltaba para el día de la boda se estaba sobre pasando en una cantidad tremenda acerca de los preparativos, no es que no estuviera igual de entusiasmado, pero no deseaba ver al amor de su vida cansada y con menos brillo del que había tenido poco tiempo atrás.

Bostezo, enfocando su mirada al reloj que tenían en la habitación, indicando que eran las 8 PM, mañana se suponían que tendrían su día de descanso o al menos eso se suponía que era, porque tendrían que salir muy temprano por la mañana a visitar a sus suegros y darles la noticia que se habían estado guardando desde tiempo atrás, no entendía muy bien por qué había tomado aquella decisión, pero la respetaba, solo esperaba no ser asesinado por su buen y tierno suegrito.

Él zorro tacho un par de gente más en la lista, su bolsillo no podía permitirse pagar platillos para la infinita cantidad de parientes de su amada, incluso toda la comisaria se quedaba corta en cuestión de números comparando a la familia Hopps. En el caso familiar de los Wilde solo tenía a un invitado, su madre y si se consideraba a Finnick como parte de la familia el número aumentaría en dos. Si, su familia era enorme… en el sentido sarcástico. Una vez que la dulce conejita termino su llamada Nick se levantó dejando las cosas en su lugar y acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba sentada su prometida

— Pelusa ¿No te gustaría divertirte un poco con este apuesto zorro? —pregunto coqueto mientras gateaba por la cama hasta llegar hasta la otra horilla y acariciar el brazo de su amada.

— Oh vamos Nick, tenemos que acabar estas cosas antes… —reprocho levantándose y dejando el teléfono inalámbrico en su lugar. Mientras tanto Nick suspiro cansado y se tumbó a la cama, aburrido por el rechazo.

— Un poco de diversión no afectara en los planes de la boda —se quejó en voz baja cruzándose de brazos y bajando las orejas, para él resultaba estresante que su amada rechazara tener relación alguna con él, si desde que había comenzado su odisea buscando la mejor forma de pedirle matrimonio se había quedado sin esas noches de diversión sana con su linda y sexy conejita, pero esa había sido una consecuencia clara de que en secreto para todos había estado trabajando extra en lugares al azar solo para juntar dinero para el anillo y la boda. En su decepción el zorro termino por quedarse dormido, despertando lo que serían para su percepción del tiempo un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Busco con la mirada señales de Judy por toda la habitación, pero solo se había encontrado soledad y quietud, sus ojos se cruzaron de forma casual hacía el reloj.

— ¿2 de la mañana? —susurro con flojera tallándose los ojos y bostezando, para poco después levantarse de la cama, no sin antes estirar con enorme gusto todo su cuerpo— ¿Dónde estará? —sus patas y cola arrastraban contra él piso, pudo haber optado por seguir feliz de la vida durmiendo, pero el hecho de que la come zanahorias no se encontrara dormida era preocupante, más cuando sabía perfectamente cómo le encantaba a ella sobrepasarse con todo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, desde hace poco tiempo se habían mudado juntos a la casa del zorro, más que nada por el hecho que el pago del alquiler cada mes bien podía ser usado para invertir en la boda. Se asomó de forma sutil y pudo observar a su novia acostada en el sofá con varios catálogos de vestidos, manteles, comida, cubiertos, flores, pasteles; Algunas de esas cosas ya las tenían solucionadas, pero ella insistía en seguir mirando para no arrepentirse al final. Alejo con cuidado cada una de las revistas colocándolas en la mesa para el café, siempre con cuidado de no ser muy brusco y despertar a su amada.

Rodeo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus patas, flexionando sus rodillas para poder cargar con facilidad a la coneja, para él era bastante ligera de tomar en brazos, le encantaba sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo y no solo hablando en el ámbito sexual, adoraba abrazarla, acariciarla y muchas veces jugar con las "necesidades" de su especie. Aunque en estos momentos y visto el rechazo que tenía la herbívora ante él prefería molestarla en menor ocasión, incluyendo el hecho que habían tenido días demasiado pesados en el trabajo y ambos estaban demasiado estresados con tantas situaciones.

Esos días de trabajo había sido montañas y montañas infinitas de archivos, de casos en espera, de situaciones que por más que intentaron no encontraban el sentido alguno con las pocas pistas que habían, todos en la jefatura se encontraban de un lado a otro apurados más que nada porque también tendrían una visita del ministro de seguridad. Era todo un dolor de cabeza por que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

— Pelusa no seas tan exagerada con los preparativos… —susurro él mientras recostaba el ligero cuerpo de su amada en la cama. La miro sonriendo con ternura una vez que ella se acurruco entre las sabanas, se acercó a su rostro y beso su frente mientras acariciaba su mejilla, adoraba verla durmiendo tan tranquila.

Se recostó a su lado, abrazándola y acercándola a su pecho. La noche paso veloz.

— ¡Nick despierta, se nos va a hacer tarde! —gritaba cierta conejita saltando en la cama mientras agitaba a un dormido y cansado zorro para intentar despertarlo— ¡Vamos, arriba!

— Y-ya voy… Ya voy… —respondió con voz muy ronca mientras se giraba y acurrucaba de nuevo en la cama. No era nada fácil para él levantarse temprano por las mañanas, cosa que para ella era lo más simple del mundo. No se frenó dejando que su amado siguiera durmiendo cuando sabían bien que tendrían que salir rumbo a Bunny Burrows, lo agito con mayor fuerza logrando que con susto se levantara y callera de la cama, sacándole una buena risa a su prometida— ¡Ya desperté!

Él zorro corrió de un lado a otro en la habitación buscando ropa que se pondría para el viaje, así como el cambio de ropa que necesitaría, no se quedarían demasiado tiempo, sus trabajos lo impedían. Sin falta termino de arreglar sus cosas: una camisa, un pantalón, algo de ropa interior y sus infalibles corbatas.

Mientras tanto alguien muy tranquila preparaba pan tostado y calentaba agua para preparar café, simplemente para consentir a su amado, era consciente de que por la noche él había sido quien la llevo hasta la habitación, recordaba haberse quedado dormida mirando infinitos catálogos, no podía decírselo a Nick, pero estaba cansada y por diversos momentos mientras él no la veía lloraba del estrés al que se estaba sucumbiendo, a su mente llegaban pensamientos acerca de que sería mejor ya no casarse.

Agito su cabeza con brusquedad, alejando pensamientos extraños y tontos para ella. Saco algunas frutas variadas, junto con una pequeña tabla de cortar y un cuchillo, poco antes de que él amor de su vida saliera de la habitación ya tenía listo una taza de café para cada uno, un poco de coctel de frutas variadas y el pan tostado con mantequilla a un lado para untar.

— Te luciste pelusa… —saludo Nick abrazando por sorpresa a la coneja por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza en la de la pequeña mamífera, aún estaba somnoliento pero el aroma del café recién preparado lo llamaba, era uno de sus vicios, sin mencionar los arándanos y a su querida novia.

Ella rio avergonzada— Vamos solo prepare algo rápido, pero… Me alegra que te gustara —Judy volteo mirando a la cara a su prometido y poniéndose de puntas para besarlo, fue un beso corto pero lleno de muchos sentimientos, algunos no tan buenos, pero al fin de cuentas solo era un pequeño contratiempo que superarían, era una boda, no el fin del mundo.

— Te amo Zanahorias —sonrió él una vez que se separaron, susurrando su proclamación de amor.

Ambos se sentaron en la barra que estaba a un lado de la cocina y comenzaron a comer con algo de prisa, todo estaba delicioso, no era un platillo gourmet o algo que se le acercara, pero el pan se encontraba crujiente y a una temperatura oportuna para que la mantequilla se derritiera, las frutas tenían poco de ser compradas por lo cual estaban en su punto, manzanas, kiwis, arándanos y fresas era lo que decoraba el coctel.

— No me gusta el kiwi… —se quejó el zorro frunciendo la cara ante lo acida que estaba la fruta y tal como un cachorro mañoso comenzó a separar todos los cubos de aquella fruta— No entiendo para que sigues poniendo esta cosa si sabes que la odio…

— Llorón… —susurro ella mientras pegaba un poco su plato al de su niño quejumbroso y con su tenedor deslizo el kiwi hacía su lado— ¡Listo, asunto resuelto! —sonrío feliz golpeando el hombro de su compañero y continuando con su desayuno.

No hubo más contratiempos o quejas por cosas sin sentido, terminaron de comer y cerraron muy bien la puerta de la casa, sería una enorme tontería que les robaran a unos de los mejores policías de Zootopia.

Aunque no tenían un auto propio y la comisaria no les prestaría una patrulla ni de chiste, pidieron a alguien de mucha confianza su vehículo.

— Gracias por prestarnos la van —sonrió el zorro cruzado de patas mientras sostenía unas llaves. No había sido nada fácil convencer a su amigo de que soltara su auto, más cuando era el lugar donde dormía y bebía, pero con una buena reservación en un buen hotel y con barra libre fue fácil— Espero que te guste el lugar que te conseguí —susurro guiñando un ojo sonriendo divertido, su trato había quedado entre ellos dos, Judy jamás hubiera aceptado, más que nada por el hecho que implicaba alcohol y de la pequeña sorpresa que incluiría para su buen amigo desde hace varios años. En su mente reía burlón, pero quien no lo haría cuando le había contratado un servicio de spa con uno de los masajistas más fortachones del lugar, no tenía idea de que especie sería, pero a fin de cuentas moriría de risa cuando volviera y él se quejara furioso, casi con ganas de golpearlo. Era como una pequeña bola de pelo llena de furia.

— Creo que ya está todo en la van ¡Gracias de nuevo Finnick! —sonrió la coneja feliz mientras cerraba la puerta trasera— ¿Nos vamos? —su prometido no tardo en confirmar la pregunta que había hecho, se despidió de forma casual de su amigo y subió al automóvil para comenzar con su camino de algunas horas, por él hubiera seguido durmiendo, pero eso tendría que ser por la noche.

Coloco la llave en su lugar y encendió el motor una vez que su adorable conejita había tomado el asiento del copiloto.

— El cin…

— El cinturón de seguridad, si, lo sé, tranquila… —respondió él interrumpiendo lo que sabía que diría ella, era la rutina que tenían cuando alguno de los dos conducía, aunque siempre sin importar la ocasión lo decía ella, era demasiado precavida para todo, pero en ese detalle obedecía sin importar que. Judy estiro la pata hacía el estéreo de la van encendiéndolo, la primera reacción de los dos fue de susto, el volumen exagerado, poco más y ambos salían volando ante el sobre salto que habían tenido.

El fuerte sonido fue bajando hasta quedar a unos sanos decibeles para sus sensibles oídos, la estación cambio varias veces hasta que una dio en el clavo con una canción que fue de su gusto.

— Vaya que tardaste en escoger una… —comento Nick mientras mantenía fija su mirada en el camino, ella no sabía en qué momento él había comenzado a avanzar, había estado tan perdida buscando una buena estación que su percepción del tiempo y del espacio se perdió— Estabas demasiado concentrada, pensé que ya te había perdido en el infinito —rio sarcástica dirigiendo su mirada al frente e ignorando las tonterías que le decía.

— ¡Oh esta la conozco! —se emocionó la coneja subiendo un poco el volumen del radio "Que no cante…" Pensó él zorro con miedo, no era que lo hiciera mal… bueno si, lo hacía bastante... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Poco decente? — I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain… —cantaba ella algo desafinada, pero con toda la emoción del mundo _'Shake it off'_

Canción tras canción iba sonando, en algunas ocasiones volvía a cantar ella, en otras quien se ponía a entonar la letra será nada más ni nada menos que Wilde, mientras que en otras situaciones se trataba de ambos, habían transformado un pesado viaje de aproximadamente 5 horas en una verdadera fiesta o tal vez sería mejor llamarle karaoke, ese pequeño momento de canto les había servido para des-estresarse un buen momento.

—This is my kiss goodbye, you can stand alone and watch me fly, cause nothing's keeping me down —bailaba ella mientras continuaba cantando de lo más feliz de la vida, a Nick ya no le molestaba tanto que cantara, después de tal vez dos horas escuchándola no era tan mala como pensaba o al menos no en todas las canciones.

— Pareces adolecente despechada —rio él volteando a ver de reojo a su emocionada coneja. No podía negarlo, la letra de la canción se prestaba a ese tipo de comentario, ella por su parte le lanzo una mirada llena de furia y continúo cantando despreocupada hasta el último coro.

— Just set it all free… —algo trono en el motor del auto, provocando que se apagara con todo y música incluida, los dos se voltearon a ver asustados y con preocupación.

— Creo que fue una indirecta para decirte que ya no cantaras… —susurro bromeando mientras apuntaba a la radio, aunque Judy sabía que estaba bromeando se hizo la ofendida y se cruzó de patas mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido.

— Deberías de revisar el motor en vez de estar de graciosito —respondió de forma cortante mientras abría la puerta y caminaba hasta un costado de la carretera. Mirando en ambas direcciones a ver si un automóvil se aproximaba.

Paso cerca de media hora, aunque esperaran ayuda de un coche este nunca aparecería y los camiones de carga tenían prohibido pasar por un camino tan angosto. Las señales de los teléfonos fallaban y por más que intentaran no lograban que la cobertura durara más de 5 segundos.

— ¡Ah! —grito frustrada la coneja mientras se acostaba en el asiento trasero de la van.

— ¡Oh, vamos Zanahorias, no es tan malo! —excuso el bebiendo un poco de agua que habían comprado para su largo camino, al menos por el lado de comida y bebida se encontraban bien.

— ¿No es tan malo Nick? ¡Estamos en medio de la carretera con el auto descompuesto!

— Solo hay que esperar un poco más, alguien pasará y podrá ayudarnos, relájate tesoro... —explico con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, estaba confiado, pero alguien más dentro de la camioneta no tenía la mejor de las paciencias y en su mente deseaba callar a su prometido— Por cierto… ¿Jugamos a algo en este tiempo? —pregunto de forma picara el zorro pasándose del asiento del copiloto hacía donde se encontraba su novia, él sabía que deseaba conseguir con una proposición con ese tono, vamos que no pensaba en rendirse por el rechazo que había tenido la noche anterior. Ella suspiro, pero afirmo sonriendo un poco más calmada.

— ¿Y bien? ¿De qué juego hablas? —sin avisar y responder pregunta el depredador se lanzó sobre la pequeña presa haciendo que ambos terminaran recostados sobre el asiento, los nervios se apoderaron de ella— ¿Q-qué haces? ¡No voy a hacerlo en el auto de nuestro amigo! —reprocho intentando empujar hacia atrás a su aferrado amante, pero era imposible, los nervios la petrificaban y entorpecían su cuerpo, no era la primera vez que fuera hacerlo con él, pff… Para nada, ya había tenido muchas ocasiones, pero era el lugar lo que la intimidaba, el hecho de que si alguien pasaba y se detenía a preguntar si todo estaba bien podrían ser descubiertos. Nunca lo habían hecho en otro lugar que no fuera la casa de Nick o de rara vez en su antiguo departamento.

— Dudo que a Finnick le moleste, para empezar, dudo que se entere de lo que paso… A menos que tú desees contarle con todo detalle el asunto —ser coqueto era una enorme virtud para aquel mamífero y más si consistía en entorpecer o avergonzar a cierta coneja. Una negación provino de quien ahora se volvería en su hermosa presa— Vamos… ¿Crees que no puedo olerlo? —su sonrojo se hizo evidente.

— D-de… ¿¡De que hablas!? —grito tartamudeando mientras seguía intentando empujar a su amado. Ella sabía muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo, pero no era el momento de lograrse dejarse llevar por sus encantos.

Se acercó a su oído y susurro de la forma más erótica posible— Estas en celo… —con extrema suavidad y cuidado mordió una parte de la oreja de su novia observando claramente como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía totalmente— Tomaste medicamento para reducirlo, pero sabes que a mí no me engañas con nada tesoro… —la miro a los ojos o al menos eso era lo que intentaba porque ante los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella le era imposible aguantar el peso de su mirada, si de por si hablar ya le resultaba terriblemente difícil. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa que tenía puesta la conejita sin quitarle la mirada de encima, hasta que llego al último de ellos. Curioso incorporo una de sus patas al pecho de ella, acariciándolo con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, unos pequeños gemidos y jadeos no se hicieron esperar. Judy no podía negar que se moría de ganas por que el zorro la tocara.

El acto continuo esta vez desapareciendo más y más prendas para vestir por parte de ambos. No lo podían evitar se habían dejado llevar olvidando su objetivo principal en este "fatídico" momento.

— ¿Y si alguien llega y nos descubre? —susurro un poco intimidada mientras fijaba su mirada en los verdes ojos de su novio, el hecho de estar desnuda frente a él ya no la avergonzaba o al menos ya no lo hacía tanto como al inicio.

— Nadie nos descubrirá, en todo este tiempo no ha pasado ningún carro, estamos a salvo. —la miro confiado, no era que fuera creíble del todo, pero ansiaba pasar un momento erótico en compañía de su amada, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos— Por favor Zanahorias… Sabes muy bien que muero de ganas por hacerlo, será rápido —la chica sonrió, entre las suplicas de Nick había bajado un poco su mirada topándose con el miembro de quien la tenía prisionera, las ganas por tomarla se notaban en toda su totalidad. Sin decir palabra alguna se levantó un poco y beso con indescriptible pasión a su atractivo zorro, esa era la única respuesta que él necesitaba.

Sin necesidad de romper el beso, las patas delanteras del zorro iban recorriendo con suavidad todo el cuerpo de su presa, sin precipitarse o dejarse llevar por las ansias, su suave pelaje lo volvía totalmente loco… el aroma que desprendía su ser lo embriagaba, no podía pedir nada más que pasar toda su vida al lado de quien lo enloquecía y conquistaba cada día un poco más.

Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras aún continuaba el recorrido sobre su cuerpo, recorrido que termino llegando a la zona más íntima de ella, un pequeño gemido y una sensación de sobre salto fue su respuesta ante el tacto. Él sonrió complacido por la reacción.

— Conejita pervertida… ¿Tanto deseabas que llegara ahí? —susurro a su oído mientras profundizaba un poco más su caricia, unos pocos gemidos más se hicieron presentes impidiendo que Judy pudiera defenderse. Su mente se había quedado totalmente en blanco, solo era capaz de pensar en lo bien que se sentía todo.

Tan indefensa, tan sensual, tan provocativa, tan… Tan suya, le encantaba ver cada pequeño gesto que hacía, escuchar cada gemido que él provocaba, sentir su humedad, perderse en las sensaciones que su cuerpo le provocaba.

Metió uno de sus dedos en su cavidad, ocasionando que las sensaciones que provocaba en la pequeña mamífera se multiplicaran veinte veces más, el movimiento de su pata no tardó en llegar, metía y sacaba su dedo de forma rítmica obedeciendo cuando su amante le pedía entre gemidos por más. Su voz lo estaba volviendo totalmente loco.

Las orejas de ambos se elevaron. Un muy leve ruido se escuchaba lo lejos, cada vez acercándose más y más… ¡Un automóvil!

— ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué justo ahora? —se quejó el zorro llorando hacía sus adentros, levantándose con velocidad y tomando toda la ropa que momentos atrás había salido arrojada hacía todos lados. Le paso su atuendo a su prometida y comenzaron a vestirse lo más rápido que podían.

— ¡Al menos nos dimos cuenta antes de que se acercara más! Si nos hubieran descubierto ten por seguro que te mataba… —respondió la coneja una vez que termino de colocarse su ropa, su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios.

— Que amorosa pelusa… —salió de la van, esperando a que el auto que se acercara llegara pronto, cosa que no tardo demasiado en suceder, mientras tanto la mamífera había decidido que era mejor esperar dentro y calmarse un poco.

La ayuda no tardó en llegar, aunque tal vez el hecho de que fuera un zorro quien pedía ayuda ocasionaba que todo se entorpeciera, Nick tuvo que insistir demasiado porque lo ayudaran y no fue hasta que Judy salió que el conductor de un pequeño camión de carga acepto, agregando que para celos del depredador quien los había ayudado a que la van volviera a encender era un conejo que cada 5 segundos se le quedaba mirando de forma muy repugnante a su novia. Calmo sus celos y respiro profundo, lo bueno que a veces era muy bueno fingiendo sus expresiones.

— Ya quedo, solo se habían aflojado un poco los cables de la batería, no tendrán problemas de ahora en adelante —sonrió el conejo cerrando el capote del auto, había necesitado una caja de madera como apoyo para alcanzar el motor, caja de había sacado de su transporte, a eso se le podía llamar ser muy precavido— Por cierto… Un gusto conocerla señorita… —con toda la arrogancia del mundo y sin tomar en cuenta al zorro se acercó a Judy y tomo su pata derecha para besarla. Si hubiera sido la izquierda se habría dado cuenta que usaba un lindo y sencillo anillo de compromiso— ¿Qué le parece si deja un momento a su amigo y viene a beber o comer algo por aquí cerca? —el enojo de Nick fue evidente poco más y era capaz de tomarlo del cuello, lanzarlo dentro de su automóvil y decirle que se largara, pero no, se contuvo.

— ¡Que amable, gracias! Pero no… —al inicio su voz sonó lo más amable del mundo, pero con forme continúo hablando se notó más monótona su voz— Mi prometido y yo tenemos que llegar pronto a casa de mis padres —se notó cierta incomodidad y desprecio por parte del conejo, no todos aceptaban tan fácil las relaciones interespecie, se marchó con enojo y subió al auto, desapareciendo en apenas 1 minuto después. Era una forma efectiva de deshacerse de coquetos inoportunos.

— Muy listo pelusa… Aunque yo hubiera pateado su algodonado rabito y lo hubiera lanzado hasta Plutón… —comento sonriente su pareja mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

— Sabes que jamás te dejaría hacer algo así a menos que fuera con un criminal —sonrió ella, incorporándose en el abrazo que le habían proporcionado, beso su nariz y acaricio su rostro— Vamos, mis padres se preocuparan si no llegamos a la hora que les prometimos…


	3. Tropiezos 3

¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! Es el fanfic que actualizo menos seguido, pero es el que más disfruto cuando lo hago (no quiere decir que los demás no disfrute, más bien lo decía porque en este escribo a muerte por varios días y noches xD) en fin, espero mucho que les guste y... Que haya valido la espera, lo siento D:

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Rene18: primero que nada, gracías por ser tan buen beta... En otras cosas~ a todos les llega su tiempo de volverse bolita llorando en la esquina aterrados y sobre los preparativos seguro son pesadilla .3. más cuando las mujeres estan indescisas con todo xD Y shh! Yo no puse nada malo, todo es sanito x3

Darkkness666: ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te gustara y pues 3 años después pero aqui esta la actualización, espero que las disfrutes :3

AldoJDC97: Algo lentas las actualizaciones de este fanfic pero... No lo dejare a menos que avise primero x3 ¡Gracias por pasarte a leer!

Flame n' Shadows: Y aqui la otra actualización :B disfrutala~

Koraru-san: ¡Muchas gracias! Se que aun vas en el cap 1 y que ya te agradeci por pasarte por el fanfic pero me alegra mucho que te gustara y ese fue el propocito del primer cap hacer dramita para que al final fue todo bonito x3

¡Ahora si!

 **¡Bienvenidos al capitulo 3! ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

* * *

Si bien aquella " _pequeña_ " parada que habían tenido en medio de la carrera no había resultado como al zorro le hubiera gustado, había logrado mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdo para continuar conduciendo hasta el lugar de origen de su amada y aunque sabía al cien por ciento que para desgracia de él, no podría acabar lo que empezó, guardaba aunque fuera un poco de esperanza, esperanza en que los días que se quedarán con sus queridos suegros pasarán sin problemas y pudieran volver a Zootopia, a su hogar, donde tenían completa privacidad y no donde hubiera miles de conejitos con súper oído y con súper poderes para aparecer en los momentos menos oportunos.

Nick recordaba con vergüenza aquella vez en que habían tomado un descanso en Bunny Burrows después de una serie de casos difíciles en los que por poco en más de una ocasión habían corrido el riesgo de no salir vivos, traficantes de drogas, secuestros de hembras, peleas entre bandas criminales demasiado fuertes, el descubrimiento de una secta caníbal, su participación en un caso importante para la ZIA, las protestas ante matrimonios interespecie, una alcaldesa loca que deseaba domesticar a los depredadores, el descubrimiento de un gen extraño… La lista era interminable ahora que el zorro lo meditaba de forma más detenida, pero aquello no era de lo que no deseaba recordar, la situación que había tenido lugar en el baño de la familia Hopps era lo que a como fuera lugar deseaba que borraran de su cabeza.

Era una mañana, bastante tranquila, los niños, así como los más grande habían salido de la casa para atender a sus labores diarios, ya fuera estudios o trabajo. La casa había quedado en total paz.

Él zorro había despertado encontrándose con que su amada se encontraba bañando en uno de los baños de la enorme casa, todo muy normal o al menos así fue hasta que algo dentro de él insistió en entrar al baño para sorprenderla, deducía que la puerta no tendría seguro, ella era siempre así de olvidadiza, no espero más y una vez se la encontró comenzaría su maniobra para seducirla. Colocó el seguro a la puerta y se acercó lo suficiente a ella para sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse, la beso un par de veces en un intento de que no fuera a regañarlo por sus acciones.

La puerta sonó, alguien intentaba abrirla, pero al momento de percatarse de que este se encontraba ocupado optaron por tocar.

 _"Judy, cariño ¿Eres tú?"_ Se escuchó, una voz femenina bastante tranquila y conocida, no hacía falta decir que ambos mamíferos se tensaron, siendo incapaces de reaccionar de forma normal.

 _"Si mamá, estoy tomando un baño"_ La coneja había respondido intentando sonar lo más tranquila del mundo, cosa que no había conseguido del todo, pues después de tener tantos hijos su madre era bastante experta, por así decirlo, para descubrir cuando algo andaba raro.

 _"Necesito acomodar unas toallas limpias. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta por favor?"_ Preguntó con tranquilidad, pues sabía bien que su hija nunca tendría problemas en prohibirle la entrada mientras estuviera del otro lado de la regadera.

 _"E-estoy... De-desnuda, luego puedes acomodarlas cuando salga"_ Mala respuesta, fue notorio al instante que ocultaba algo y lo iba a descubrir.

 _"Está bien hija, vuelvo cuando termines"_ Unos pasos alejándose se escucharon, ocasionando que un suspiró de alivió saliera del hocico de ambos, lo más rápido que pudo empujo al zorro hacía atrás y lo regaño, obligándolo a salir del baño. Acción que después de lo que había pasado optó que era la más sensata.

Apenas abrió la puerta no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían… La madre de su novia se encontraba cruzada de brazos mirando hacia al frente, hacia donde se encontraban ellos dos, Nick aún tenía su ropa, pero Judy no…

— ¿Nick? —alguien lo agito un poco sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras conducía— ¿Estás bien? —por unos pocos segundos volteo hacia la conejita curiosa que se abalanzaba un poco sobre su brazo.

— Si, solo estaba recordando aquella vez en que tú mamá nos descubrió en el baño —Él rio, aunque le apenaba demasiado recordarlo.

— ¡Noo! ¿Por qué tenías que recordármelo? —reprochó nerviosa e incluso subió las patas en el asiento— ¡Aun no supero a mi madre hablándonos de sexo en el comedor! —gritó nerviosa hundiendo su cara en la palma de sus patas. En su vida aquel había sido el momento más incómodo que deseo jamás haber tenido.

— ¡Ni me lo menciones! ¡Tuve pesadillas un mes entero! —agrego él zorro riendo incomodó e incluso se podría decir que todo su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso.

— Tuvimos suerte de que no le dijera a mi papá… Porque ten por seguro que te hubiera matado y usado de alfombra… —ladeo un poco su cabeza dejando ver un lateral de su rostro e igual para ella permitirse ver la reacción de su amado mientras que la otra parte seguía escondida.

— Al menos sería una alfombra muy apuesta. —ambos sonrieron— recuerda, yo soy el guapo y tú la lista de la relación —una sonrisa coqueta de lado fue el gesto que realizó mientras giñaba un ojo.

— ¿Eso significa que no soy bonita? —en forma de broma la coneja se sentó correctamente, se cruzó de brazos y volteo hacía el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba su prometido haciendo un pequeño puchero.

— Creí que a los conejos no les gustaba ser catalogados como bonitos o tiernos… —Nick por su parte solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con tranquilidad mientras continuaba con la mirada puesta sobre el caminó, pronto llegaría a la bifurcación para entrar a Bunny Burrows y no quería perderse del letrero que lo indicaba, principalmente era porque no tenía idea de cómo llegar, era la primera vez que se iban en auto, pero debían ahorrar.

— Mmmh… ¡No! ¡No, nos gusta! —el zorro rio por debajo moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza— ¡Pero! —ella titubeó al ver la reacción de su prometido.

— ¡Vamos Pelusa! —soltó una pata del volante, pata que se dirigió a la cabeza de su compañera— Sabes bien que eres bellísima —el pelaje de las orejas de la coneja fue agitado con suavidad, mientras que el zorro sonreía mirando hacia el caminó. Ella se avergonzó, siendo incapaz de decir palabra alguna, sonrió con levedad y bajo la mirada.

Hubo silencio por una buena cantidad de minutos, pero no era molesto o incomodo, solo era algo de tranquilidad. Ya casi llegaban, a lo lejos se podía ver como el bosque llegaba a su fin y como enormes parcelas comenzaban.

El auto se detuvo frente a la madriguera 56, la cual en su exterior tenía a muchos conejitos saltando de felicidad, otros más corriendo por el campo y seguramente algunos otros paseando por el pueblo o en la casa.

— ¡Tío Nick! —apenas bajo el zorro pudo notar como algunos conejitos lo esperaban amontonados de su lado. No era raro que a los pequeños les cayera bien Nick, siempre que iban de visita era muy cotizado para jugar a las escondidas y ser él quien los atrapara.

— ¡Hola! Tom, Betty, Jesse, Mike, Albert, Alex… —comenzó saludando a cada uno de los niños que habían ido con él, agradecía tener buena memoria y recordar los nombres de casi todos, aunque a veces los parecidos eran escalofriantes. Tenía suerte que como Judy no había dos, a lo mejor era la adoptada de la familia…

— ¡Tío Nick, tío Nick! ¿Podemos jugar? —el zorro sonrió a la vez como la más pequeña de todos intentaba hacerse notar pegando saltitos. Nicole, se llamaba la pequeña, tenía un bonito pelaje gris claro, algo más claro que el de Judy, sus ojos era de color ámbar bastante grandes, o es que era muy pequeña y daba aquel efecto óptico, sus orejas tenían patrones diferentes una con una mancha negra más grande casi cubriendo toda su oreja y la otra apenas llegando a la punta.

— Cuando terminemos de acomodar las cosas jugamos. ¿Si? —todos los pequeños pegaron muchos saltitos de felicidad mientras se marchaban a seguir jugando entre ellos.

— Aman a su tío Nick —sonrió con ternura la coneja acercándose al lado de su prometido cruzada de brazos mirando como la última en irse había sido cierta pequeña conejita con un vestido verde pistache— Me alegra mucho que te lleves bien con mi familia —con delicadeza la joven tomo la pata de su amado zorro y comenzaron a andar juntos hasta la puerta de la casa.

Apenas se acercaron lo suficiente para tocar alguien ya se encontraba girando la perilla.

— ¡Judy, Nick! ¡Al fin llegaron! —con toda la alegría del mundo Bonnie, quien era la madre de Judy abrazo a ambos llena de felicidad— ¡Stu, ven! ¡Ya llegaron! —grito hacía el interior alegre— Por un momento pensamos que algo les había ocurrido, tú padre los llamo en varias ocasiones, pero no respondían —se dirigió a su hija quien la miraba un poco apenada por haberlos preocupado, pero la señal en la carretera era mala, por no decir que pésima y que la Van se hubiera descompuesto no ayudaba absolutamente nada. Apenas Judy iba a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando su madre la interrumpió invitándolos a entrar— Es maravilloso que les hayan dado un par de días libres ya tenía tiempo que no venían de visita —sonrió la coneja mientras conducía a sus invitados hasta la sala, aunque ellos conocían perfectamente el camino, era una costumbre inevitable para ella.

— Lo siento mamá, el coche fallo y no había señal en la carretera… —lo que a Judy le incomodaba no era el hecho de que hubiera preocupado a sus padres, sabía bien que ellos se preocupaban por absolutamente todo, sino que mientras estaba con Nick en la van a solas por un momento sintió que su celular vibraba, pero por los nervios del momento no había hecho absolutamente nada e incluso había llegado a pensar que era una ilusión.

Apenas llegaron los tres a la sala tomaron haciendo en los mullidos sofás de la misma, Nick se sentía tan cansado de haber estado conduciendo por un par de horas que incluso sentía que podría quedarse dormido en la comodidad del sofá. Mientras que Judy estaba nerviosa por la noticia que les daría a sus padres, aunque querían mucho a Nick tenía algo de miedo de que el hecho de casarse con él cambiara por completo la relación con ellos.

Momentos después de que tomaran asiento el padre de Judy llego secándose las manos con un pedazo de tela.

— Lamento la tardanza, el tractor estaba fallando y ya saben, el deber llama —se acercó lo suficiente a ambos, abrazo a su hija y estrecho la pata con su cuñado, a quien odiaba admitir era de los mejores pretendientes que había tenido su pequeña Judy, pero el hecho de ser un depredador no acababa de encantarle. Pero era mejor eso a que su hija se quedara siendo una solterona toda la vida…

— No te preocupes papá, casi acabamos de llegar —sonrió la conejita escondiendo con su otra pata el anillo que se encontraba entre sus dedos, cosa que noto perfectamente Nick— ¿Cómo han estado todos? —preguntó con normalidad, aunque por dentro tenía una batalla ancestral consigo misma.

— Bien, muy bien —respondió la madre siendo seguida por un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo por parte de Stu— ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! —asustando a todos en la sala la coneja se había puesto de pie de un salto y volteo a ver sonriente a sus inquilinos— ¡Tú hermana Claire se va a casar! —Zanahorias se sorprendió, ahora dudaba más en decir que se casaría, sería como quitarle la atención a su hermana, aunque en términos de edad ella fuera la mayor.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuándo? —estaba alegre, de verdad lo estaba e incluso su felicidad se duplico cuando supo la fecha en que se llevaría a cabo la boda "Abril" había dicho su madre, cuando la de ellos había sido planeada para agosto, acumularían la mayor cantidad de vacaciones para que después de la boda pudieran tener tiempo libre para descansar como se debía, incluso Bogo había aceptado no recurrir a su llamado en ese tiempo.

Después de un tiempo de plática tranquila algo hizo que la coneja intentara decirles a sus padres la noticia e incluso cuando su boca se dispuso a decir algo sintió como su prometido la tomaba de la pata y se acercaba un poco más a ella en el sofá.

— Mamá, papá… —titubeo un poco volteando a ver por un par de segundos a sus padres y luego dirigir su mirada hacía Nick— Nick y yo tenemos algo que decirles… —trago saliva con pesadez, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y eso no le gustaba para nada, sonrió nerviosa y su nariz comenzó a moverse, sus orejas estaban tensas, quería huir, pero Nick no la dejo.

— Lo que Judy quiere decirles es que… —se detuvo un par de segundos el zorro, analizando la situación, sus suegros estaban serios, pero no se notaban asustados o algo por el estilo, más que nada, estaban curiosos, expectantes de saber que pasaría— Vamos a casarnos —soltó él de repente, no quitando la vista de las expresiones que aparecían en la cara de sus suegros. Mientras que Judy mostraba nerviosa el anillo que momentos atrás había estado ocultando, siempre había sido una coneja muy segura de sí, pero cosas referentes al amor siempre la desubicaban de su zona de confort.

Stu y Bonnie sonrieron, no era la reacción que esperaban o al menos no de parte del padre de Judy, pero aquellas sonrisas habían calmado mucho a cierta conejita que casi se encontraba derritiéndose de los nervios.

Antes de que una tanda de abrazos los atacara un ruido proveniente de la habitación contigua llamo la atención de los cuatro, no fue sorpresa que al asomarse vieran a un montón de conejitos espiándolos, no era la primera vez que hacían aquello. Ahora si las felicitaciones comenzaron, las de Judy habían sido tranquilas solo siendo acompañadas de afectuosos abrazos mientras que Nick… Bueno, él estaba en el suelo con cientos de conejitos sobre él y algunos otros saltando a su lado felices porque oficialmente Nick sería familia y podrían jugar más con él.

Bonnie aplaudió un par de veces llamando la atención de todos— ¡Ya niños! Seguro Nick está muy cansado después de haber conducido tanto hacía acá, déjenlo descansar un poco —sonrió mirando como los pequeños bajaban sus orejas con tristeza y se iban retirando de montón de encima del "Tío Nick". Él simplemente se levantó riendo y agradeciendo por ser desenterrado de su mullidita tumba, sin mucha espera se sacudió un poco la tierra que había llegado a su playera hawaiana de parte de sus adorables admiradores.

— Gracias Bonnie —agradeció el zorro sonriente mientras se acercaba para abrazar a su adorable conejita y recargarse sobre su cabeza, por un par de segundos cerro sus ojos somnolientos.

— ¿Qué les parece subir a la habitación de Judy dejar sus cosas y descansar un rato? —Bonnie señalo las escaleras sonriendo amablemente, cosa que por nada del mundo negaron los dos. Volvieron hasta la van a tomar sus maletas y subieron hasta la habitación de la conejita hablando cosas al azar.

— ¡Que sueño! —protesto el zorro tumbándose en la algo pequeña cama de su novia, apenas se tumbó a su nariz llego un aroma bastante fresco, las sabanas estaba recién lavadas.

— Yo debería decir eso, anoche tú te dormiste temprano —comentó fingiendo molestia mientras que tomaba asiento en la cama— Había olvidado lo cómoda que era esta cama —susurro con enorme gusto mientras se recostaba a un lado de su amado y se acurrucaba en él.

— Tal vez sea porque estas cansada, me sorprendió mucho verte anoche dormida en el sofá —el zorro aproximo el cuerpo de su conejita hasta estar lo más cerca de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos.

— ¿Tú me llevaste a la cama? —asomo su cabeza por encima del abrazo y miro a su prometido con una sonrisa bastante tierna.

— ¡Claro! ¿Acaso creíste que habías aparecido mágicamente en la cama? —la abrazo con mayor fuerza acurrucándose el mismo en la cabeza de su prometida, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba fue poco a poco arrullándolo hasta que acabo cayendo completamente en los brazos de Morfeo o, mejor dicho, de Judy. Lo mismo pasó con la coneja quien lentamente fue sintiendo más pesados sus parpados hasta que al fin acabo durmiendo plácidamente abrazada de su novio.

No hasta un par de horas después que sintió algo picando su espalda y por la sorpresa despertó, moviéndose con cuidado de no despertar a su pareja hasta visualizar a lo que la había estado molestando segundos atrás.

— ¿Nicole? —susurró tallándose los ojos aun medio adormilada mientras veía a una pequeña conejita a un lado de la cama— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó aun con tono de voz baja, observando como la pequeña se encogía de hombros nerviosa de que fuera a ser regañada.

— Es que… —titubeo un poco entre si era correcto decirlo o no— Es que tío Nick me prometió jugar conmigo… —susurro con un fino hilo de voz mientras que agachaba su cabeza y veía al piso decepcionada.

— Perdónalo… —respondió Judy sentándose en la cama y sonriendo con ternura a la pequeña— Nick ha estado trabajando mucho y necesitaba dormir un poco más, te prometo que en cuanto despierte le digo que quieres jugar con él. ¿De acuerdo? —la pequeña asintió con la cabeza feliz, dio un pequeño salto para alcanzar la perilla y en cuanto abrió la puerta volteo a ver a Nick, se subió sobre la cama y beso la mejilla del zorro. Judy simplemente sonrió llena de ternura al verla, si no recordaba mal Nicole no era hermana suya, sus padres la habían encontrado cuando solo tenía unos meses de nacida a un lado de la carretera y aunque la habían llamado para reportar su encuentro no hubo ningún registro de robo o pérdida de infante, desde ese tiempo habían pasado ya dos años y desde la primera vez que había visto a Nick no había querido separarse de él, era algo así como su primer amor.

— Oye Nicole —Judy la llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta a lo que ella volteó— ¿No quieres tomar la siesta con Nick? Si no mal recuerdo ahora todos los pequeños deberían estar durmiendo… —los ojos color ámbar de la pequeña brillaron y respondiendo un claro "Si" volvió hasta la cama donde se acurruco a un lado del zorro y cerro sus ojos.

Judy simplemente sonrió y salió de la habitación en silencio.

Miro un reloj de pared que se encontraba cerca de su habitación, indicaba que eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, seguro su madre en este momento estaría ocupada cocinando.

Se dirigió hasta la cocina, donde en efecto pudo ver a su madre de un lado a otro cocinando, por lo general los hermanos más grandes ayudaban, pero en épocas de cosecha todos ayudaban a su padre, mientras que a los pequeños se les obligaba a tomar una siesta en lo que estaba la comida o sino todo sería un caos y conejitos diciendo cada segundo que están hambrientos.

— Hola mamá —saludo la coneja entrando a la cocina y tomando un delantal que se encontraba colgado— ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —su madre estaba tan cargada de cosas que no podía pararse más de un rato y se encontraba tan concentrada que no había respondido a Judy hasta después de un rato.

— Hola hija —saludo apurada y con la respiración entre cortada— ¿Me podrías ayudar cortando las verduras que están por allá? —respondió sacando un montón de patatas fritas de la freidora y colocándolas en un plato extendido, mientras que repetía la acción de forma contraria pues había metido otro montón.

La coneja obedeció a lo que su madre le había indicado y aunque aún no era muy ágil con el cuchillo acabo lo más rápido posible.

Después de un rato de locura en la cocina se sentaron en la mesa a descansar.

— No sé cómo puedes con esto mamá… —la coneja rio ante lo que había dicho su hija.

— Ahorita no es nada, era peor cuando tus hermanos más grandes eran pequeños, después de que impuse la regla de la siesta mientras cocinaba fue un dolor de cabeza menos —Judy sonrió, su madre era genial a su manera y ella jamás podría verse en el papel que desempeñaba. Aunque ahora solo le quedaba ver crecer a los más pequeños, pues habían dejado de tener más crías hacia algunos años atrás.

— Mamá… —pregunto llamando la atención de su madre— ¿Crees qué… —dudo— En el futuro… Nick y yo… Amm… —la pregunta que quería hacer era incapaz de salir de sus labios.

— ¿Tener hijos? —la pequeña coneja se sonrojó y se puso tan nerviosa que había tapado su cara con sus orejas— Es posible… Tal vez con algo de tratamiento y mayores cuidados —la tranquilidad con la que su madre hablaba la relajó— ¿Pero porque la pregunta? Siempre me habías dicho que no querías hijos —Bonnie rio con suavidad mirando a su hija curiosa.

— Es que… Hace un momento Nicole entro a mi habitación y… La forma en que se acercó a Nick, lo beso en la mejilla y como se acurruco con él… Me hizo tener la idea de que sería tierno —la coneja nunca se percataría de que un brillo había aparecido en sus ojos.

— Y lo es Judy, pero primero deben hablarlo muy bien los dos, más aún con el trabajo que tienen —se acercó a su pequeña y la abrazo— Ahora hay que poner las cosas en la mesa, tú padre y hermanos pronto volverán hambrientos —no hizo falta decir más pues dicho y hecho apenas habían terminado de colocar todo en la mesa el padre de Judy había llegado junto a varios de sus hermanos que sin duda se veían bastante cansados. Judy siempre había estado tan metida con ser policía que nunca había acompañado a su padre y hermanos a ayudar con las cosechas, ahora se sentía un poco mal por siempre haberles dejado todo el trabajo a ellos mientras que ella leía o entrenaba.

— ¿Judy puedes ir a despertar a los niños? —sin renegar se dirigió a la segunda planta y entro a la habitación de los más jóvenes la cual era compartida por todos.

— ¡Niños a comer! —grito una vez parada en el marco de la puerta, cosa que no tuvo que hacer dos veces pues apenas escucharon la palabra "comer" saltaron de la cama y caminaron lo más rápido hasta el comedor, más de uno avanzaba con los ojos aun entre cerrados.

Rio un poco al verlos a todos y sin esperar a que el último saliera camino hasta su habitación, tendría que despertar a aquellos dos dormilones también.

— Nick, Nicole… —su voz paro una vez que vio al zorro y a la coneja sentados en el piso jugando con dos peluches que eran suyos— Lamento interrumpir el juego, pero es hora de comer —sonrió la coneja después de algunos minutos de seriedad mirándolos. Como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo la pequeña conejita dejo el peluche en la cama y corrió dando pequeños saltitos de alegría— Me alegra que te diviertas —agrego burlona una vez que se quedaron a solas.

— Yo… Le prometí jugar con ella, a los niños no se les miente —excusó nervioso él zorro levantándose del piso y colocando el peluche en la cama— además, cuando la vi dormida a mi lado pensé que te habías encogido —agrego burlón haciendo reír también a la coneja.

— Es tu admiradora número uno, debes estar feliz. ¿No? —rio por debajo, desde que ella había llegado a Nick le molestaba menos jugar con los conejos, más cuando ella según su madre era la que menos se integraba con los demás para jugar, siempre manteniéndose observando en silencio, pero con Nick era distinta.

— Como no estar feliz si tengo a tú familia conquistada por mis encantos —giño el ojo a su prometida para después besarla rápidamente en los labios quien lo miraba frunciendo el ceño sonriente— Él último en llegar hace el papeleo del próximo mes —comento juguetón antes de que saliera corriendo en dirección al comedor dejando atrás a su linda conejita.

— ¡Oye eso es trampa! —protesto molesta segundos después de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, no podría estar más feliz de que su familia lo aceptara. Siguiendo el juego del zorro comenzó correr detrás de él y de forma extraña llegando mucho antes que él, porque se había perdido en el camino al comedor, pequeña mentira que había dicho el zorro para aliviarle la carga con el papeleo… Odiaba hacerlo, pero prefería eso, a ver a su prometida cansada por tantas cosas.

La comida había sido de lo más deliciosa y divertida, como siempre lo eran, al menos desde que Nick los conocía. Aun recordaba la primera vez que Judy lo había invitado a sus vacaciones con su familia, aunque al inicio algunos se asustaron, otros se interesaron por el zorro y aunque las opiniones defirieran a la hora de comer todo se volvía mucho más tranquilo y alegre.

El tiempo había pasado y ahora toda la familia Hopps, o al menos los que aún vivían en la madriguera, salieron de paseo al pueblo, más que nada para relajarse y para que los jóvenes se divirtieran en el parque del pueblo.

— Ha cambiado mucho Bunny Burrows desde la última vez que vinimos de visita —comento Judy curiosa mientras que dando un paseo acompañada de Nick y sus padres veía los cambios a mejora que se habían llevado acabó. Ya no era el pueblucho granjero, como diría Nick, que fue cuando ella era una niña, todo se veía más turístico, pero sin perder ese encanto de pueblo del lugar.

— Él alcalde se está esforzando mucho para que en el próximo festival de la zanahoria progrese el turismo —Él optimismo que desbordan las palabras de Stu era evidente, agregando que si el turismo progresaba también lo haría la economía y por supuesto la exportación de sus productos sería de mayor beneficio.

— Tú padre tiene mucha fe en el proyecto, —se adelantado a decir Bonnie mientras abrazaba a su marido en lo que continuaban caminando— aunque a mí me preocupa que perpetúen la tranquilidad del campo —agrego con preocupación haciendo una pequeña mueca de lado. Si bien Stu era algo conservador, Bonnie en estos casos se preocupaba más por cómo podría interferir en su vida familiar, así como pensar en el hecho que en algún porcentaje pudiera ser peligroso.

— No te preocupes mujer, ya verás, cuando la economía mejore podré juntar el dinero para irnos de crucero, solo tú y yo —sonrió alegre y bastante emocionado mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a su esposa, ni Judy o Nick tenían conocimiento de que ambos quisieran irse de vacaciones por el océano, pero mirándolo desde cierto punto era tierno que el padre de la coneja quisiera compartir aquello con su esposa, más cuando ya habían tenido muchos años criando conejos y trabajando en la tierra. Judy simplemente sonrió alegre de ver que después de tantos años, diferencias y discusiones sus padres se seguían amando tanto o más que la primera vez y esperaba que ese mismo destinó tuviera ella con su torpe zorro. La pareja depredador/presa se tomó de la pata y continuó caminando con tranquilidad mientras sentían el fresco clima del campo. No pararon, al menos hasta que a Judy se le antojo una malteada que vendían en una cafetería.

— ¡Por favor Nick! —suplico convincente provocando que él zorro cayera con sus encantos femeninos y como resistirse a su ternura, malamente porque quien resultaba afectada era su economía.

— Solo por esta vez Zanahorias… —susurro rendido sacando tu billetera y siendo arrastrado por su prometida hacía el interior del establecimiento, en si el lugar estaba vacío, exceptuando por un montón de conejos sentados en una de las mesas del fondo, al parecer el local era una combinación rara de bar/cafetería, así que aquellos chicos se divertían de lo lindo bebiendo.

— ¡Buenas tardes! —saludo la pequeña coneja poniéndose un poco en puntas para llamar la atención, cosa que no tardo demasiado— ¿Me podría dar… —volteo a ver a su prometido analizando sus gestos a ver si demostraba querer también una malteada, pero él simplemente se quedó observando de forma neutra esperando a que ella terminara de hacer su pedido— Una malteada de fresa —finalizo sonriendo dulcemente, el pago fue hecho obviamente por el zorro y no tardó mucho en que la bebida estuviera terminada.

Nick que estaba menos concentrado en lo que sucedía con la malteada pudo escuchar como a lo lejos alguien susurraba pequeñas palabras de odio, cosa que ignoro.

— ¿Listo? —volteo a ver a su conejita quien con inmensa felicidad bebía su refrescante bebida, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

Caminaron, bastante tranquilos, hasta la salida del lugar siendo esperados a las afueras por Bonnie y Stu. El sonido de un cristal siendo arrojado al piso llamo la atención de todos, más aún a los mejores oficiales del ZPD.

— ¡Ustedes son un asco para la naturaleza! —agregó un conejo que casualmente se les hacía conocido, no se habían percatado el momento en que se había acercado lo suficiente a ellos para tenerlos frente a frente.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tú vas a pagar por eso! —grito una trabajadora del lugar desde su puesto.

— ¡Cállate zorra! —aquel tipo había usado la palabra "zorra" no porque la trabajadora fuera una, sino por el lado "insulto" haciendo referencia a que las hembras de esa especie las veían como mujeres de compañía— Ahora volviendo con ustedes… ¿Saben acaso el asco que es verlos? ¡Dan ganas de vomitar! —gritó furioso mientras veía con enorme desprecio a Judy y Nick, mientras que el ultimo era retenido por su novia para que no golpeara al conejo, quien después de un rato de haberlo visto había resultado ser el mismo de la carretera— ¡A los animales como ustedes deberían matarlos! —los demás conejos que se encontraban dentro del lugar se acercaron— ¡Pero seguro que a esta coneja asquerosa le gusta que se la meta alguien más grande que ella. ¿Cuánto cobras por la noche coneja? ¡Seguro les mientes a todos diciendo que eres virgen y dejas que te la meta el primero que te ve el trasero! ¡Maldita gol…! —algo impacto contra la cara del conejo interrumpiendo sus insultos y lanzándolo al piso.

— ¡Papá! —gritó la coneja mirando como su padre había golpeado al conejo que se encontraba diciendo una sarta de tonterías en su contra— ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó sin soltar a Nick del brazo porque sabía que en el momento en que lo dejara libre este iría a golpear al tipo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

— ¡Nadie insulta a mi niña! —respondió, su adrenalina estaba al mil por ciento. El conejo se levantó del piso y quienes lo acompañaban comenzaron a acercarse a Stu acorralándolo, el miedo se apodero de él.

— Apártense… Yo me encargare —fue la respuesta que dio, acercándose hasta el conejo, su nariz estaba rota así que había comenzado a sangrar y esparcir su sangre por el piso y ropa. Con un movimiento fugaz ataco al padre de Judy, golpeándolo en el estómago, en un segundo este término sin aire y cayendo de rodillas al piso.


	4. Tropiezos 4

Todo estaba borroso y las voces de quien parecían estar cerca se escuchaban lejanas, gritos, muchos gritos o al menos eso le parecían a él, quería tirarse al piso, tirarse y descansar un rato, recuperar el aliento que había perdido, pero no podía, era capaz de sentir una pata en su espalda rodeándolo y de entre todas las voces que parecían ecos lejanos… La reconoció, se trataba de la voz de a quien más amaba, no entendía bien lo que decía, pero se escuchaba preocupada, desesperada, intentando que él hiciera caso de las palabras que mencionaba. Inhaló lentamente, para que el repentino exceso de aire no le causara mayor mareo.

— ¡Stu! ¡Stu! —pudo escuchar, volteando a ver lentamente a la figura que lo abrazaba. Aun no era capaz de apreciar bien, pero le era imposible confundir esa sensación del pelaje de su esposa, así como el suave aroma que llegaba a su pequeña nariz.

— Bonnie… —susurro antes de poder percibir el sonido de pisadas acercándose, enfocó su mirada hacía al frente, topándose con lo que era un conejo, un conejo de pelaje y ojos color café claro, el cual vestía un pantalón holgado azul marino y una camisa a cuadros azul con blanco que ahora se encontraba manchada de sangre, su ceño estaba fruncido. Por un momento había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido, pero el cuanto vio al conejo lo recordó… Él lo había golpeado por insultar a su niña… Y ahora aquel conejo venía a seguir con su venganza.

Su esposa lo abrazó con fuerza, como si con aquel gesto pudiera impedir que lo continuara golpeando aquel conejo café.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Stu tenía miedo, pero fue capaz de no expresarlo, fue capaz de darle la cara a un conejo el doble de fuerte y joven que él, haría lo posible por no demostrar temor o de suplicar perdón, porque lo había hecho en defensa de su hija.

Una mancha gris se interpuso entre los dos.

— ¿Judy? —susurro mirando la nuca de su hija, su posición era firmé y demostraba bastante imponencia para que solo se tratara de una conejita.

— Sabes, el hecho que te haya rechazado para comer no te da el derecho de venir, insultarnos y golpear a mi padre. —inquirió con un tono de voz seguro, pero sobre todo… Molesto— Te hace quedar como el inútil que eres —bufo sonriendo con perspicacia, cosa que hizo arder en furia al conejo provocando que frunciera el ceño y apretara aún más los puños. Si bien, la personalidad que mostraba frente al brabucón no era la suya, la actuación le había salido de forma magnífica, recurso al que solía llegar cuando la situación lo ameritaba y como decía su prometido, algo bueno debía pegársele después de años conviviendo con un zorro.

— Judy ¿Qué haces? —susurro el padre de la joven apenas esta termino de hablar, temía que su pequeña resultara lastimada, no importaba que fuera policía o que fuera de las mejores en su área, siempre temía por su seguridad.

— No golpeo hembras… —advirtió furioso arrastrando las palabras que salían de su boca y ahogándose mentalmente en su odio por la coneja que se encontraba dándole la cara con valentía.

— ¿Es una amenaza? —con seriedad respondió la coneja elevando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Sabes qué? Coneja, ya me estas hartando —se acercó de forma brusca tomando con fuerza el brazo de la coneja, cosa que había hecho ponerse en guardia al zorro por si la situación lo ameritaba, aunque confiaba en que su prometida sabría manejar la situación.

Judy hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el fuerte agarre, no es que el conejo fuera demasiado fuerte, siendo comparado con una oficial de policía, pero la sorpresa de la acción le había hecho bajar la guardia.

Aquel dolor no hacía nada más que intensificarse, el brazo de la coneja estaba siendo apretado y torcido con salvajismo, un pequeño grito ahogado intento salir del hocico de la coneja.

El zorro deseaba ir y golpear al animal que maltrataba a su Zanahorias, pero no, ella le había susurrado antes de salir en ayuda para su padre "Déjamelo a mí" además, si la ayudaba la haría creer que la veía como alguien débil y era mejor no entrometerse en aquello queriendo ser el héroe.

En medio del gesto de dolor que tenía la coneja una pequeña sonrisa de lado, así como una corta risita aparecieron confundiendo al conejo.

— ¿En serio es toda la fuerza que tienes? —bufo la coneja tomando con su pata libre la extremidad del conejo que la había estado maltratando— Por cierto… —agrego sonriente regresando la torcedura que le había hecho a su lugar, sorprendiendo al conejo al ver la fuerza que poseía. Un gesto de enojo se pintó en su rostro, al igual que uno de terror, era prácticamente imposible no darse cuenta de que el conejo luchaba por no ceder ante la fuerza de Judy— ¿No sabes que es una muy grave infracción agredir a un oficial de policía? —termino de decir sonriendo divertida y soltándose del agarre del conejo.

— ¿E-Eres policía? —cierto zorro rio a sus adentros mientras veía como su prometida jugaba con la valentía del conejo, quien, por cierto, se había hecho unos pasos hacia atrás incrédulo.

Adoraba a la Judy tierna y buena, pero cuando sacaba su lado más astuto conquistaba su corazón por completo. Tal vez se trataba de una característica que a los zorros atraía.

La pequeña coneja simplemente sonrió, la expresión del conejo era magnífica.

— Si… —confirmo acercándose con pasos lentos al agresor, quien ahora fingía un gesto de valentía.

— Era una broma coneja —rio nervioso, intentando escapar de la mirada de Judy y colocando sus palmas hacía el frente como muestra de que ya no haría nada.

— ¿Una broma? Ya veo… —sonrió ella, diciendo aquello con un tono sereno y confiado, detuvo el paso y dio media vuelta con lentitud, volteando a ver a sus padres.

Aprovechando el descuido que había tenido la coneja, aquel joven apretó los puños y su semblante "tranquilo" cambio a uno bastante furioso. Con lentitud y observando como la herbívora caminaba hasta a su padre quien ya se había incorporado a una posición bípeda, metió su pata derecha en su bolsillo del pantalón del mismo lado y sin hacer ruido alguno saco una navaja bastante pequeña de bolsillo.

Lo próximo que se podría ver sería a un conejo corriendo furioso hasta donde se encontraba la mamífera, gritando y tomando firmemente la navaja.

Los padres de Judy estaban aterrorizados en cuanto se dieron cuenta lo que ocurriría, la madre se había cubierto lo ojos, mientras que él padre con miedo advertía a su amada niña de lo que la amenazaba con lastimarla, pero ella estaba sumamente tranquila…

 _Un objeto metálico choco contra el piso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una sonrisa aparecía en el osecico de alguien._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sangre manchaba el piso._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Mamíferos corrían preocupados a ayudar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Estas bien Zanahorias? —susurro el zorro a la oreja de la pequeña bastante tranquilo, tomándola de su pata y acariciando lentamente el pelaje de su cabeza.

— Perfectamente. —sonrió cruzando la mirada con su prometido— Sabía que podría confiar en ti —agrego con tranquilidad comenzando a caminar tomada de la pata de su amado, hasta donde se encontraba cierto conejo tumbado en el piso sangrando del hocico, el cual se encontraba rodeado por quienes parecían ser sus amigos.

— No fue difícil —vamos, que a Nick le encantaba ser adulado, más cuando se trataba de cumplidos por parte de su conejita, incluso su pecho se había inflado con orgullo.

— ¿Có-cómo? —pregunto con temor el conejo cuando la pareja se acercó lo suficiente a él.

— Por favor… Somos policías expertos, ninguno de los dos se confiaría jamás —menciono Judy soltando la pata de Nick para cruzarse de brazos y observar con seriedad al conejo.

La técnica que Judy había empleado para decirle a Nick que no bajara la guardia por si el conejo se atrevía a atacarla, les costó años de práctica perfeccionarla, no era que fuera complicado hacerlo, pero en el momento en que Judy daba medía vuelta, esta debía cruzar miradas con Nick e indicarle que acción procedería.

En esta ocasión, de forma casi lógica la hembra había confirmado que aquel sujeto cargaba un arma blanca con él, después de todo, parece que había olvidado que mientras los ayudaba con la van había utilizado lo que parecía ser una navaja suiza para reparar lo que se había estropeado, aunque la coneja tenía sus dudas de su aun le llevaba consigo, pues se había cambiado de ropa.

— Por cierto… Estas arrestado por agresión policial y uso de un arma blanca —termino por decir Nick bastante complacido, sacando unas esposas de uno de sus bolsillos. ¿Qué por qué las tenía si no estaba en turno? Era bastante gracioso, pues en el caso del equipo WildeHopps, siempre, sin importar la circunstancia o si se encontraban de vacaciones debían llevar consigo paralizador, esposas y placa, aunque al primero en la lista siempre dudaban en llevarlo.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, la policía de Bunny Burrows llego a la escena, ahorrándole a la pareja tener que escoltar al conejo a prisión. Se trataba de una pareja que conocían tiempo atrás en el que habían hecho una misión juntos, una lince, así como una coneja, ambas unos años menores que Judy trabajando como oficiales.

El conejo fue arrestado y sus "amigos" habían optado por no interferir con aquello, todo con tal de no meterse en problemas.

Los padres de Judy quedaron atónitos.

— Mamá, Papá. ¿Están bien? —pregunto la coneja acercándose a ellos con tranquilidad, percatándose de que ambos se encontraban bastante confundidos con lo que había sucedido— No se preocupen, Nick y yo sabemos manejar ese tipo de situaciones —sonrió la pequeña, acercándose lo suficiente a sus padres para abrazarlos, estos aceptaron la muestra de afecto saliendo del trance en que se encontraban. Abrazaron con fuerza a su pequeña haciendo que la misma se acurrucara un poco en el cómodo abrazo.

Bonnie volteo a ver a Nick— Ven… — lo llamo rompiendo un poco el abrazo, cosa que puso nervioso al zorro, no era muy dado a muestras físicas de afecto con los padres de Judy, pero no negó acercarse, o al menos no lo negó mas de 3 veces.

La tranquilidad del abrazo continuó un poco más, hasta que fue interrumpido por las voces de pequeños conejitos que saltaban felices a unirse a la muestra de cariño.

— ¡Abrazo! —gritaron todos corriendo y saltando, provocando que Nick y Judy desearan salir corriendo.

Las personas ajenas a la familia, que solo habían estado de chisme observando la pelea o paseando por el lugar rieron al ver lo que parecía ser una pelota hecha de conejitos.

— Ya niños —ordeno Bonnie, siendo obedecida al instante, después de todo era bastante claustrofóbico estar mucho rato abrazada por tantos pequeños.

Nick salió algo mareado del abrazo, teniendo que ser ayudado por Judy a que este llegara a una banca cercana.

— Recuérdame no volver a hacer eso —susurro el zorro hundiendo su rostro sobre sus patas, quedándose así por un buen rato, podía sentir como el mundo daba vueltas.

— Y eso que ahora son menos los que viven en casa, cuando era niña era 6 veces peor. —agrego con tranquilidad la coneja sentándose a un lado de su prometido y acariciando suavemente su espalda— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? —pregunto preocupada, observando como las orejas del zorro se encontraban bajas, era raro ver mal a Nick, pero no era la primera vez que tenía ese tipo de malestares, a veces incluso duraban un par de horas.

— Agua… —susurro en forma de súplica mientras continuaba con la cara hundida sobre sus patas, su respiración era bastante rápida y agitada.

— Iré a cómpratela, ya vuelvo —respondió la pequeña coneja besando suavemente la cabeza del zorro y dando una última caricia en su espalda. Se levantó de la banca y observo a su alrededor, no quería dejar a Nick solo, a lo lejos se podían ver a los padres de Judy platicando con otra pareja de conejos, no los interrumpiría, demasiadas preocupaciones habían tenido con lo que había pasado momentos atrás.

Cerca vio como algunos de sus hermanos jugaban en los columpios, resbaladeros y en la arena, se veían demasiado divertidos para hacerle caso, pero en ese momento se percató de algo… Una pequeña conejita se encontraba apartada de todos simplemente observando como los demás se divertían, daba mucho para pensar como la niña los observaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de ilusión porque la invitaran a los juegos en cuanto uno de sus hermanos o hermanas se le acercaban, pero al ser tan joven la hacían a un lado…

Por un segundo despego la vista de la pequeña y volteó a ver a su prometido, quien se encontraba sentado aun con la cabeza escondida entre las patas, estaría bien unos segundos solo. Corriendo con rapidez se acercó a la pequeña, quien se emocionó apenas vio a la "Tía Judy" acercándose.

— ¡Tía Judy! —dijo emocionada dando pequeños saltitos— ¿Jugar? —pregunto, sus ojos brillaban como dos piedras preciosas y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su hermoso rostro.

— Claro, podemos jugar. —como buena hermana mayor se colocó en cuclillas hasta quedar un poco más cercana a la altura de su hermana y le sonrió con dulzura— ¿Me puedes esperar a un lado del tío Nick mientras que yo voy a comprar un poco de agua? —se volteo un poco asomándose por detrás de su espalda y señalando con su pata a su mareado prometido. No había necesidad de que insistiera, aunque fuera un poco, pues en cuanto había mencionado al zorro la pequeña lo busco con ahínco, volteando de un lado a otro antes de que Judy lo señalara.

— ¡Siiii! —respondió sin dudar con vocecita aguda y antes de esperar alguna otra palabra de su hermana pudo verla salir corriendo de forma un poco torpe, corriendo el riesgo de caerse en varias ocasiones, después de todo tan solo tenía 2 años y andar en dos patas le era aún un poquito complicado.

Intentando tardar lo menos posible Judy se dirigió a un pequeño local donde vendían alimentos, bebidas y unas cuantas golosinas. Comprando únicamente el agua, aunque por un momento pensó en comprar algo dulce para ella, ya que había recordado que antes de aquella pelea ella se encontraba bebiendo una malteada, malteada que ella le había pasado de forma repentina a Nick, casi estampándosela en la cara, pero que por descuido del zorro había terminado regada en el piso.

— Tío Nick… ¿Qué tienes? —escucho la coneja mientras se acercaba a donde yacía su prometido y hermanita sentados, la infanta se encontraba de píe sobre la banca meneando lentamente a Nick para que este le hiciera caso.

— Se siente un poquito mal Nicolle —respondió ella una vez estuvo frente a ellos, la pequeña la miro con una mueca de lado y ojitos de curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué? —su mirada no se apartó en ningún momento de la de su hermana y sus orejas estaban levantadas esperando la respuesta.

— Porque se mareo un poco —la voz de Judy sonaba tranquila y con esa misma tranquilidad se hinco frente a Nick, acaricio sus patas para llamar su atención y una vez que él mismo volteo a verla, le ofreció la bebida que había comprado para él.

— Y. ¿Por qué? —musito curiosa la pequeña obteniendo las miradas de ambos adultos, aunque el zorro estuviera un poco más concentrado bebiendo el agua en tragos pequeños.

— Pues porque hacía mucho calor en el abrazo de hace ratito —aclaro, aunque ni ella estaba muy segura si había sido bajo aquella circunstancia pues Nick jamás le hacía caso de ir al médico.

— Ohhh… ¿Por qué hacía calor? —continúo cuestionando la pequeña colocándose de pie en la banca.

— Porque… Porque nuestro pelaje es calientito y éramos muchos juntos —mientras contestaba aquello se fue poniendo de píe hasta quedar a su altura normal.

— ¿Por qué? —Judy esperaba que las preguntas terminarán, pero no, al contrario, continuaban.

— Porque… —dudo, no sabía ni a que se refería su pequeña duda— Pues porque era un abrazo familiar —la pequeña rio y jugo con el borde de su vestido.

— No, no —hablo sonriendo y riendo un poco— Qué por qué tío Nick esta enfermito —la coneja mayor se quedó observando confundida al ver que Nicolle había vuelto a la misma pregunta de un inicio.

— Ah… Bueno… —titubeo sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Ya, ya pequeña Zanahorias —la voz del zorro llamo la atención de ambas— estoy perfectamente —sonrió levantándose de la banca y cargando a la pequeña conejita.

— Pero… —susurro Judy observando de manera preocupada a Nick.

— Estoy bien Pelusa —un pequeño beso fue plantado en los labios de la coneja ocasionando que la misma se sonrojara un poco y sonriera. Mientras que la pequeña que el zorro traía en brazos se cubriera los ojos con inocencia.

— ¡Cosas de grandes! —musito avergonzada sin apartar sus pequeñas patitas de sus ojos.

La pareja rio al ver la reacción que habían causado.

Durante un par de minutos después Judy había convencido a sus hermanos menores que jugaran todos juntos con Nicolle a las escondidas, cosa que había generado un poco de reproches que al final simplemente se quedaron en berrinches sin sentido.

El reloj marcaba las 8 cuando todos volvieron a casa, las estrellas eran bastante más notables que en la gran urbe de Zootopia.

— Ustedes dos esperen —la pareja fue detenida en el momento en que habían puesto una pata sobre el primer escalón para volver a la habitación.

— ¿Ocurre algo mamá? —pregunto la coneja observando como su madre se acercaba a los dos con una especie de boletos en la pata.

— Tú padre y yo estuvimos hablando con los Browns… —ambos se quedaron en silencio sin comprender a que se refería— Nos dijeron que habían visto lo que sucedió con Julius, al parecer ese era el nombre del conejo que los ataco, sino mal recuerdo ya había tenido problemas con algunas parejas como ustedes —conto Bonnie sorprendiendo a ambos— pero solo ustedes lograron plantarle la cara… Si, se la plantaron muy bien. ¡Contra el piso! —aquel comentario hizo reír a los 3 pues habían recordado al pobre conejito tirado en el piso al punto de las lágrimas por el golpe que Nick le había dado.

— Buena esa suegrita —sonrió levemente Nick cruzándose de brazos.

— Concuerdo con Nick, pero, cual es el punto mamá —cuestiono la impaciente conejita pues no entendía aun a donde quería llegar su madre.

— Cierto, cierto, me voy por las ramas. Los Browns desde que se mudaron hacen de vez en cuando eventos para las parejas de la cuidad y me dieron unos boletos para la noche de películas que tendrán hoy, son bastante famosos esos eventos en Bunny Burrows así que las entradas se venden como el pan caliente. —la coneja extendió su pata entregando los boletos a su hija, quien los tomo no muy convencida— Les vendrá bien distraerse después de lo que paso en la tarde y si no quieren ver las películas me contaron que tienen muchas otras cosas divertidas por hacer —Judy volteo a ver a Nick quien con tranquilidad había aceptado ir al evento.

— Esta bien mamá, iremos, gracias por lo boletos —sonrió la joven coneja guardando los boletos en su bolsillo.

— Agradézcanselo a los Browns cuando los vean, ahora es mejor que vayan a darse una ducha y se arreglen. —la coneja poso su pata sobre el hombro de ambos y les sonrió— Empieza en 30 minutos el evento, así que no se distraigan —agrego antes de alejarse de ellos y adentrarse en la cocina.

"¿Por qué eso me sonó como amenaza?" Se preguntó Nick a si mismo de forma mental "¿Tal vez porque aún recuerda lo que paso en el baño?" respondió su cuestión con otra interrogante, era claro para él a que se refería su querida suegrita.

— ¡Vamos Nick! —la voz de su amada lo distrajo de lo que encontraba pensando, así como el tacto de sus patas tomándolo del brazo.

— S-Si — titubeó con nerviosismo sonriendo levemente a su tierna conejita, quién sin esperar a que el zorro comenzara su caminar autónomo, lo estiro llevándolo consigo hasta su habitación.

El sonido de un suspiró y el impacto de un peso sobre el colchón lleno la habitación.

— ¿Todo bien Zanahorias? —pregunto él, pues apenas entraron a la habitación la expresión de ella había cambiado un poco, eso y acompañado de que se encontraba tumbada sobre la cama mirando al techo.

— Pensé que después de tanto tiempo no nos encontraríamos en situaciones donde nos juzgan por nuestra relación… —susurro la mamífera de forma melancólica, mientras cubría sus ojos con su brazo.

— Oh vamos Judy… —respondió sonriendo con ternura al ver la dulce imagen de su prometida tan indefensa— Sabíamos muy bien a lo que tendríamos que enfrentarnos cuando nos volvimos una pareja hace 5 años y en ese tiempo hubieron muchos problemas, los cuales fueron disminuyendo con el pasar de los años —la coneja pudo sentir el peso de su prometido hundiendo un poco la cama, así como el cálido tacto de su pata acariciando su cabeza.

— No sé cómo puedes estar tan calmado —reprocho destapando sus ojos y volteando a ver a Nick quien le sonría con ternura.

— Por favor Tesoro, con que tu familia haya aceptado nuestra relación me doy por bien servido. —explico mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en la frente para que entrara en razón, causando que en un instante su pareja se sentara en la cama y volteara a verlo haciendo un puchero— Aparte, con todos ustedes ya tengo convencida a la mitad de la población mundial —rio él al ver como el gesto molesto de su amada no hacía nada más que incrementar. Con el riesgo de tal vez ser golpeado por su tierna novia, se acercó lo más posible a su rostro, notando automáticamente que la pequeña herbívora se había avergonzado— ¿Tantos años juntos y sigues poniéndote nerviosa cuando me acerco? —sonrió coqueto mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la respiración de Judy había parado por un breve instante.

La coneja cerro los ojos un instante e inhaló profundo, sería mejor que se tranquilizara o él zorro sacaría provecho de verla así— ¿Tal vez porqué nunca sé que planeas? —susurro lanzándole una mirada coqueta, al igual que su tono de voz.

— ¿Yo? ¡¿Planear algo?! Nooo, no, para nada Pelusa. —sobreactuó inocencia colocando una de sus patas sobre su pecho y haciendo reír suavemente a su prometida, una sonrisa de victoria apareció en su rostro— Objetivo logrado —susurro el acercándose a Judy, tan cerca que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro en su pelaje. Sus miradas se cruzaron, él zorro pudo notar la inseguridad que ocultaba ella, aquel problema había desbordado el miedo que sentía la joven, algo de lo que siempre intentaba esconder debajo de una roca y hacerse la fuerte— Te amo Judy… —susurro dulcemente, acariciando la mejilla de su amada y sin despegar un mínimo segundo su vista de la coneja. En el momento en que vio que ella bajaba lentamente la mirada, Nick se acercó a ella y mucho antes de que reaccionara… La beso, aquel sería un muy suave contacto entre sus bocas el cual iría lentamente volviéndose más intenso.

Se separaron al momento en que se quedaron sin aliento.

— Vamos a alistarnos coneja sentimental —sugerido él una vez que vio a su prometida sonreírle de forma más animada, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su maleta para buscar algo de ropa que ponerse— En lo que te decides sobre que ropa ponerte me iré a duchar —comento guiñándole el ojo a la mamífera— si quieres acompañarme eres más que bienvenida, solo toca la clave secreta en la puerta y te abriré —sin perder su tono coqueto de toda la vida salió de la habitación diciendo aquellas palabras mientras meneaba suavemente su cola, para al final solo cerrar la puerta y dejar a su linda conejita sola.

— Torpe zorro —susurro sonriendo con la cabeza agachada y moviéndola de un lado a otro en forma de negación.

Se levantó de su mullida cama y se dirigió a buscar la ropa que se pondría para el evento, fueron unos largos minutos antes de que pudiera decidirse sobre que vestir, incluso varías de sus prendas habían sido lanzadas a diversas partes de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió.

— Muy mal Pelusa, me dejaste esperándote —contaba cierto zorro vestido con una camisa blanca de vestir y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

— No me dijiste la clave, lo siento —respondió ella tomando la ropa que había elegido y caminando hasta el marco de la puerta— Sera para la próxima, Tesoro… —giño un ojo la coneja coqueta, así como su prometido lo había hecho antes de que se fuera al baño y dejando atontado al pobre zorro se marchó.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo para llegar al baño no pudo evitar reír suavemente al ver la reacción de su amado ante su coqueteo, era obvio que el depredador se moría por ella y los momentos en que estaban a solas eran bastante divertidos en la mayoría de los casos. Después de algunos pasos llego a su destino, cerró la puerta con seguro, dejo la ropa limpia en un pequeño mueble de la habitación y comenzó a retirar una por una las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, hasta dejar este completamente desnudo, se agacho a recoger la ropa sucia que había dejado en el piso y la llevo directo al cesto de la ropa sucia que se encontraba en el baño.

Abrió la regadera y un chorro potente de agua salió disparado hacia adelante. Una vez que el agua estaba lo suficiente tibia para meterse, incorporó su cuerpo debajo de la regadera, cerro sus ojos y dejo que el agua impactara suavemente contra su pelaje empapándola lentamente de forma uniforme, podía sentir como todas sus dudas y temores iban siendo de poco a poco borrados por aquel líquido vital.

Suspiro, no había sido un pequeño suspiro sino al contrario, había sido uno bastante largo y pesado, la coneja se cuestionaba seriamente sobre si era correcto seguir preocupándose por lo que el mundo exterior pensaría de su relación cuando las personas que a ella le importan habían aceptado su amor hace algunos años.

Después de una rápida enjabonada, se enjuago, cerro la llave del agua, tomo su toalla y comenzó a secar su pelaje. Era bastante tardada en realizar esta actividad y había olvidado pedirle prestada a su madre la secadora de pelo, lo más rápido que realizó la actividad, despeinándose bastante, ya después se pasaría el cepillo por encima.

Comenzó a vestirse. La primera prenda que se pondría sería un pantalón negro de nailon que contorneaba de forma sexy su figura, continuando después de algunos conflictos con el pantalón, siguió con una linda blusa de tirantes gruesos, holgada y de color menta que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Se miró en el espejo unos minutos, intentando verse linda ante él, ese tipo de cosas que hace una hembra para asegurarse de que la elección que había hecho era la correcta.

— ¡Perfecto! —sonrió mirando de patas a orejas su reflejó— Ahora solo queda cepillarme el pelaje… —susurro, tomando uno de los cepillos que se encontraban en la habitación, dudaba que a alguna de sus hermanas le molestara que lo tomara prestado.

Estaba lista, reluciente, capaz de conquistar a quien la observara con atención.

— ¡Judy, se nos hace tarde! —grito el zorro desde debajo de las escaleras observando como faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzará el evento, su prometida era bastante puntual, pero en cosas de este tipo siempre demoraba siglos. Él zorro no sabía si aún continuaba en el baño o si ya había ido a la habitación, pero el grito que había lanzado llegaría seguramente hasta el otro lado de la casa.

— Perdón por la tardanza… —hablo con suavidad la coneja bajando coquetamente por las escaleras cargando un pequeño bolso negro.

Su prometido sintió como su corazón se le salía, así como seguramente sus ojos y quijada, él le reprochaba a la coneja que aún se ponía nerviosa al estar cerca de él, pero a aquel zorro le pasaba una situación similar, sin importar cuantas veces la viera luciendo hermosa cada vez que salían juntos acababa babeando como un completo idiota.

— ¿Nos vamos? —sonrió ella una vez se encontró al lado de su pareja, sacándolo del trance en que lo había metido.

— Ah… Cla-Claro —se aclaró la voz, portarse como idiota no iba con su personalidad— ¡Vamos! —apenas había vociferado aquello, la coneja lo tomo de la pata y salieron rápidamente de la casa, caminó a la tenue luz que se encontraba metros más adelante.

Sería una buena noche, era lo que pensaba el zorro.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¡Woo! Estoy bastante feliz por haber terminado el capitulo, creí que mi bajón me lo impediria pero. ¡No! ¡Huahuahua! :3

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, critica, risa o ganas de apresurarme serán bien recividas

Ahora... Agradecimiento especiales para:

 **fatima damian** \- Me alegro mucho mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y pues aqui tienes la conti ;3

 **Rene18** \- Lamento mucho haberlos dejado en suspenso pero... Es lo divertido y sobre todo el capitulo en si tu sabes que adoro hacer sufrir un poquito a Nick, pobrecillo, las cosas que le pasan por mi culpa... ¡En fin! Algún día lo recomenzare por todas las que le hago (si es que puedo, claro), ahora veamos... Espero que te haya gustado el cap y lo que le ocurrio a ese conejito que en lo personal me cae muuy mal c:

 **Allison Doolin** \- ¡Lo siento por cortarlo alli! D: Pero aqui esta la conti~ espero que te haya gustado y que sea lo que esperabas o tal vez más, no se, jajaja, por cierto, muchas gracias por darte cuenta de ese detalle, suelo confundir mucho esas palabras por alguna razón (supongo que retraso mio xD)... ¡Gracias por eso! :3

¡Muchas gracias por leer y les mando un gran saludo! :3


	5. Tropiezos 5

_¡Hola a todos! Aqui con un nuevo capitulo, he de decir que fue bastante divertido planearlo así como escribirlo por cierto, es solo una recomendación pero si pueden, sería bonito que leyeran el capitulo escuchando musica instumental romantica así como en cierta parte, musica instrumental algo más animada. Y si... Lo digo porque escuchando ese tipo de musica fue como terminar de escribir el capitulo... Desde ayer hasta hoy por mas o menos las 3 de la mañana estuve como loca escribiendo, fue divertido, aun tal vez quede medio ciega._

 _Un agradecimiento a mi Beta reader por revisar el capitulo como siempre :3_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tropiezos 5**_

El sol se había marchado ocasionando que el cielo se pintara de un color azul oscuro, adornado con pequeños destellos lejanos que eran acompañados por una hermosa luna llena, una luna que resplandecía iluminando con su luz los antiguos caminos que conectaban entre las residencias de Bunny Burrows, aquel caminó se encontraba simplemente transitado por dos mamíferos, los cuales caminaban con paso firme hacía un resplandor de luz que se veía a lo lejos, desde donde se encontraba la pareja podían escuchar el animado ambiente que había en el lugar.

Los pasos de ambos se aceleraron al darse cuenta de lo atrasados que estaban y como no si la coneja había tardado un poco en arreglarse, pero el zorro se lo perdonaba, para él se veía preciosa y quien dijera lo contrario se las vería con él.

— Pelusa, una carrera a ver quién llega primero —reto el zorro, comenzando a adelantarse al paso de su prometida.

— ¡Si pierdes me invitas la cena! —afirmo entusiasmada, este tipo de retos con Nick siempre le divertían, sobre todo cuando apostaba pequeñas cosas de ese estilo. Antes de recibir respuesta por parte del zorro, la coneja corrió con toda la velocidad que le era posible.

— ¿Así que a esas jugamos? —susurro el depredador antes de correr a alcanzar de inmediato a la tierna conejita.

La velocidad a la que ambos avanzaban fue constante, sin ceder ante la rapidez del otro, hombro con hombro corrían, como si estuvieran unidos, un gesto de seriedad cruzo por el rostro de ambos una vez que vieron la "meta", el paso de ambos aumento de tal forma que sin soltar gota de sudor alguna o al menos agitarse un poco, llegaron a su destinó.

— ¡Gane! —grito la coneja emocionada pegando pequeños saltitos y observando triunfante a su compañero.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo gane Pelusa!—reprocho el zorro volteando a ver a su pareja.

— ¡Claro que no! —como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, la coneja de cruzo de brazos y volteo hacía el lado opuesto a donde se encontraba el zorro, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Nick se acercó lentamente a Judy, tan suavemente que era imposible escuchar sus patas avanzando sobre la tierra. Una vez que se encontró justo por detrás de la pequeña coneja mordió suavemente su oreja, causando un pequeño chillido de sorpresa por parte de su prometida.

— ¿Eres consciente de lo encantadora que te vez haciendo berrinche? —susurro seductor, abrazándola por la espalda y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera.

— N-No hago berrinche… Y… ¿Po-Por qué me mordiste? —la voz de la coneja intentaba sonar lo más tranquila posible, pero, en diversas ocasiones, mientras hablaba, pequeños titubeos llenos de nervios se escapaban de sus labios.

— Hum… Porque yo gane y tú eres la cena —un enorme sonrojo apareció detrás del pelaje de quien era presa del zorro, nunca podría evitar ponerse de los nervios cuando él se comportaba de aquella forma con ella.

Sin meditar su reacción la coneja golpeo con su codo el estómago del zorro provocando que el mismo guardara cierta distancia y rompiera el abrazo.

El rostro de Judy reflejaba enorme nerviosismo, mientras que el de Nick reflejaba sorpresa.

Las miradas duraron un par de segundos, simplemente pudiendo escuchar el sonido del evento y el del suave viendo meciendo las copas de los árboles.

— Te-Tenemos que buscar la entrada el evento… —agrego Judy, rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos. Avanzo hasta donde se encontraba su prometido y lo tomo de la pata, avergonzada, como si se tratara de su primera cita— Perdona por el golpe… —susurro apenada, observando el piso mientras avanzaban en busca de la entrada.

Se encontraban frente a una linda casa, bastante similar a la de sus padres, siendo lo bastante grande para criar cientos de conejitos.

— Por favor Zanahorias, como si fueras tan fuerte —mintió el zorro, observando sonriente a su apenada prometida, era lindo verla así. El golpe le había dolido bastante, aunque aceptaba que había sido su culpa por hacer tal proposición en ese momento, pero es que la conejita se volvía irresistible para el en todo momento.

— Entonces a la próxima te golpeare con más fuerza —comento la coneja observando de reojo y con una sonrisa de lado a su asustado zorro, quién al escuchar eso había puesto una cara de miedo y preocupación. Una risa escapo de los labios de la joven al ver la reacción que su pareja había tenido— Nick, conozco mi nivel de fuerza… Y contigo me contengo muchísimo, no te quiero internado en el hospital… Como… Aquella vez… —lo que había comenzado como una especie de chiste hacía el zorro provocó que Judy se sumiera en recuerdos dolorosos de años pasados. La voz de la mamífera se fue cortando de poco en poco, hundiéndose cada vez más en una de las ocasiones donde por poco pierde a Nick.

— En ese tiempo era un inexperto en la policía. —agrego él mientras veía hacía al frente. La entrada estaba cerca, pero una larga valla de madera impedía ver hacia dentro y curiosear— ¡Ahora míranos! ¡Somos de los mejores en el ZPD! Nada será capaz de detenernos… Te lo prometo… —menciono valeroso, suavizando su voz justo al final de sus palabras y apretando con delicadeza la pata de su prometida en un intento de hacerla sentir protegida.

— Lo se Nick… —sus miradas se cruzaron, intercambiando tiernamente una sonrisa, la cual en boca de la coneja se borró pronto— Pero. ¿No te da miedo? Ya sabes, nuestro trabajo es… Bastante duró y… Difícil… —era curioso para él escuchar ese tipo de palabras sobretodo viniendo de su prometida, él sabía que no era una conejita del todo fuerte, en a lo que sentimientos se refería, pero por más oscuro que estuviera el camino de ellos dos jamás reprochaba, ni la veía flaquear, se había vuelto bastante firme en el área laboral, tanto que extrañaba demasiado al zorro su comprensible temor.

Nick se detuvo en seco, metros antes de llegar a la entrada del evento. Y volteo a ver de forma tierna a su linda conejita.

— Lo sé, Judy… Nuestro trabajo está lleno de riesgos y nunca sabemos con certeza si ese día volveremos a pasar la noche en casa, entiendo tú temor… Porque yo también, muchas veces lo he tenido, pero amo lo que hacemos, amo ayudar a los demás y hacer de Zootopia un lugar mejor… —la coneja quien en silencio había escuchado las palabras suaves de su prometido, apretó la pata del mismo.

— Yo también amo hacer de Zootopia un lugar mejor… —susurro ella sonriendo suavemente, como si se encontrara fingiendo aquel gesto.

— Perdón por nunca haber tocado el tema en todos estos años… —menciono el zorro colocándose en cuclillas para quedar directamente al rostro de su amada— ¿Te parece si después lo hablamos con más calma en casa? —la coneja afirmo con la cabeza, siendo de forma instantánea jalada hasta la entrada al evento— ¡Por ahora hay que divertirnos Pelusa! —en el momento en que Nick había dicho aquello una pequeña risita escapo de los labios de la coneja. Era increíble la forma en que el zorro podía animarla.

Se encontraron frente a la entrada del evento, donde dos conejos aguardaban.

— ¡Buenas noches jóvenes! —saludo enérgicamente un conejo que parecía rondar la edad de los padres de Judy, se trataba de un conejo marrón oscuro quien vestía un overol y camisa a cuadros.

— ¡Buenas noches! —respondió en conjunto la pareja mientras que Judy buscaba los boletos del evento.

— ¡Oh, cariño! Es la hija de los Hopps —agrego una coneja de pelaje color crema y vestimentas similares a las del conejo— ¡Me alegra de Bonnie los haya convencido! —la pareja sonrió apenada, pues las personas que se encontraban frente a ellos eran quienes los habían invitado.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación —menciono Nick de forma bastante respetuosa, sonriendo sutil a la pareja que tenía frente a él.

— Vimos por lo que tuvieron que pasar en la plaza y pensamos que un poco de diversión animaría el ambiente entre los dos —respondió el esposo, señalando con su pulgar lo que estaba sucediendo detrás suyo.

— Aquí tiene… —interrumpió Judy, entregado los boletos de forma cortes a la coneja que se encontraba casi a su lado.

— Gracias… —sonrió ella, tomando las entradas y rompiéndolas por la zona punteada— ¡Es horrible lo que les paso! Ninguna pareja debería de ser vista de esa forma, nosotros tuvimos que mudarnos de nuestro anterior pueblo cuando una de nuestras hijas contrajo matrimonio con una liebre, la forma en que nos veían al pasar por la calle expresaba demasiado desprecio, todo por ser la familia a quien una de sus hijas se había casado con alguien que no era de nuestra especie —la pareja se sorprendió, sobre todo Judy, le alegraba al menos saber que aunque Bunny Burrows era un pueblo bastante conservador, cada uno de los habitantes respetaba la vida de los demás y no criticaban a la ligera— Al menos aquello ya quedó en el pasado… Y mi pequeña es muy feliz en su matrimonio —termino relatando con notable gesto de alegría y tranquilidad, mientras que de una pequeña caja de cartón que se encontraba a su lado sacaba dos brazaletes de papel blancos— Pata derecha —pidió, ocasionando que la pareja obedeciera a la petición. Los brazaletes que la coneja tenía fueron colocados en la muñeca de ambos mamíferos— Listo, la entrada incluye cualquier tipo de alimento que deseen ingerir dentro del festival, así como golosinas. Ya no los entretenemos más, aquí tienen el programa con las actividades que tendremos —termino de hablar la coneja mientras entregaba un pequeño folleto a la pareja quien aún meditaba lo que acababan de decirles.

Nick tomo el programa y con una sonrisa en los labios, ambos agradecieron a los organizadores del evento, para continuar su camino y al fin adentrarse al evento.

De primera instancia eran incapaces de ver a los lados, pues la entrada estaba de una forma bastante elegante, a los lados se encontraba una alta cerca de madera de color blanco que había estado delimitando el espacio del terreno del festival desde un inicio, ahora, a los lados de ese camino cercado unas enredaderas con flores de diversas tonalidades de rosa adornaban el lugar.

El suelo, que era de césped de un color verde bastante vivo estaba decorado con pétalos de flores, así como tras una separación de 4 pasos, pequeñas luces se encontraban en las orillas sendero, acompañando a los faroles de colores colgando en la parte superior de la valla, cayendo de forma sutil.

Como en Bunny Burrows no había mamíferos muy grandes todo parecía estar perfectamente diseñado para animales pequeños y medianos.

La pareja avanzo lentamente por el camino, deleitándose por los encantos que el pasillo ocasionaba, la luz era tenue pero era suficiente para que se observara perfectamente cada detalle.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando frente a ellos un enorme árbol bastante frondoso aparecía, aquel árbol parecía mágico, faroles de cristales de diversos colores colgaban del mismo.

— ¡Waaaa! —exclamó la coneja emocionada y deteniéndose en el camino para observar el paisaje que se desvelaba frente a ella, su prometido al verla detenerse hizo lo mismo y sonrió de ternura al verla feliz— ¡Es genial! —sonrió, una sonrisa bastante amplia.

— ¿Nos tomamos una foto? —Nick se acercó a su prometida, sosteniendo su teléfono celular con la pata. Ella acepto con alegría y pego un pequeño saltito emocionada.

Ante sus ojos la cámara delantera mostraba sus rostros, Nick, sorprendiendo a su prometida la había cargado con una de sus patas para que el ángulo fuera perfecto. Un pequeño _"clic"_ se escuchó una vez que el zorro tomo la foto.

Eran ellos dos, felices, emocionados y con el hermoso paisaje que tenían detrás de ellos, para ambos era como un sueño.

— ¡Salió perfecta! ¡Tienes que pasarme la foto de rato! —sonrió la coneja, se sentía tan infantil diciendo aquello que de nueva cuenta el recuerdo de su primera cita había llegado a su memoria.

— Es lo que pasa cuando un galán como yo se toma una foto —bromeo Nick, haciendo parecer como si lo que decía iba en serio e incluso haciendo caer en su broma a su amada, quien había reído ante las flores que se echaba el zorro a sí mismo.

Mientras la risa iba disminuyendo la coneja comenzó a caminar hacía el enorme árbol, y una vez observo a su alrededor llego a la conclusión de que se habían emocionado demasiado pronto pues las cosas apenas estaban comenzando.

Puestos de comida a montón iluminados y adornados de forma hermosa, juegos de habilidad del otro lado, un juego mecánico y muchas otras cosas que su cerebro no terminaban de comprender que eran, pero todo, sin excepción se veían encantador.

Todo estaba arreglado de forma bella, pero sin llegar a sobre cargar demasiado el ambiente.

Sin que la coneja se diera cuenta, otra foto fue tomada, se trataba de ella, de espaldas, observando su alrededor.

"Se ve hermosa" Pensó el zorro después de guardar su teléfono celular y avanzar hasta su prometida para acariciar su cabeza así como sujetar su pata.

Había bastantes parejas paseando alegremente por el lugar, riendo, comiendo, charlando, cada una metida en un mundo distinto y sorpresivamente en varias ocasiones los ojos de ambos habían visualizado parejas interespecie.

— Muy bien Pelusa, primero que nada, si alguno de nosotros se separa del otro nuestro punto de reunión será aquí. ¿De acuerdo? —ella confirmó, moviendo suavemente su cabeza para después levantarla hacia arriba en dirección a donde se encontraba una señal con la ubicación de todas las cosas.

— ¿A dónde iremos primero? —preguntó Judy observando como en el momento que había dicho aquello Nick había observado el folleto que le habían dado.

— Al parecer van a pasar una película dentro de poco… ¿Empezamos con algo tranquilo? —recomendó el zorro mientras leía las cosas que tendría el evento.

Había desde cosas muy normales hasta otras bastante curiosas de pensar, pero se escuchaban divertidos.

— Claro, mi madre nos dijo que era una noche de películas, pero… Vaya que resulto ser más que eso… —una pequeña risa se escuchó salir de los labios de la mamífera.

— Estoy igual de sorprendido que tú, hum… ¿Nos dividimos? —Sugirió el zorro observando la gente que había en los puestos de comida— Tu buscas un lugar donde sentarnos y yo me encargo de la comida —una sonrisa coqueta y un giño fue la acción que haría el zorro en el momento en que se alejó un poco para comenzar su búsqueda.

La coneja se despidió tiernamente de su amado simplemente moviendo su pata de un lado a otro suavemente.

Mientras la hermosa coneja avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba la zona donde se exhibiría la película veía con curiosidad cada cosa que sucedía, así como a su olfato llegaban dulces y deliciosos aromas de la comida que vendían.

Judy se sentía tan asombrada como la primera vez que había visitado Zootopia, era imposible dejar de ver a todos lados y maravillarse por cada mínimo encanto, por cada mínima decoración absurdamente hermosa que amplificaba la esencia del lugar. Las luces, las parejas, los olores, los colores, incluso hasta el clima hacía perfecto todo, cada cosa, por más mínima que fuera… Era increíble. Se sentía algo absurda, parecía una niña pequeña emocionada en su primera navidad u alguna cosa por el estilo.

Avanzo por el prado, sin dejar de maravillar sus ojos con todo, así como recordar los lindos momentos que había tenido con Nick, tal vez fuera el ambiente del lugar o la sentimental música de fondo que había comenzado hace unos segundos atrás. Sonrió a sus adentros.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la zona donde exhibirían la película, como era de esperarse la luz allí era más escasa, simplemente lo suficiente para poder avanzar sin chocarse con alguien, en vez de sillas había sabanas en el césped donde las parejas podían hacer pequeños picnics y recostarse con toda comodidad y al frente sobre un escenario había una pantalla gigante.

Apenas la coneja observo un lugar vacío corrió para tomar asiento y esperar a su amado zorro quien se cuestionaba que debería llevar para su amada, ya que por despistado no había preguntado.

— Di-disculpé… —una voz femenina detrás de la coneja hizo que su vista que se encontraba fijamente en su celular cambiara a la de una joven nutria, quien parecía preocupada— Ha visto a un conejo… —apenada la joven pregunto sin dar una buena descripción de a quien buscaba.

— ¿Un conejo? ¿No me puedes dar una descripción más exacta? —pregunto Judy observando curiosa, era una nutria de pelaje marrón y ojos azules quien vestía con pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa con celeste de cuadros.

La mamífera comenzaría a dar una descripción detallada de quien para ella juraba ser su "amigo". Según el relato de ella se ambos habían separado cuando ella había ido a los baños, él la esperaría afuera, pero cuando salió no lo había visto por ningún lado y le había dejado su bolso con su celular dentro.

— Hum… No me suena haber visto a alguien que concuerde… ¡Ya se! Dime su número de teléfono y le llamare —dando la solución más fácil de todas Judy, comenzó el marcado después de que la joven dijera los dígitos. Hubo respuesta y la coneja conto la ubicación de la nutria.

Un par de minutos pasaron cuando un conejo, el cual concordaba a la perfección con la descripción llego corriendo hasta encontrarse a un lado de la nutria.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo malo! —regaño el conejo a su acompañante, mirando como esta agachaba la cabeza y reía avergonzada— Te estuve esperando afuera de los baños e incluso entre a ver si estabas allí… —Judy observaba como la pareja discutía, era gracioso de ver, eran mamíferos tal vez 10 años más jóvenes que ella, así que resultaba tierno ver sus comportamientos.

— Yo… Bueno… Los pupilentes que me puse me estaban molestando mucho así que me los quite y bueno… ¡Sabes que no veo bien sin mis lentes! Así que no te vi… —de nuevo la coneja intento no reír y continúo observando la situación. La nutria estaba apenada mientras que el conejo veía de forma incrédula a su pareja.

— Espero que traigas tus lentes en tu bolso o sino si me reiré a carcajadas por ser tan despistada… —el conejo sonrió entregándole su bolso a la mamífera, quien apenas lo tomo comenzaría a buscar sus lentes.

— Aquí están… —agrego molesta colocándoselos, su amigo había comenzado a reír.

— ¿Amigos tuyos Zanahorias? —asustando a su prometida, apareció cierto zorro cargando un bote de palomitas de maíz, dos refrescos, un algodón de azúcar y una manzana de caramelo. Muchas buenas golosinas perfectas para ver una película.

— Algo así… —susurro, observando como la mamífera seguía molesta con su acompañante, casi al punto de quererlo golpear.

— Que agresivo amor… —comento Nick, sentándose a un lado de su prometida y observando la situación— Se parece un poco a ti cuan…—apenas él se encontraba diciendo cuando la coneja tomo el hocico de su novio y lo callo.

Después de un tiempo la pareja que se encontraba junto a Nick y Judy peleándose por tonterías, se marchó, no sin antes agradecer y disculparse por lo que habían visto.

— Curiosa pareja… —opino el zorro abriendo el refresco que tenía en su pata, mientras que la coneja comía palomitas de maíz.

— Según ella son amigos —con la boca un poco llena de comida y acurrucándose a un lado de Nick conto aquello, no sonaba para nada convencida, pero al no conocerlos no podía dar todo por falso.

— Claro, es muy normal invitar a tu amiga a un festival para parejas —él rio. Sin importar por donde lo viera, le había recordado aquellas ocasiones en que había invitado a salir como "amigos" a quien ahora se catalogaba como su prometida y sin duda alguna el amor de su vida.

Antes de que la coneja opinara algo, las tenues luces se fueron apagando poco apoco y la película comenzó. Ninguno de los dos la había visto así que entre malos chistes por parte del zorro y juegos lanzándose las palomitas la noche fue pasando lenta pero divertida.

— ¡Fue muy divertida la película! —sonreía la coneja levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su amado, quien le había dado la pata.

— ¿Mejor que las que eliges los fines de semana? ¡Si! —él rio, observando como los gestos de su amada cambiaban, de uno feliz y contento a uno con el ceño fruncido y que expresaba molestia.

— ¿Yo? ¡Si tú eres el que elige películas aburridas! —se quejó, regresándole el insulto.

— Por favor Zanahorias, mi gusto en películas es excelente, otra cosa es que tú tengas malos gustos —sonrió levemente acercándose con velocidad al rostro de su amada para antes de que ella reaccionara besar su pequeña y tierna naricita.

— Entonces si tengo malos gustos… ¿Eso significa que eres un mal gusto mío? —con la misma velocidad que el zorro había tenido para besar la naricita de la coneja, ella la había tomado del cuello de la playera para impedir que él se separa de ella. La mirada de ambos se cruzó y ella lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios bastante divertida.

— Soy el único buen gusto que has tenido en tú vida tesoro, yo que tú no me dejaría ni un segundo solito —le coqueteo acercándose de nuevo a su prometida, tanto que sus narices chocaron.

— Claro… Por qué sino luego alguna otra mamífera te llevara y secuestrara. ¿Verdad? —la coneja acaricio lentamente las orejas del zorro causándole algo de satisfacción. Para después soltarlo, casi dejándolo caer por la pérdida de equilibrio y comenzando a caminar de vuelta a donde se encontraba el enorme árbol.

Nick despertando del encanto en que lo había subido su amada, tomo la basura que habían dejado y corrió tras de ella, no sin antes tirar los desechos que habían provocado en el bote de basura más cercano.

Una vez se juntaron observaron el programa para ver qué cosas habría de emocionantes para ir.

— ¡Mira hay una guerra de pintura! ¡Oh! ¡Una carrera en pares! —gritaba emocionada la coneja mientras veía las cosas que se llevarían a cabo y si su reloj no se equivocaba dentro de unos minutos comenzaría la guerra con pintura y aunque no le agradaba la idea de ensuciar su ropa se escuchaba divertido— ¡Vamos a ganarles a todos! —sonrió feliz la coneja elevando un puño al cielo.

— Ni descansando puedes dejar de competir contra medio mundo —la mirada del zorro combinaba ternura y felicidad al ver a su conejita tan alegre— Pero tienes razón, no hay nadie que sea capaz de ganarnos —besando la punta de una de las orejas de su amada sonrío.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Dentro de poco comenzara! —tomando la pata de su pareja, Judy salió corriendo a su máxima velocidad hasta llegar a donde se encontraba la zona donde se llevaría a cabo la emocionante pelea.

Una enorme fila se desplegaba desde el campo el cual parecía más un campo de tiro como los que tenía la ZPA que alguna otra cosa.

— ¡Quienes van a participar favor de pasar dentro del campo, quienes vayan a ser espectadores hacer una fila frente a la entrada! —se escuchó un grito de una voz femenina dando indicaciones, más era imposible ubicar de donde provenía por el montón de parejas.

Al escuchar la información Nick y Judy avanzaron hasta entrar dentro del campo, donde una coneja esperaba para dar indicaciones a los participantes, indicando el lugar donde se colocaría su base, así de la dinámica de la batalla. Al parecer la cosa era simple, los organizadores del evento les facilitarían ropa especial para no manchar su atuendo, así como pistolas de aguada rellenas de pintura diluida.

En el centro del campo habría centrales para cargar la pintura, ya que al inicio las armas estarían vacías, las parejas deberían correr hasta llegar a la central de carga en un inicio, así como cada vez que se quedaran sin _"munición"_.

Los equipos serian descalificados una vez que la ropa proporcionada estuviera completamente manchada y el equipo que quedara al final se elevaría con el triunfo.

Nick y Judy, así como los demás competidores se encontraban en posición, ninguno se había visto las caras para dar un poco de emoción al asunto, así como tampoco era conocida la ubicación inicial de cada uno.

El público había tomado lugar en las gradas alrededor del lugar.

— ¿Algún plan Zanahorias? —pregunto el zorro colocándose las gafas de protección que les habían prestado.

— Por el momento ninguno… ¿Divertirnos y acabar con todos? —sonrío la coneja observando la pequeña pistola de agua.

— Excelente plan… —susurro él, colocándose en posición de salida, a la pareja estrella le había tocado el color de pintura naranja así que Nick había optado por llamar al equipo "Zanahorias" en honor al apodo de su amada.

En un altavoz del campo se escuchó la cuenta atrás y una vez que esta dio la indicación de salida todos los competidores, que en total eran 7 parejas, salieron disparados hacía el centro.

Cinco de los equipos habían comenzado a rellenar sus pistolas en el centro, ocasionando que fuera un verdadero desastre en este punto principal, ya que apenas un integrante terminaba de cargar comenzaba a disparar a los demás competidores desprotegidos, quitando cualquier oportunidad de triunfo al inicio.

La persecución entre varios equipos comenzó, al igual que los chorros de pintura manchando todo el lugar, así como a los participantes.

El centro quedo en paz unos minutos después, todos habían corrido a otras zonas a pelear.

— Es nuestro momento —susurro una voz escondida entre las maderas que podían usar como cobertura.

— Espera, aún falta un equipo, seguro pensó lo mismo —estando en lo correcto la otra voz pudo ver como el equipo faltante salía de su escondite y recargaban sus armas con tranquilidad— Vaya… Sera una competición interesante… —susurro a su compañera, quien afirmaba con la cabeza.

— Tengo un plan… —acercándose a su acompañante susurro algo a su oído, siendo aceptado al instante.

La pareja faltante se marchó corriendo a buscar a sus objetivos, mientras que quienes se escondían en la oscuridad salían también para recargar sus armas y seguir los pasos del equipo que habían visto.

— ¡Muy astuto de tu parte Nick! —susurro emocionada una coneja avanzando por territorio desconocido con el máximo cuidado posible, como si de una misión importante se tratara.

— Era obvio Zanahorias. ¿Qué no has visto los Juegos del hambre? —sonrío el zorro con orgullo avanzando pata con pata al lado de su amada, quien afirmo con la cabeza percatándose de la lógica que había tenido su compañero, la pregunta era tonta pues la habían ido a ver juntos al cine en evento en el que habían pasado todas las de la colección.

— Shh… —susurro la coneja deteniéndose— Pensé que era una locura mía, pero desde hace unos minutos siento que nos están siguiendo… —susurro aun en voz más baja la coneja, comenzando de nuevo a caminar lentamente como si nada pasara.

— ¿Usamos la táctica aquella? —en voz baja el zorro pregunto para ponerse de acuerdo con su prometida, la cual acepto con un apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza.

— ¡Por allí! —grito Nick, fingiendo que había alguien más adelante y dando una vuelta a la derecha donde había una madera, Judy lo siguió corriendo, pero ella seguiría recta por el camino.

Quienes los seguían corrieron intentando alcanzarlos, Judy se había escondido tras una pared de madera y en cuanto escucho pasos salto al frente apuntando con su arma, asustando a sus contrincantes, mientras que Nick aparecía por la parte detrás.

— ¡Los tenemos! —grito la coneja, quien al momento de ver de quienes se trataban por poco y soltaba la pistola— ¿Sary? ¿Karen? —dijo sorprendida la coneja observando a las oficiales que se habían llevado a su agresor. Una lince de pelaje como la nieve atigrada con rayas negras, con un ojo turquesa y el otro verde, Sary y una coneja blanca con ojos azules, Karen.

— ¡Regla número uno, nunca distraerse oficial Hopps! —sonrío la coneja corriendo hacía un lado mientras que su pareja corría en dirección contraria.

— ¡Zanahorias ver por Karen! ¡Yo iré por Sary! —comento el zorro emocionado mientras corría en dirección a donde había escapado la lince.

— ¡Si! —grito comenzando también su persecución, no se esperaba que ellas dos fueran… Pareja sentimental…

Con velocidad ambos persiguieron a sus oponentes, esquivando varias veces disparos de otros contrincantes, pero al final saliendo, aunque fuera un poco manchados por ellos.

La coneja blanca había llegado a un punto sin salida, siendo atrapada por Judy quien comenzaría a dispararle pintura manchando su traje. La pintura se terminaría después de un tiempo, siendo igualmente contratacada por la coneja, a la que su depósito de agua estaba completo.

Judy corrió esquivando lo máximo de pintura, topándose con dos parejas enemigas, quienes terminarían ensuciando aún más el traje de ambas conejas.

Nick por su parte no había logrado encontrar a su oponente volviendo sobre sus pasos para reencontrarse con su amada y ayudarla en caso de que fuera necesario.

Una emboscada salto para el zorro asustándolo y disparando sin pensar todo el líquido de su arma.

Sus contrincantes igual le habían disparado manchándolo bastante hasta que la pintura se le había terminado y estos habían salido corriendo a rellenar. Él tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero se esperaría un poco.

— ¡Nick! —escucho el llamado de una coneja quien se escondía en un rincón, manchada de tonos azules, verdes y morados.

— Veo que no te fue mejor que a mi… —susurro el zorro acercándose a ella, manchado de pintura amarilla.

— Karen y otros dos equipos que me sorprendieron sin munición. ¿Te queda algo a ti? —él mamífero negó con la cabeza agitando un poco su arma, la cual sonaba vacía— Entonces debemos rellenar… La cosa en el centro está muy loca. ¿Alguna idea? —la coneja se quedó observándolo en silencio.

— ¿Crees que sean el único sitio donde cargar el arma? ¡Digo! Es raro… Seguro hay centros de relleno escondidos —dedujo mirando a su compañera cruzado de patas.

— ¡Zorro astuto! Vamos, debemos encontrar si hay alguno cerca para contra atacar.

Mientras en el campo completo todo era una verdadera locura, el zorro y la coneja buscaba con el máximo cuidado de no ser sorprendidos por los oponentes y ser disparados sin pasión alguna.

Tan solo quedaban 4 equipos completos y uno con solo un integrante.

La pintura era disparada sin compasión o piedad alguna, divirtiendo a todos e incluso sacando buenas risas cuando algún equipo se resbalaba por el desastre que se hacía en el piso y lo emocionante de todo era que al marcharse con las caídas eran manchas válidas.

De forma sorprendente zorro y coneja habían encontrado una pequeña mina de oro, escondidos tras unos montones de paja se encontraban pequeñas latas de pintura de varios colores. Ambos con rapidez tomaron dos de las latas y comenzaron a trazar un sencillo plan, no sin antes tapar su descubrimiento de nuevo.

Llegaron al centro, donde los equipos restantes competían el uno con el otro y en el momento en que se percataron que Wilde y Hopps se encontraban allí la mayoría se unió a un ataque directo, después de todo eran los menos manchados.

De forma bastante obvia ambos lanzaron la pintura que contenían los botes al suelo, mientras sus contrincantes corrían a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Terminando todos en el piso en el momento en que uno de ellos se resbalaba en el mojado terreno.

Judy rio mirando como todos caían y se manchaban en su totalidad, la mayoría habían sido descalificados.

En el momento en que ambos se sintieron triunfantes algo o más bien alguien los aventó contra el piso, cayendo en el desastre que ellos mismos habían ocasionado.

La coneja fue descalificada. Quedando en el campo un lobo gris, una coneja blanca, una lince, un zorro y un zorro ártico.

La batalla final había llegado, se había hecho un medio tiempo para recargar el arma de todos, pero esta vez lo que se habían quedado sin su pareja habían tenido una pequeña ventaja aparte, pues se le había entregado el arma que su compañero había estado usando.

No habría oportunidad de rellenar el arma, así que tendrían que gastar con sabiduría su munición.

El tiempo de retomar la pelea había llegado y sin pensar demasiado todos los oponentes habían comenzado a disparar con forme la situación lo ameritaba.

Uno a uno los chorros de pintura iban manchando cada vez más a los demás, siendo una forma muy útil de que poco a poco el número fuera disminuyendo.

Nick por donde podía intentaba correr y esquivar los tiros de sus oponentes, pero un mal movimiento lo había hecho caer y ser eliminado por los demás.

Mientras tanto la coneja reía a carcajadas a ver a su amado zorro resbalarse y mancharse toda la cara de pintura.

¿Quién era capaz de tomarse tan enserio algo tan gracioso?

El número fue disminuyendo, la coneja había caído, al igual que su pareja, mientras quienes aún seguían en pie eran el lobo y el zorro ártico.

Según habían informado ahora los restantes podían tomar las armas de quien habían salido en la última ronda y atacar con ellas.

Con enorme habilidad el zorro se había puesto en cubierto mientras analizaba con cuidado los movimientos que haría, en su mente trazaba un mapa de la forma más veloz de llegar hasta una de las armas restantes pues en una de las que cargaba su munición había terminado.

Mientras que el lobo precipitándose había tomado su arma extra más cercana y comenzaba a moverse lentamente hacía el zorro.

Por alguna razón el encuentro no parecía ser tomado a la ligera por ninguno de los dos.

La cosa había cambiado por completo, pues ahora las carcajadas del público se habían transformado en silencio, tal vez más de uno ya tenía su favorito para conseguir la victoria.

Judy pudo escuchar como una felina gris susurraba algo molesta que el lobo no se dejara ganar por el zorro. Y por la forma en que lo había dicho se percibía el rencor que sentía por él.

 _"¿Un viejo amor?"_ pensó la coneja observando de reojo a la felina, era posible, seguro era la explicación más posible de todas, aunque era gracioso, toparse con tu antigua pareja en una guerra de pintura, seguro a más de uno le hubiera hecho sacar todo el remordimiento que guardaba dentro.

Ambos contrincantes se notaban serios, ninguno de los dos quería perder. Pero uno de los dos debía de coronarse como el vencedor.

Un mal movimiento y era el fin…

Y en efecto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo había terminado.

Él lobo, quien iba a dar una emboscada por detrás al zorro había terminado emboscado, pues sin que el depredador más grande se diera cuenta había cambiado su posición dejando su arma vacía como señuelo. Un grito proveniente de la felina asustaría al lobo, desconcentrándolo y haciéndolo que este callera al manchado piso y ayudando a que el zorro lanzara su ataque final.

Hubo silencio por un momento mientras veían como descalificaban al lobo. Para que después el público aplaudiera emocionado por la victoria del zorro.

Se llamó a todos los participantes al centro, todos, sin excepción se encontraban repletos de pintura.

— ¡Un fuerte aplauso a nuestros competidores! —pidió una coneja marrón con un micrófono en la pata, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los espectadores estaban emocionados por la batalla que sus ojos acaban de apreciar, la cual había sido divertida sin duda.

Una medalla y un pequeño premio monetario fue lo que le entregarían al zorro ártico y a su pareja quien también se trataba de una zorra de su misma especie. Mientras al segundo lugar, conformado por un lobo y una felina, les entregarían una medalla y un cupón en una pastelería del pueblo.

Pero los perdedores no se quedarían con las patas vacías pues les habían dado un pase al juego mecánico que se encontraba a un lado del campo en el que se encontraban.

A Judy no le agradaba mucho la idea de marearse dando vueltas así que habían negado la recompensa.

— ¡No me esperaba que ustedes fueran pareja! —comento la coneja en los vestidores para hembras, mientras se quitaba el manchado traje, les habían facilitado regaderas y toallas para darse un rápido baño y así quitarse la pintura de la cabeza.

— Se supone que nadie debería saberlo… Pero esta conejita de aquí insistió en venir —comentaba la lince algo seria mientras colocaba su pata en la cabeza de su amada.

Con emoción habían hablado con Judy mientras que se preparaban para re-incorporarse al festival. Cada pareja yendo por su lado.

— La guerra duro más de lo esperado… Al parecer nos perdimos de la carrera… ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado Zanahorias? —interrogo el zorro cruzado de patas observando a su alrededor.

— En lo folleto dice que hay un jardín pasando el laberinto de allá… —apunto la coneja con la pata, señalando unos arbustos que formaban un alto laberinto.

Caminando tranquilos y tomados de la pata se adentraron al laberinto, donde estuvieron en varios momentos llegando al mismo punto de inicio o a zonas sin salida. Una y otra vez, la mente de la pareja se iba confundiendo, habían llegado a un punto en el que no sabían de donde habían venido e incluso a donde iban y pudieron haber estado más tiempo de esa forma, cuando el olfato conocedor de flores de la coneja se percató de un aroma embriagador proveniente de uno de los caminos.

Y en efecto, el camino había resultado correcto. Deleitando la vista de ambos en cuando llegaron a un bello jardín lleno de distintas especies de flores, así como arbustos, la iluminación era tenue y bastante romántica. Nick no podía sentirse más afortunado por tener a aquella tan hermosa coneja a su lado, a pesar de tener hermosas flores que observar su mirada estaba fija en una sola cosa… Su amada.

— Pelusa… —susurro apretando suavemente la pata de la coneja, consiguiendo su total atención. Sus miradas se cruzaron, habían sido tantos momentos en que sus ojos habían coincidido en un mismo objetivo, pero los sentimientos siempre eran únicos en cada una de las ocasiones.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron, después de que el zorro tomara suavemente la cintura de su amada y la atrajera a él. Fue un beso suave, fugaz, seguido por un par más, cada uno expresando más amor que el otro y causando miles de sensaciones en los corazones de ambos mamíferos.

— Te amo Nick… —susurro la coneja al romper el beso, sonriendo ampliamente a su amado, quien profeso las mismas palabras de amor.

Después de un tiempo a solas, sentados en una banca observando el cielo acurrucados decidieron volver al festival.

Donde comerían comidas deliciosas y postres exquisitos, jugarían para conseguir algún premio lanzando dardos, aros, pelotas… Este último objeto golpeando en la cabeza al zorro cuando una mamífera despistada, que no había sido Judy, lanzo mal su pelota.

De alguna forma la noche había pasado tan rápido que faltaban 10 minutos para que fuera la 1 de la mañana, lo curioso era que el número de parejas no había disminuido en lo mínimo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto la coneja sonriente mientras terminaban de comer un helado. Obteniendo como respuesta un "Si" por parte de su amado.

La luna iluminaba el camino de vuelta de la pareja, quienes avanzaban felices después de la diversión que habían tenido.

— ¡Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto! —expreso la coneja emocionada dando un pequeño giro mientras caminaba, así como un par de saltitos.

— Ya tenía tiempo desde que no salíamos en una cita… —conto el zorro, mirando con una tierna sonrisa a su prometida— ¡La ultima a la que te invite fue horrible! —un gesto de vergüenza apareció en el rostro del mamífero, provocando una linda sonrisa en la coneja, quien aún recordaba el mal momento que habían pasado en navidad.

— No estuvo tan mal… Después de todo, esa mala cita se transformó en una propuesta de matrimonio… —la mirada de la coneja se fijó en su anillo de compromiso— Sera algo gracioso para contar a futuro —una suave carcajada escapo de los labios de la coneja, quien se imaginaba contando aquella graciosa situación a sus hijos, claro, si era posible a futuro.

— Pudo haber sido mejor si no me hubiera quedado dormido —con vergüenza él zorro observo el suelo, mientras caminaba lentamente. Era raro verlo avergonzado.

— Ciertamente… Pero igual te hubiera dicho que sí, así que no veo el problema. Lo pasado en el pasado. ¿No? —adelantándose al paso de su amado y cruzándose en el mismo, la coneja le sonrió y giño el ojo una vez que su vista se había levantado.

— Torpe coneja —Nick sonrió, golpeando con sus dedos la frente de su prometida.

Un pequeño quejido y regaño de la coneja hizo eco en el casi silencio del lugar.

Para ambos había sido una hermosa velada, llena de recuerdos que sus corazones recordarían por el resto de sus vidas… Ahora solo tocaba para la dulce pareja volver a la residencia Hopps.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Creyeron que lo había olvidado?

Saluditos especiales para:

 **Rene18:** No vas a negar que ese conejo se lo merecia con todas las de la ley... ¿Y quien es la ley? ¡Nick y Judy! -inserte grillos- ¿Qué? ¿No dío risa mi mal chiste? Pff... Bueno, sigamos con la respuesta xD

Despues de años trabajando con Nick como no adoptar ciertas mañas del zorro y vaya que sabe como usarlas a su favor, ese conejo no supo ni lo que le cayo encima, en un momento pense una pelea más de golpes, pero dije _"Por favor, Judy no recurriria a algo tan salvaje"_ así que se quedo esa tactica por parte de ambos para poder tener una escusa para los golpes... Ahora lo de las esposas... Hum quien sabe, quien sabe jaja xD

La salud de Nick es _secreto_ , nadie sabe que le pasa, yo tampoco lo se, seguro esta bien, solo fue demasiado amor conejil... Como el amor conejil de Nicolle, que veo que esta conquistando corazón y quieren que la adopten nuestros queridos protagonistas x3

Bonnie... Tan buena madre... No dire más :b Muchas gracias por leer y un saludo :3

 **Allison Doolin:** Awww, es mi pequeña forma de agradecerles con todo mi amor y cariño por comentar en los capitulos, además, como no, ustedes son tan importantes en el fanfic como yo, sin ustedes solo sería una historia de la que no sabria si agrada o no, así que muchas gracias :3

Por cierto, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y lo se, ese momento con ese conejito tan pesado fue bastante molesto de escribir, pero disfrute lo que Judy y Nick le hicieron. Ahora... Veo que alguien más adora a esa pequeña conejita tan dulce y adorable, ya veremos en un futuro que sucede con la pequeñita que ama tanto a su "Tío Nick". Las dudas que tienes aun no puedo hablar de ellas así que _shh secreto_ x3 ¡Muchas gracias por leer y un enorme saludo!

 **Flame n'Shadows:** ¡Espero que te guste la nueva actualización! Y me alegra mucho mucho que te este gustando, un saludo muy grande :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _— Nick... Olvide las llaves…_


	6. Tropiezos 6

**Advertencia.** El capitulo contiene una escena no apta para menores, así que si no te gusta leer eso puedes saltarlo sin problema alguno~

 **Tropiezos 6**

Un suave rechinido rompió el silencio que yacía en una sencilla habitación perteneciente de un pequeño hotel cerca del centro de la ciudad, la habitación tenia lo más esencial que podrías encontrar en cualquier otra habitación, una cama matrimonial para mamíferos medianos, un par de mesas auxiliares de cada lado y en una de ellas una pequeña lámpara, también poseía un pequeño televisor, cajones y un sencillo, pero lindo baño.

Nada fuera de lo normal. La pareja que usaría la habitación se notaba confundida.

— No puedo creer que olvidáramos las llaves y que mis padres ya estuvieran dormidos… —susurró la coneja quien se notaba bastante cansada.

— Espera, espera. ¿Qué es eso de "olvidamos"? —menciono Nick en su típico tono burlón— La única que olvido las llaves fue una conejita astuta la cual no voy a mencionar su nombre pero la estoy mirando muy fijamente.

— Ja, ja... —rio falsamente la coneja— Tú solo sígueme el juego torpe zorro… —replico la coneja para luego regresar su atención a la habitación. — Al menos había una habitación vacía en el hotel, tuvimos suerte. —sonrió la pequeña, adentrándose a la habitación y tumbando la mitad de su cuerpo en la cama, mientras que la otra parte quedaba colgando— ¡La cama es cómoda! —menciono alegre acurrucándose un poco y volteando a ver a su prometido quien la veía desde lejos de la cama— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto ella al ver el rostro de su compañero.

— ¡N-no! Es… Solo… Huele muy bien… —titubeo apenado esquivando la mirada de la mamífera.

Ella olfateo por un momento el ambiente— ¿Oler? No huelo a nada. ¿Estás seguro de que estas bien después de ese golpe? —para Judy ningún olor era capaz de percibir su olfato, o al menos ninguno que fuera de su atención. Por unos instantes la mamífera creyó que eran alucinaciones de su amado tras el fuerte impacto de una pelota en su cabeza.

— Ya te dije que no fue nada, estoy perfectamente. —sonrío el zorro sentándose a un lado suyo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que hueles? —interrogo, sin apartarle en ningún momento la mirada a su prometido.

— A ti… —le miro coqueto, notando como el nerviosismo se apoderaba del rostro de su amada— Hueles muy bien Zanahorias… —agrego, capturando a la coneja entre sus brazos, quien lo observaba apenada pero seductora.

— Veo que no te afecto mucho tener que pagar un hotel… —susurro ella levantándose un poco, lo suficiente como para ser capaz de besar al zorro lentamente.

— Por ti pagaría hasta lo que no tengo… —fue la respuesta que él dio al momento en que sus labios se alejaban, rompiendo el beso.

— ¿Tanto me deseas?… —un susurro bastante sensual salió de los labios de la coneja, quien no podía despegar su mirada de los ojos de su prometido.

Él la beso como única respuesta, un beso fugas, el cual fue seguido de otros más apasionados, duraderos y llenos de amor. Judy rodeaba suavemente con sus brazos el cuello del zorro, profundizando los besos que este le daba.

— Te… Te amo… — suspiro ella entre jadeos después de los besos que habían intercambiado.

— Y-Yo también te amo… —profeso de la misma forma que la que había hecho su prometida. Acarició lentamente la mejilla de la coneja, sintiendo entre sus patas el suave pelaje de su amada.

Sus miradas se intercambiaron, chocando la una con la otra ocasionando que ambos se perdieran por completo al ver los bellos ojos del otro.

Judy amaba la forma en que él la miraba, así como la forma en que la hacía sentirse, era como si al cruzar la mirada con el zorro su cuerpo se volviera gelatina y comenzará a temblar… Su mirada tan erótica, la cual era capaz de decirle, sin necesidad de usar palabra alguna, que moría por ella, que la deseaba.

Nick por su parte se volvía loco al ver los ojos de ella, era tan bella, encantadora, tierna y sensual que al verla su mundo daba un giro completo de 360°, sus ojos expresaban deseo, deseo porque él la tocara.

Sin poder resistir ante él deseo que causaba en él la coneja, bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente. Un pequeño sobre salto a causa de la sorpresa de la coneja, ocasionó que el zorro se excitara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

— Mmh… Nick… —gimió ella finamente mientras que el zorro continuaba saboreando a su pequeña presa.

— Me encantas Judy… —respondió, continuando con su lenta travesía, deslizando una de sus patas hasta el pequeño pecho de su amada, quien al sentir su contacto había vuelto a gemir suavemente.

— Y tú a mí… —susurro la coneja, sintiendo como su prometido mordía suavemente y con delicadeza su cuello, haciéndola sentir sumamente extasiada. Otro sutil gemido inundó la habitación, siendo hermosa música para los oídos del zorro— No podemos… Vamos a despertar a alguien —una pequeña lucha por quitarse de encima a su preciado Nick comenzó.

— Estamos hasta el fondo del hotel… Nadie nos escuchara —insistió, mirándola fijamente y rogando en su interior de que la coneja aceptara continuar.

— ¿Tan desesperado estás? —sonrío ella, con ese tipo de sonrisa coqueta que tanto amaba el zorro.

— Hum… Sí, estoy muy desesperado por hacerte mía. —la inesperada franqueza del zorro ocasionó un terrible sonrojo en el rostro de la coneja, a quien quería engañar, ella igual se estaba volviendo loca por tener entre sus patas a su amado y disfrutar una noche a solas.

Judy empujó a su prometido del pecho, haciendo que este callera hacía atrás, el zorro se sorprendió y antes de que pudiera levantarse pudo notar como su hermosa prometida gateaba en su dirección, observándolo con una mirada seductora, él pelaje del zorro se erizo por completo y seguramente algo más que su pelaje.

— Quién te entiende Nicholas… Hace un momento parecías tan seguro y ahora… —una pequeña risita salió de sus labios— Pareces un cachorro asustado. —deteniendo su acercamiento al zorro la coneja se sentó en su estómago y acerco su rostro lo suficiente para besar a su amado, un suave pero erótico beso.

— No estoy asustado… —susurro él, agitado después del largo beso que se habían dado— Sólo me sorprende tú cambió tan repentino Pelusa, por lo visto no soy el único que muere de ganas —ambos sonrieron, pero la coneja por un momento bajo su mirada nerviosa, quería por esta ocasión tomar la delantera con su amado y sorprenderlo, pero los nervios ocasionaban que su nariz se moviera lentamente.

 _"Tranquila… Ni que fuera la primera vez que hacemos esto_ …" pensó ella jugueteando por el momento con sus patas, sin percatarse de que su prometido la observaba bastante curioso preguntándose que recorría la cabeza de su amada.

— ¿Judy? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente, sacándola de forma repentina de sus pensamientos— ¿Ocurre algo? —la herbívora lo miró, percatándose de que había estado actuando de forma extraña todo este tiempo y peor aún es que ahora tendría que inventar una excusa— ¿Te sientes mal? —agrego él de forma casi inmediata sentándose en la cama, aun con la coneja sobre él— Podemos dejarlo para después —susurro con ternura acariciando lentamente con una pata la mejilla de su amada.

— Estoy bien es solo que… —se avergonzó al sentir la intensa mirada de Nick— Estaba pensando… Como… Bueno, complacerte… —el zorro rio suavemente mientras le era imposible despegar su mirada de la de su prometida, lo que ella había dicho le había sorprendido bastante así como también lo había avergonzado.

— Por favor Tesoro, con solo ser tú me doy por bien servido. —Nick acercó aún más su pequeño cuerpo al suyo, deslizando una de sus patas por debajo de la blusa de la coneja. Prenda que desaparecería segundos después, al igual que la camisa del zorro.

El momento causo que sus emociones se intensificarán y que sus manos recorrieran suavemente el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo el cálido y suave tacto de su pelaje. Una a otra las prendas de ambos iban desapareciendo lentamente, hasta quedar por completo sin prenda alguna.

Él zorro recostó a su amada abalanzándose sobre ella, besando su pequeño cuerpo, lamiéndola y mordiendo suavemente su delicado cuello. Una de las patas del zorro acariciaba suavemente la pierna de la coneja, rosando de forma momentánea con su intimidad.

Pequeños suspiros y gemidos emanaban de sus labios.

Judy podía sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseó y su lucidez era comida por la pasión. Su mente ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el zorro. Un suave tacto en su entrepierna comenzó, llenando aún más de gemidos la habitación, la entrada de la coneja se humedecía cada vez más con cada frote que daba el zorro con sus dedos.

La coneja rogo entre susurros que su amado la tomará, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa por parte del zorro así como un apasionado beso. Lentamente Nick hizo su entrada, llenando completamente la cavidad de su amada. El cuerpo de la coneja tembló de placer y pidió con voz suave que él zorro comenzara a moverse dentro de ella.

Un suave movimiento de cadera amplifico la excitación que sentía la coneja, podía ser capaz de sentir como su interior palpitaba y se sentía enormemente extasiada por la extremidad del zorro. Las embestidas se fueron volviendo más veloces, ocasionando que de la boca de la coneja los gemidos fueran más intentos. Ambos se sentían enloquecer por dentro y deseaban estar de esta forma toda la noche.

La beso con desbordante pasión mientras su cadera chocaba con el cuerpo de su amada, elevo un poco las patas de la coneja y continúo. Gemido tras gemido se escuchaba dentro de la habitación y uno que otro se escapaba de la misma sin alterar a los huéspedes del hotel.

La noche fue pasando y dentro de la habitación la pasión de ambos había aumentado, llevándolos a cambiar de posición en varias ocasiones.

— Judy… —llamo el zorro a su amada mientras esta se encontraba sobre él sentada moviéndose de arriba abajo.

— ¿Qu-Qué pasa?… —un par de jadeos y gemidos se escaparon de su boca mientras respondía y volteaba a ver a su prometido.

— Te amo… —susurro el zorro tomando su cadera para ayudarla con el movimiento. La coneja se avergonzó y detuvo su movimiento autónomo, ahora simplemente era movida por Nick.

— N-No digas eso ahora… —susurro avergonzada bajando su mirada y tapando su rostro con sus patas.

— ¿Por qué no? —la observo, sabía que la había avergonzado pero deseaba escuchar su hermosa voz pronunciando aquellas palabras.

— Es vergonzoso que lo digas mientras hacemos esto… —el zorro sonrió, adoraba verla nerviosa por algo tan simple.

La tomó entre sus brazos cargándola mientras él quedaba de rodillas sobre la cama.

— Te vez hermosa Zanahorias… —proclamo una vez noto que la coneja se destapaba la cara para abrazarlo del cuello y no caerse, al igual que sus piernas rodeaban su cintura.

— Zorro tonto… Deja de decir esas cosas… —la coneja silencio a su amado besándolo cariñosamente una y otra vez, beso que posteriormente se iría transformando en un contacto más erótico.

El zorro continúo moviendo su cadera, penetrando rápidamente a la coneja quien lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y gemía recargada sobre el hombro del zorro. Poco a poco el movimiento se fue volviendo más rudo y profundo, descontrolando los sentidos de ambos, hasta que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de resistirlo más y terminaron, primero el zorro y segundos después la coneja.

Se recostaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, agitados, sudados, cansados pero profundamente complacidos él uno con el otro.

— Por cierto… Nick, yo también te amo… —susurro con ternura y bastante agitada la coneja, quien a su vez se acercaría al cuerpo de su prometido para abrazarlo y descansar entre sus brazos.

— Mi Pelusa… —con ternura Nick rodearía su pequeño cuerpo entre sus patas, volviendo el abrazo recíproco.

Ambos caerían dormidos pocos minutos después.

* * *

El amanecer había llegado y poco a poco los habitantes de Bunny Burrows se iban despertando para continuar con los deberes que el campo requería, el sol salía poco a poco detrás de las enormes montañas de la región, iluminando cálidamente con sus rayos los bosques, las casas y los enormes cultivos.

— Stu, querido. ¿Has visto a Judy o a Nick? —cierta coneja preguntaba a su esposo quien mientras comía su desayuno leía el periódico, en la página principal era posible leerse "Disturbios amorosos" una pequeña nota amarillista del enfrentamiento que había tenido la hija de cierta familia de la región.

— ¡Genial! ¡Al menos pudieron escribir de mi estupendo acto de valentía, estos periodistas de ahora no saben contar bien los hechos! —se quejaba el conejo golpeando con molestia el periódico con su pata, para en acto seguido meter una enorme cucharada de cereal en su boca.

— ¡Stu! —grito la coneja asustando a su marido, provocando que por poco la cuchara callera de la pata del conejo.

— ¿Q-Qué ocurre cariño? —preguntó el conejo observando un poco temeroso a su compañera.

— ¿Has visto a Nick o a Judy? Los fui a buscar a su habitación pero no estaban. ¿Les enviaste el mensaje que te dije? —la coneja conocía bien a su esposo y sabía que en algunas ocasiones este era bastante despistado y sobre todo olvidadizo.

— ¿El… El mensaje? —titubeo sin apartar su vista de su desayuno, el simple hecho de ver a Bonnie molesta lo aterraba. Se suponía que él conejo debería haberle enviado un mensaje a su hija diciéndole que había olvidado las llaves y que se las dejarían escondidas debajo de una de las macetas de la puerta principal.

Cosa que por supuesto había olvidado hacer.

— Lo olvidaste. ¿Verdad? —lo observo cruzada de patas y rodando lentamente los ojos.

— Lo siento cariño… —con profunda vergüenza él olvidadizo conejo observo a su hembra.

— Está bien cielo, los llamare para saber dónde están… —la coneja sonrió, discusiones por ese tipo de cosas banales no tenían sentido que durarán más de cinco minutos.

* * *

Dejando a su esposo desayunando en la cocina camino hasta el teléfono que tenían en la sala y marco el número de celular de su hija. La tranquilidad en una pequeña habitación de hotel fue rota por sexta vez ocasionando que al fin una perezosa coneja abriera sus ojos y se deslizara hasta donde había dejado su celular.

"6 llamadas perdidas de casa" El sueño que tenía se disipó de inmediato y apenas escucho la séptima llamada entrante respondió.

— ¡¿Hola?! —pregunto ella nerviosa, como si fuera una adolescente temerosa que no había llegado a casa la noche anterior.

" _¡Judy! ¡Tesoro! ¡Al fin contestas! ¿Se encuentran bien? ¿Dónde están?"_ Pregunto con rapidez la coneja desde la comodidad de su hogar, se sentía mucho más tranquila de escuchar la voz de su pequeña.

— Anoche olvide las llaves y ustedes ya estaban dormidos así que Nick y yo tuvimos que pasar la noche en un hotel. —explico con tranquilidad la coneja volteando a ver a su tranquilo zorro quien aún dormía acurrucado y tapado con la sabana.

" _Lo se hija, tú padre debió haberte enviado un mensaje diciéndote que les dejaríamos las llaves afuera. En fin, ¿Quieren que vaya por ustedes o vuelven solos?"_ No era muy del agrado de la coneja conducir, pero después del problema que les había causado, por no verificar ella misma a su esposo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

— No te preocupes mamá, Nick aún sigue dormido, así que cuando despierte nosotros volvemos. —con tranquila la coneja se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar por la habitación buscando su ropa, Nick estaba dormido así que no le avergonzaba hacer aquello.

" _Está bien hija, nos vemos más tarde, cuídense"_ mencionó su madre observando como un par de pequeños conejos corrían a la cocina directo al frasco de galletas _"¡Allison! ¡René! ¡No toquen las galletas! Hija te dejo…"_ Antes de que Judy pudiera despedirse de su madre, esta colgó, su trabajo supervisando que los pequeños no terminaran con la despensa en un día era bastante cansado.

Una vez reunida la ropa de ambos, la coneja dejo la misma sobre el espacio libre de la cama y tiernamente observo a Nick quien con toda la tranquilidad del universo dormía.

Un pequeño pensamiento melancólico recorrió la mente de la coneja, tal vez todo el asunto de la boda y el trabajo la tenían tan saturada que había olvidado disfrutar de cada pequeño momento al lado de su amado, cosa que el día anterior la había hecho recordar por completo, reír, divertirse, apoyarse, abrazarse, besarse, caminar juntos por la noche, eran pequeños momentos que poco a poco había olvidado disfrutar, por más duro que fuera el trabajo o por más enfadados que estuvieran el uno con el otro.

La coneja sonrió y por simple reflejo observo su anillo de compromiso, no era la gran cosa, pero para ella valía más que toda la economía de Zootopia, era después de todo, era el valioso pequeño objeto por el que Nick había estado trabajando tanto.

Un pequeño beso fue plantado en la frente del zorro, luego de que la coneja subiera a la cama solamente para aquello y bajara de inmediato para adentrarse al baño, donde tranquilamente tomaría una cálida ducha.

 _Oscuridad… Mucha oscuridad… Era imposible ver más allá de la nariz._

 _Gritos. ¿De quién eran esos gritos?_

 _Sirenas se escuchan a lo lejos._

 _¿Es una pesadilla?_

 _¿Sangre? ¿Dónde está Judy?_

—¡Ahhh! —gritó el zorro, cayendo de la cama y golpeando su trasero contra el piso.

— ¿Nick? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó una coneja envuelta en una toalla, saliendo espantada del baño, observando como su prometido se levantaba del piso y se sentaba en la cama con la sabana envuelta en su cadera.

— Estoy bien, solo fue… Una pesadilla… —susurro calmando su agitada respiración y fijando su vista en la ventana frente a él.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que decíamos anoche? —preguntó la coneja acercándose lentamente a su prometido y tocando con ternura el dorso de su mano. No era fácil para ambos mostrar su lado más débil.

— ¿Te parece si comienzo yo? —su compañero volteo a verla con las orejas un poco caídas, obteniendo como respuesta una suave sonrisa por parte de la coneja y una confirmación con la cabeza. Un suspiró se escapó del interior del zorro —No suele pasar muy seguido, pero siempre que estamos en riesgo, por las noches no puedo evitar tener pesadillas donde alguno de los dos… Bueno… Muere… —contó él zorro con pesadez colocando su otra pata sobre la de su amada— Sé que somos un equipo increíble, que somos de los mejores en la fuerza, pero eso no evita todos los días tema por nosotros… —con la vista un poco triste el zorro la miro— Sé que no es muy Nick Wilde decir estas cosas, que… Que siempre te digo. _"Somos los mejores, somos invencibles"_ Pero la verdad es que no somos tan invencibles como quisiera, nuestra vida es tan frágil como la de cualquier otro mamífero, pero… Por nada del mundo resistiría perderte… No podría vivir sin molestar a mi amada Zanahorias… —dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su prometida terminó de expresar las cosas que más temía. Para él todo aquello era fuera del concepto de su personalidad y de la propia promesa que hace tantos años se había hecho, pero, en este momento era necesario.

— Te entiendo… Pesadillas como tal yo no he llegado a tener, pero ese tipo de pensamientos en donde cualquier mínimo error trabajando nos podría costar la vida… Me aterra… A veces, después de tanto miedo que me invade pienso. _"Sería mejor renunciar"_ Pero adoro mi trabajo en un 80% y el otro 20% lo odio por siempre tener el miedo de perderte… —lo miro la coneja con los ojos un poco llorosos y moviendo suavemente su nariz— Eres todo para mi… Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado sobre todas las cosas… —los esfuerzos de la coneja fueron en vano pues poco a poco mientras iba expresando lo mucho que significaba el zorro para ella las lágrimas iban cayendo poco a poco.

El zorro la abrazo, resguardando su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y recargando su cabeza sobre la de su prometida.

— Coneja sentimental… —susurro él zorro en cuanto sintió a Judy acurrucándose en su pecho y deslizando sus patas para también abrazarlo.

— Torpe zorro… —una pequeña risa acompañada de un tono de tristeza llego a los oídos del zorro.

— Zanahorias. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó estúpidamente Nick sabiendo a la perfección que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

— Claro que lo recuerdo, es imposible olvidarlo. —respondió con tranquilidad la coneja aun resguardada en el pecho de su prometido, se sentía a salvo y escuchar el suave latido del corazón de su amado la tranquilizaba.

— Éramos jóvenes, inexpertos, tontos y no habíamos vivido ni la mitad de malas experiencias que ahora, pasamos por muchos problemas los primeros dos años que estuvimos en la fuerza y aunque intentábamos hacer una cosa bien las otras 99 nos salían mal. —contó el zorro rememorando los viejos tiempos en compañía de su amada.

— ¿Cómo cuando por accidente olvidamos verificar cerrar una celda y los cuatro mamíferos que habíamos capturado escaparon? —una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la coneja, quién se alejó un poco de su prometido para verlo a la cara.

— Si no mal recuerdo Bogo nos dejó medio mes entregando multas y la otra mitad siendo guardias en el DVM… —con poco gusto la coneja recordaría aquello.

— ¡Fue eterno ser guardia en ese lugar! —Elevo un poco la voz, recordando la frustración que había sentido— Hubiera preferido mil veces seguir de reparte multas… —él zorro la observo burlón.

— Claro, con lo tierna que te vez con tú chaleco, sombrerito y auto de payaso —con rapidez pudo notar que la coneja fruncía el ceño y lo miraba fijamente— ¡Por favor Pelusa! Si sigues poniendo esa cara tan fea te van a salir arrugas. —el zorro sonrió, golpeando entre ceja a la coneja con su dedo.

— ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó la coneja, quien en acto seguido intentaría golpear de igual forma a su amado. Pero Nick era más astuto y sabía lo que su querida conejita deseaba hacer, así que mientras esquivaba cada golpe se iba haciendo más atrás, hasta quedar completamente recostado con ella encima— ¡Te tengo! —sonrío triunfante la mamífera preparado el pequeño golpe que daría en la frente del zorro.

— Conejita malvada. —la llamo Nick después de ser golpeado.

Ella sonrió al escuchar decir aquello al zorro.

— Zorro llorón —retirándose de encima de su prometido le mostro la lengua sonriente y camino hasta donde había dejado la ropa para tomarla y marcharse directo al baño.

— _Primero me hace ponerme cursi y luego me golpea, quien la entiende_ —susurro él zorro para sí mismo, sabiendo a la perfección que él había comenzado.

Judy no tardaría demasiado saliendo del baño ya vestida, e informándole a su prometido la situación que su madre le había comentado así como diciendo que ya era hora de volver. El tiempo pasó con rapidez, Nick se ducharía y vestiría lo más rápido posible y aun con el pelaje humedecido saldría junto con su amada con rumbo a la recepción del hotel.

Pagaron por el tiempo que habían estado y se encaminaron al fin, directo a la residencia Hopps.

— Tengo varias llamadas pérdidas. —comentó el zorro mientras avanzaban y se adentraban a un camino de tierra, en la pantalla de su celular era capaz de leerse "20 llamadas perdidas de Finnick" una pequeña risa intentaba escaparse del hocico del zorro, pero no reiría hasta que le contara a su amada aquella pequeña broma que le había hecho a su amigo.

— ¿Finnick? ¿Estará bien? —pregunto la coneja después de ver por su cuenta la pantalla del celular, sonaba algo preocupada, pero al ver a Nick tan tranquilo la hacía entrar en duda.

—Claro que estará bien, si yo, su buen amigo y compañero le encargué un excelente masaje con el masajista más grande y fortachón del hotel. —contó él sonriendo con tranquilidad y notable burla hacía el pequeño zorro fennec.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —la coneja lo observaba incrédula, era una excelente broma sin duda alguna, pero eso no quitaba lo sorprendida que estaba.

— Lo que tus orejotas escucharon Pelusa. —sonrío zorro sujetando con su pata una de las orejas de su compañera.

Judy se detuvo por un instante, observándolo con detenimiento y fingiendo enojo, enojo que disipó en el momento en que una risa salió de la boca de la coneja, risa acompañada de igual forma por él zorro.

* * *

Una coneja ya mayor pudo sentir como alguien más pequeño jalaba la horilla de su falda, haciéndola voltear y bajar un poco su mirada, deteniendo la actividad que hacía.

— ¿Qué ocurre pequeña? —sonrío la coneja poniéndose de cuclillas para quedar más cerca de la pequeña conejita.

— Tío Nick… —pronuncio la pequeña con torpeza abrazando un pequeño peluche de conejo blanco con un pequeño listón azul.

— No tardan en volver pequeña. —con suavidad hablo la coneja, esperando que la pequeña no se entristeciera y en efecto no lo hizo, sino que comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacía la puerta de entrada, esperando a su querido tío Nick sentada en las escaleras.

Bonnie por cortos minutos la observo con un gesto entre preocupado y tierno.

— Cariño, dejaste la llave del agua abierta. —llamo el conejo a su esposa quien seguía observando a la pequeña.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento, estaba pensando en Nicolle. —contó su preocupación en voz baja para que la pequeña no escuchara y volvió de nuevo a la cocina para observar que su esposo había cerrado la llave.

— ¿Todo bien con ella? —Preguntó él conejo asomando un poco su cabeza para verla— Yo la veo bien, está sentada en la escalera con su peluche —con tranquilidad el conejo volteo a ver a su amada.

— Se ve que está bien pero… ¿Qué pasara cuando Nick y Judy se marchen? El afecto que les tiene es incluso más fuerte del que nos tiene a nosotros… —conto la coneja con preocupación, sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina y suspirando— Sé que no es la primera vez que ellos nos visitan y se van, pero verla tan triste, sola y ser incapaz de hacer algo por ella, porque por más tiempo que este con ella pareciera que soy una extraña… —relato la coneja recordando como aun cuando desde muy pequeña la había cuidado y dado un lugar en la familia ella siempre parecía metida en su pequeño mundo, pero en cuanto veía a Nick o Judy todo cambiaba completamente.

— Aún es muy pequeña Cariño…

— Lo se Stu, eso es lo que me preocupa, se supone que debería estar con sus hermanos, jugar con ellos pero… No, sé que en parte nos quiere y pocas veces lo demuestra a su manera pero, siento que cada vez que Nick y Judy se van le quitamos una parte importante de su felicidad… —interrumpió la coneja a su esposo, sacando todo el pesar que sentía en su pecho y observando fijamente una reciente foto familiar donde se podía observar a Nick cargando a Nicolle en su hombro.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —pregunto el conejo colocando una de sus patas en la espalda de su esposa y acariciando suavemente la misma. Para ella la felicidad de sus hijos lo era todo y siempre la había apoyado, incluso cuando Judy había comenzado a salir con un zorro, lo acepto pues ella era feliz y era de ese tipo de decisiones de las que no se arrepentía.

— _Tal vez…_ —continúo hablando dándole una pequeña solución a su esposo, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y cierta pequeña saludando con emoción, impediría escuchar a Stu lo que su esposa había dicho en voz baja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola a todos, decidi por esta ocasion saludarlos hasta el final para dejarlos leer libremente un rato, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, para mi fue... Bastante dificil de hacer más que nada la primera escena, soy un asco en ese tipo de escrituras, así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy.

 **Saludos especiales para:**

 _Rene18_. Vaya vaya, me alegra mucho que pudieras entender a la perfeccion el ambiente cursi y romantico del ambiente, así como que tambien te gustara ver lo sinceros que se pusieron Nick y Judy, espero que tambien te gustara la sinceridad de este. El zorro y la coneja tuvieron suerte al obtener entradas gratis, pues aunque no lo mencionaron el precio es basntante caro por todo lo que incluye, pero si yo fuera comeria como loca todo lo que hay :b (cameo número 1), fue muy divertido hacer esos cameos más que nada porque estan tan cameados que son dificiles de notar si no tienes idea del tema xD

No hay pulpos pero hay dos conejas locas lanzando pintura así como otros muchos mamiferos con sus respectivas parejas, fue genial hacer esa parte, musica epica y ¡Zaz! -inserte Victorique loca escribiendo- Espero que este capitulo igual te gustara como el anterior y hasta el proximo :b

 _AldoJDC97._ ¡Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara! No quise que ganaran porque en si ellos se lo estaban tomando a juego al final del todo, aparte de que aquellos dos ya tienen muchos triunfos acumulados por todo el mundo de los fanfics, una derrota no les hara daño ;) Espero que hayas distrutado de esta cap, gracias por leer :3

 _Allison Doolin._ ¡Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo! Después de tanto estres, algo de relax y momento bonito en pareja era necesario. En si Karen y Sary no me pretenecen, son personajes de un buen amigo, su aparicio fue algo random momentaneo, aparte las parejas no solo pueden ser hembra con macho, la inclusion a todo lo que da :3 Es lo bonito del fandom como mucho prefieren enfocarse en luchar por medio de los fanfics con los temas tabu de la sociedad que solo causan problemas y separacion de la misma. Espero que este capitulo te gusta tambien, un saludo enorme :3

 _Makarov Fox._ Nick siempre es seductor por donde lo veas y que bueno que el festival te parecio interesante, la verdad lo es o eso me parecio a mi, la guerra de pintura fue genial, tal vez me gusta plantear esas situciones, aunque nunca he estado en una como tal, pero si en una guerra de polvo de colores xD Espero que te guste este capitulo :3 Gracias por leer hasta el cap pasado :3

 _The Chronicler Fox._ Yo tambien quisiera un festival así, sería grandioso, pero ya que no existe me conformare con imaginarmelo y llorar por lo mismo (a menos que cree mi propio festival cursi y romantico xD) ¿Giños? ¡Nah! Creo que había un poco de capitulo en mis giños... Y ¡Oh! Por favor, la nutria es muy buena con ese conejito :v...

A mi tambien me gustan mucho las guerras de pintura, al menos por el momento, escribirlas, porque sino al primer intento en una guerra de ese estilo hubiera muerto y terminado repleta de pintura... En resumen, seria un desastre. Sary y Karen, lo se, lo se, suena una pareja muy, muy curiosa, por eso Judy se sorprendio tanto. ¡Y quien no!

Ese zorro artico les gano a ese pobre lobito, me pregunto quien habra sido ;) porque yo, ni idea de quien, solo era una mera espectadora y narradora de lo que ocurria. Por cierto, ni idea de que será la cena de Nick... o tal vez si, basta con verlo en este capitulo...

Lo del final fue para ver que tan ignorada soy al final (?) Bueno en parte si y en parte no, fue divertido ocultar aquello, me pregunto cuantos se fueron cuenta, porque sino, se llevaron una buena sorpresa en este capitulo al verlos en un hotel. Gracias por leer todos los capitulo :b Un saludo~


	7. Tropiezos 7

Bienvenidos sean a un nuevo capítulo, lo siento mucho por la espera, pero hay, digamos que paso por momento de bajón y bloqueo al momento de escribir :I

Había estado presionándome mucho intentando escribir la continuación de lo que fuera, pero, de verdad, aunque me costó hacer el capítulo estoy satisfecha, porque a pesar de todo salió como deseaba e imaginaba.

Y antes de seguir con el capítulo.

 **Agradecimientos especiales.**

 ** _Rene18:_** No sabes lo mucho que me hizo reír tu review, me alegra mucho que te gustara, más porque hubo rikura y sí, creo que los tuve sufriendo mucho tiempo… (Bueno aunque en realidad fue un día xD)

Y oye, no podía dejarle toda la culpa a la despistada de Judy, esta vez papá conejo ayudo a su querido Nick sin darse cuenta. El sueño… Bueno, puede quedarse como sueño o no, todo puede pasar mi estimado René. Y pues, esas galletas son muy cotizadas en la residencia Hopps, tal vez escuches de nuevo de ellas.

El momento de poner en claro lo que sentía lo vi necesario y bonito después de la buena noche que habían tenido y… Nah, ya les di su momento de acción que no se me emocionen esos dos pervertiditos.

La broma para Finnick es hermosa, seguro la bola de pelo enojada estará feliz… Si, seguro…

Solo puedo decir una cosa Bonnie es una madre excelente y es incapaz de no darse cuenta de que pasa en la cabeza de su pequeña, aunque, tal vez la decisión sea muy difícil.

¡Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por el review, por leer y ser tan buen beta!

 ** _Allison Doolin:_** ¡Holaaaa! No sabes para mí también la alegría enorme que me da leer tus reviews, no sé, hacen que haga con demasiado cariño para ustedes cada capítulo y que me esfuerce al máximo.

Me alivia bastante que te haya gustado, supongo que a veces una como escritora juzga mucho lo que realiza, más que nada porque siempre quiere dar su máximo potencial y comentarios así, hacen que la confianza suba bastante, más cuando es en temas que la verdad, soy demasiado penosa para escribir y cada dos segundos me sonrojo xD

Y como dije arriba es muy necesario para ellos hablar de esas cosas, más cuando es un trabajo en el que la carga emocional que tienes que soportar es tremenda, la verdad, mis respetos. ¿En que estaba? ¡OH sí! Aparte de eso, creo que como pareja siempre es reconfortante que la persona a quien amas escuche tus preocupaciones y miedos y que de forma recíproca escuche los tuyos (Soy una cursi xD).

Uy, creo que cierto personaje se está llevando los corazones de ustedes… Igual el mio, no te preocupes. Aun no diré nada, pero lo que especulas puede ser verdadero o falso, quien sabe, a veces la vida te hace tropezar ;) Adoro que especules y espero que te guste el capítulo, que aunque es tranquilo, creo que tiene sus puntos importantes. Por cierto, hice un one-shot que se involucra con el fanfic, se llama _**"Segunda oportunidad"**_ si gustas puedes pasarte con toda confianza. Gracias de corazón por leer, comentar y seguir avanzando en esta pequeña historia junto a mí :3

 ** _The Chronicler Fox_ :** Uy… Podría ser que las escondió sin que ella se diera cuenta antes de salir de la casa, ya sabes, después de todo es un zorro astuto, muy muy astuto y vamos que salió triunfante, aunque la coneja andaba bastante lujuriosa, cosas de conejos, supongo.

La maldad es buena en pocas y grandes cantidades, aunque vamos que tú no eres precisamente bondadoso mi estimado Chronicler… Aun así, puede no significar nada o significar todo.

Oh, Bonnie ya sabía el amor que les tiene Nicolle a ese par, solo que había preferido omitirlo, ya sabes, a veces las madres no quieren darse cuenta de lo más obvio para no salir dañadas. Pero las cosas son claras y el amor que le tiene a su pequeña es tremendo, tanto para hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, se aprecia mucho mucho x3

* * *

 **Tropiezos 7**

Un ambiente tranquilo, era una magnifica característica que Bunny Burrows poseía, tan magnífica que del grandioso evento que se había llevado acabo la noche anterior, tan solo quedaban pequeños rastros de que algo emocionante había sucedido, tan pequeños que si un nuevo visitante llegara a la ciudad jamás notaría que un enorme festival se había realizado en los terrenos de la familia Brown.

— ¡Oye Nick! —llamo cierta coneja, mientras que detenía su andar justo al frente de la entrada de lo que con anterioridad era el lugar donde habían pasado una excelente noche. El zorro que la acompañaba y que iba a unos cuantos pasos más adelantado que ella, tan sólo volteo a verla con aparente tranquilidad, simplemente indicando con su mirada que tenía toda su atención— Volvamos el próximo año al festival. —comento con alegría, mientras que en un suave movimiento entrelazaba sus patas por detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Y también al hotel? —de forma casi inevitable, aquella coqueta proposición salió del hocico del zorro, causando un espontáneo sonrojo en la coneja, por suerte para el zorro este se encontraba unos pasos más adelante que su prometida, de otro modo se hubiera llevado el magnífico premió de ser golpeado por su amada— Tomaré tu adorable ceño fruncido, que dice que deseas ahorcarme y el temblor de tu pequeña naricita como un. _"Si"_ —sonrió, con ese tipo de sonrisa burlona que siempre mostraba cuando hacía molestar a su querida coneja. Por su parte Judy, mostraba justamente el gesto que el zorro había descrito, aunque en realidad no le molestara el hecho de que se insinuara de forma sexual ante ella, no era como si los 5 años de noviazgo solo se hubieran tomado de la mano y besado.

— ¿Sabes qué? El próximo año, mejor vengo sola y tomo unas largas vacaciones de ti. —añadió con alegría, mientras que observaba como las orejas de su amado bajaban levemente.

— Que cruel Zanahorias, como ya te di el anillo ahora si me vas a maltratar, bien me decía Finnick que las hembras son seres terroríficos y que cuando ya te tienen del cuello sacan el malvado ser que llevan dentro. —la coneja observo perpleja a su prometido, confundida por si lo que decía era en serio o estaba dramatizando. Por su parte el zorro no daba tregua hacía su bella coneja, pues en ningún momento su gesto había cambiado a uno burlón, aunque por dentro estaba que moría de la risa al ver a Judy al borde de la desesperación por no saber si sus palabras eran reales.

La mamífera suspiro, avanzando hacia donde el zorro se encontraba.

— Me rindo, nunca podre saber cuándo estas bromeando o diciendo la verdad. —susurro, de una forma tan suave que si ella no se hubiera encontrado al lado del zorro jamás lo habría escuchado su compañero. Sus orejas estaban gachas y sus ojos expresaban en que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho momentos atrás, preocupando en pequeña medida al canido, quien en descuido por la situación había roto la máscara que había estado usando para bromear con su Zanahorias y colocando con suavidad sus patas en los hombros de su amada— ¡Torpe zorro! —de forma fugaz y repentina el gesto de la herbívora cambio, así como el tono de voz con el que había dicho aquellas dos palabras tan comunes para ellos. Una sonrisa astuta apareció en la comisura de los labios de la conejita, para momentos después golpear suavemente la húmeda nariz de su atontado prometido— ¿De verdad creíste que me ibas a timar tan fácil? ¡Como si esos 5 años hubieran sido en vano! —expreso llena de confianza, manteniendo aquella sonrisa divertida que ponía cada vez que lograba voltearle la "treta" a su amado.

— Conejita astuta… —comento el zorro soltando los hombros de la mamífera y colocando una de sus patas sobre la cabeza de su prometida, despeinando de forma repetitiva el pelaje de la misma. Su suave y encantador pelaje.

— ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Nick! ¡Me vas a despeinar! —una pequeña queja acompañada de una adorable risita fue lo que Wilde había obtenido a cambio de su juguetona muestra de afecto y pequeña venganza para su astuta novia.

Rayos, el zorro estaba cien por ciento convencido de que aquella mamífera que tenía frente a sus ojos era el amor de su vida y que sin duda alguna, añoraba cada mínimo segundo que pasaban juntos. Se sentía, sin exagerar, el mamífero más afortunado de todo el mundo y si en algún punto después de morir, volviera a nacer, desearía sin importar que, volver a compartir sus días a lado de Judy, al lado de su pequeña y dulce Zanahorias.

Parecía un sueño y no había día en que el zorro no se pellizcara un poco para constatar que todo lo que estaba viviendo era completamente real. La felicidad que había experimentado desde que habían resuelto codo con codo aquel primer caso, la emoción que había sentido aquel primer día en la academia, el orgullo propio que obtuvo cuando Judy coloco con honores su placa, el terror del primer gran caso lleno de peligros, el aún más grande terror de confesarle a su mejor amiga que se había enamorado de ella... Cada pequeña situación, desde que había conocido a Hopps era una verdadera aventura, que le recordaba que todos los esfuerzos a lo largo de su vida habían valido la pena.

— ¿Hola? ¡Tierra llamando a Nicholas Wilde! —llamo Judy por tercera vez mientras pasaba de arriba abajo su pata frente al rostro de su prometido, quien tenía minutos observando a la nada, totalmente distraído.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Lo siento Pelusa… —disculpo retirando la pata que había colocado sobre la cabeza de su amada y sonriendo sutilmente al toparse con esos ojos color zafiro que tanto le encantaban.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Estas actuando raro… —curiosidad, era lo que expresaba su rostro, era extraño ver a Nick actuando de aquella forma y ahora si estaba muy segura de que no se trataba de una mala broma.

— Zanahorias. ¿Alguna vez te has dado cuenta de lo perfecta que es tú vida con este zorro tan galán? —mirándola fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo con picardía, expreso de forma en que solo él podría expresar lo que pensaba, claro, sin sonar ridículamente cursi, no estaba en su estilo y si tenía que recurrir a eso era porque se trataba de algo importante.

Los ojos de la coneja rodaron de un lado a otro, pero más que de molestia, sería de burla, por lo vanidoso que podía llegar a sonar el zorro.

— ¡Uff! ¡Claro, claro! Todos los días al despertar me digo. "Vaya que coneja tan suertuda soy" —respondió, dando a entender cierto grado de burla en sus palabras. Entre ellos era más que común ese tipo de pláticas y aunque en el pasado habían tenido varios pleitos por las "bromas" que se decían el uno del otro, ahora aquellas tensiones se habían solucionado… Excepto las bromas, esas eran imposibles, tal vez si a Nick le pagaran muchos dólares, tal vez intentaría no decir una broma durante 1 día o… 2 segundos.

— Gracias por tu honestidad Pelusa, conmueve mi corazón. —expreso con falso tono conmovido, mientras colocaba una pata en su pecho. Ambos sonrieron, dando a entender desde lejos que eran claros cómplices de bromas.

— Vamos Nick, mis padres nos esperan. —susurro la coneja, tomando dulcemente la pata de su prometido y retomando el corto caminó que les faltaba.

Poco a poco, paso por paso, la lejanía de la residencia Hopps se volvía más nula, era incluso posible escuchar a sus hermanos encargados de la recolección de las cosechas platicar entre ellos y algunos más gritando por bromas o tonterías.

La puerta de entrada estaba justo al frente de ambos, simplemente tendrían que girar la perilla, los pequeños conejitos jugueteando a las afueras del edificio eran prueba suficiente de que la puerta se encontraría abierta.

— Ojalá haya sobrado algo de desayuno, muero de hambre. —comunico el zorro suplicando mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada y Judy tomaba con su pata el pomo de la puerta.

— Como si eso fuera posible Nick, ya conoces el lema de la casa… —observo la coneja a su prometido y como si fuera practicado con anterioridad, ambos comenzaron a relatar el lema.

 _"Sino llegas a tiempo después de que se te habla para comer, ten la seguridad de que ya no quedara ni una migaja."_

Unas alegres risas salieron del hocico de ambos mamíferos, quienes seguían observándose divertidos. Con naturalidad la coneja procedería a abrir la puerta y antes de reaccionar ante lo que tenían al frente un pequeño grito los saco de sus mundos.

— ¡Tío Nick! —grito con inmensa alegría una pequeña conejita que aparecería frente a los ojos de ambos dando pequeños saltitos en el momento en que la puerta se abría, siendo acompañada perfectamente por su amado peluche de conejo.

— ¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Tranquila mini zanahorias! —sonrió el canido, tomando en brazos a la pequeña quien después de haber terminado de saltar, alzo sus pequeñas patas para que su adorado zorro la cargara, cosa que sin dudar había hecho Nick.

— Creo que esta pequeñina te extraño Nick. —menciono Judy una vez que la conejita se acomodaba en los brazos del zorro— Hola Nicolle. —saludo, acercando su pata para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña, quien el momento de sentir el cariño de su hermana mayor sonrió.

— ¡Tía Judy! —una linda sonrisita se formó en su rostro— ¡Juguemos! —suplico la pequeña, como si de aquello dependiera su vida. La pareja se observó pensativa, dudando en que respuesta podrían darle a la conejita y sobre todo, quien se la daría.

— Pelusita, tía Judy y yo estamos hambrientos. ¿Crees que podríamos comer algo antes de jugar? —explico el zorro con suavidad, intentando que no sonara como si escaparan de jugar.

La pequeña lo observo, pensante y seria. Una actitud así simplemente la habían visto cuando la regañaban porque hacía travesuras o cuando estaba triste. Sobre todo, la última. Sorprendiendo a ambos, Nicolle pediría que Nick la bajara y sin decir palabra alguna subiría las escaleras sujetándose de la barandilla.

La pareja se observó, como cuando acabas de romper el jarrón favorito de tu mamá y no sabes que decir, simplemente tienes el pensamiento que hiciste algo mal, pero no tienes la mínima idea de cómo arreglarlo.

— ¿Estará bien? —pregunto Nick, sin quitar en ningún momento su vista de la pequeña, ni siquiera cuando desapareció en el piso superior, el zorro continuaba observando, tal vez esperando que volviera.

— Es pequeña, se le pasara pronto. —respondió la coneja optando por un tono de voz un tanto más despreocupado, mientras que avanzaba tranquilamente en dirección a la cocina. Mientras que su prometido no parecía del todo convencido. — ¡Mamá, Papá! Ya llegamos. —pronunciaba la coneja en voz alta mientras se acercaba aún más a la cocina, hasta entrar en ella, donde por alguna razón, el ambiente se sentía un tanto extraño.

— ¡Judy dudy! —la llamo su padre en forma de sonido, comportándose como de costumbre, inclusive su actitud no parecía actuada. Tal vez todo era imaginación suya, eso fue lo que pensó— Que bueno que llegaron con bien, lamento no haberles avisado anoche. —sonrió él conejo de forma nerviosa, así como sus orejas bajaban suavemente, demostrando que se sentía arrepentido.

— No pasa nada papá, nosotros debimos poner más atención con las llaves —añadió con rapidez Judy con tal de no hacer sentir culpable a su padre. Quien momentos después se marcharía a retomar su trabajo, dejando a madre e hija a solas.

Era… Extraño, o al menos aquello era lo que rondaba los pensamientos de la coneja menor, quien era capaz de notar cierta actitud rara en su madre. Sobre todo, cuando desde que había ella llegado no había mencionado palabra alguna.

— ¿Ocurre algo mamá? —opto por preguntar Judy, quien en un suave movimiento tomaría asiento en un taburete de la cocina.

— No, no, todo está bien hija, solo… Pensaba que cocinaría para la comida. —excuso, de pésima forma, pues Judy había logrado percatarse de que lo que decía era una mentira— Por cierto hija. ¿Y Nick? —añadió de forma casi inmediata la coneja, no dejando tiempo para que su hija preguntara sobre lo que ocurría. Algo la ponía tensa y el hecho de que apresaba con fuerza el trapo de la cocina era muestra más que suficiente.

— Tal vez deprimido en algún rincón. —no le daría demasiado rodeó, si su madre deseaba mantener en secreto lo que le ocurría, así lo dejaría, después de todo, en algún punto el tema saldría a la luz.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto curiosa, acercándose un poco más a donde se encontraba su hija y cruzándose de brazos.

—Pues verás… Nicolle se molestó con nosotros porque le dijimos que antes de jugar íbamos a comer algo y creo que le dolió a ese zorro torpe que la pequeña lo odie. —explico, de forma clara y concisa lo que había ocurrido, mientras una pequeña sonrisita burlona aparecía en boca de la coneja que se encontraba hablando. Más no se había percatado de que cierto zorro del que hablaba había entrado a la cocina momentos atrás.

— Te escuche Zanahorias, para tu información me quede revisando algo en mi celular. —no era como si el zorro fuera a mantenerse callado, menos si la coneja lo estaba humillando frente a su suegra, así que, a penas Judy había terminado de hablar Nick tomo la palabra.

— ¡Excusas! —expreso la coneja con tono burlón, volteándose de inmediato a ver hacía otro lado y dejando a Wilde con una cara de molestia.

— Lo siento chicos por lo que paso, iré a hablar de inmediato con ella. —comentó Bonnie con tono serio y un tanto avergonzada por el comportamiento de su pequeña.

— Oh vamos mamá, no hizo nada malo. —agrego de inmediato la coneja, bajando del taburete para detener a su madre.

— Judy, los niños deben aprender a controlar sus emociones y a ser considerados con los demás. —explico su madre con firmeza y aunque en si tenía gran porcentaje de razón, no había motivo para regañarla.

— Pero solo tiene dos años… —susurro la coneja observando a su madre, Judy no deseaba que regañaran a la pequeña, más cuando era tan encantadora con ellos dos.

— Con mayor razón hija. Sé que están hambrientos, denme un segundo para hablar con ella y cuando vuelva les doy algo de comer. —fue lo último que les diría la coneja, antes de marcharse, dejando a aquella pareja juntos en la cocina. Y aunque podrían ellos mismos cocinar la comida, decidieron esperar.

Los pasos de la coneja fueron lentos, caminó por el pasillo, cruzándose con la sala y caminaría un poco más para llegar hasta las escaleras, las cuales subiría tranquilamente, alcanzaría por otro pasillo y se detendría hasta llegar a la habitación de Nicolle, que en un inicio era también de sus hermanas un par de años mayores, pero la poca paciencia que le tenían a la pequeña había ocasionado que se cambiaran a otra.

Con la pata tomo el pomo de la puerta, girándolo sin hacer pregunta o aviso alguno.

El leve rechinido de la puerta llamaría de forma inmediata la atención de la pequeña conejita, quien asustada alzaría las orejas y su nariz comenzaría a tambalear lentamente.

— Ni… —la llamo su madre, una vez que abriera lo suficiente la puerta para que pudiera pasar. Más no sería posible que terminara su llamado, pues apenas la pequeña mamífera la observara, llevaría su pata a la cara y con un dedo en sus labios silenciaria a su madre.

 _"Shhh"_

La escena que la coneja se cruzaría al ver a su pequeña la dejaría totalmente anonadada. Nicolle en una pequeña mesita de madera, acomodando platitos de plástico, así como pequeñas tacitas de té.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó la coneja entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta de detrás suyo.

La pequeña bajo su mirada apenada, como si la acabarán de descubrir haciendo una travesura.

— Comida… —susurro de forma tan finita que si no fuera por el oído que la naturaleza les había otorgado, hubiera sido imposible de escuchar.

— ¿Para Nick y Judy? —sonrió de forma amable, acercándose a su pequeña y acariciando su cabecita.

De forma suave Nicolle movería su cabeza de forma afirmativa, tomando de inmediato a tu peluche, el cual se encontraba sentado en una sillita.

— Tienen hambre… —menciono jugando apenada con las orejas de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —continuo cuestionando la coneja, quien con curiosidad observo a su alrededor, percatándose del desbarajuste que había causado la pequeña buscando los juguetes necesarios, así como también noto una caja de galletas y un jugo pequeño.

La infante acepto y continuó acomodando los pequeños platos en la mesa. Mientras que Bonnie comenzó a ayudar recogiendo los juguetes que se habían caído, seguramente, mientras que la conejita buscaba lo necesario.

—Nicolle. ¿De dónde salieron esas galletas? —interrogo, haciéndolo parecer como si no tuviera importancia, simplemente, para no asustar a la pequeña con ser regañada.

— Ala… Ala… Alaema… —repetía pensante la pequeña, pues desconocía cual era el nombre del lugar del que había sacado las galletas y el jugo, simplemente recordando como mamá le llamaba.

— ¿Alaema? —Repitió en voz baja la coneja, intentando no reír por lo tierno que le había salido su intento— Se llama alacena —explicó con tranquilidad para que así la pequeña pudiera entender la palabra— Ya sé que tomaste las galletas para darles a Nick y Judy, pero prométeme que será la última vez que tomaras algo de allí son permiso. ¿Está bien? —La conejita asintió, aunque un poco apenada, más no se sintió del todo regañada, pues el suave tono de voz de su madre le indicó que no se había metido en problemas— Bien, acabemos rápido para que vengan a comer. —menciono animada, retomando lo que hacía.

Un poco de tiempo pasó y mientras las ocupadas conejas acomodaban perfectamente todo el lugar, cierta pareja se encontraba en la cocina. Una mirando con tranquilidad su celular, mientras que él otro, se encontraba cruzado de brazos golpeando me lentamente el piso con una de sus patas.

— ¿Preocupado? —pregunto la coneja, alejando la vista de su teléfono celular y volteando a ver a su prometido con burla.

— No, no… Para nada… —excuso el zorro, cambiando por completo su expresión corporal a una más tranquila y despreocupada.

— ¡Oh vamos Nick! No has dejado de asomarte cada 5 segundos a las escaleras a ver si vuelve mi madre. ¿Tan preocupado estas de que mamá regañe a Nicolle? —bufo, a Judy le parecía bastante tierno el hecho de que su Nick le hubiera tomado tanto cariño a su pequeña hermana.

— Para nada. —afirmo con firmeza mientras su vista se desviaba lentamente hacía su lado derecho, fijando la vista en la ventana de la cocina.

Silencio. Aunque por dentro la coneja reía ante la actitud de su prometido "sería un buen padre" pensaba ella sin alejar su mirada del zorro. Mientras él, tan serio, seguía sin voltear a ver a Judy, más que nada, porque notaba sus ojos posando sobre él.

Un par de pasos se escucharon, más no se escuchaban como los pasos de los pequeños que se encontraba dentro de la casa y para Judy ese sonido era tan reconocible que sabía a la perfección que se trataba de su madre bajando las escaleras. Pequeñas ventajas de que sus hermanos mayores siempre la dejaran encargada de avisar si mamá venía cuando "pedían prestado" galletas o dulces.

No hace falta decir que cuando Judy creció y entendió que más que pedir prestado, robaban las galletas o los dulces, fue llorando con su madre, arrepentida para que no la metieran a la cárcel o le hablaran a la policía.

Y como no, en cuanto Bonnie se enteró de aquello los hermanos mayores de Judy habían sido regañados por tomar cosas sin permiso y sobre todo mentirle a su hermana pequeña. Volviendo a la realidad. Los pasos se fueron haciendo más intensos, hasta que la coneja, con tanta tranquilidad entro a la cocina.

— Perdonen la tardanza chicos, ya hable con Nicolle, me dijo que quiere hablar con ustedes. —apenas el zorro noto la presencia de su suegra, elevo las orejas y cambio su gesto a uno preocupado, claro, sin ser muy notorio para ambas conejas. Así como la curiosidad que le había dado escuchar que Nicolle les hablaba la incremento de forma enorme.

— ¿Con nosotros? Espero que no la hayas regañado muy fuerte mamá. —advirtió la coneja cruzándose de patas, mirando seriamente a su madre, ella sabía perfectamente cómo eran los regaños de su progenitora.

— Solo hice lo necesario, ahora vayan en lo que les preparo algo rápido de comer. —respondió de inmediato la coneja, fingiendo cierto todo de molestia, ese que parecía llegar cuando alguien deseaba reprocharte la acción que realizabas pero uno prefería cambiar de inmediato el tema.

La pareja salió de la cocina luego de que la coneja los corriera de la misma y comenzara a agarrar lo necesario para cocinar.

Intriga. Eso era lo que sentía el vulpino quien temía por el cómo se encontraría Nicolle. ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Estaría enojada? ¿Lo odiaría? Esos eran los pensamientos que rodeaban la cabeza del zorro y no podía negarlo, no sabría qué hacer si aquella pequeña tan linda que se había ganado su corazón, lo odiara.

Ambos se detuvieron en cuanto llegaron a una puerta blanca con un pequeño letrero que decía _"Nicolle"._

Sus miradas se cruzaron de reojo, y no fue hasta que Nick se aclaró la garganta y llamo suavemente la puerta mientras la abría que no salió palabra alguna de la boca del zorro.

— ¿Pelusita? —hablo el zorro, asomando un poco su cabeza por entre la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

— Nicolle. ¿Podemos pasar? —esta vez, decidió también llamar la coneja, siguiendo la misma acción del zorro de asomarse.

La puerta se abrió por completo por el peso de ambos, dejando ver ante ellos la habitación de la pequeña perfectamente arreglada y en el centro, una pequeña mesita de madera con sus respectivas 4 sillas. Sobre la mesa había platos, tazas y utensilios de juguete, así como galletas o pequeños pedazos de pan.

Los ojos de ambos mamíferos se abrieron por completo, más en cuanto vieron a la pequeña conejita con un vestido morado y un listón del mismo tono en su oreja derecha. Se veía adorable, era lo que ambos pensaron.

— Y… Y… ¿Esto? —con incredulidad pregunto la coneja, titubeando en varias ocasiones, mientras observaba como la pequeña se tambaleaba de un lado a otro observando con vergüenza el piso.

— Nicolle no se molestó con ustedes… —de la nada, como si se tratara por obra de la magia, Bonnie se apareció detrás de ellos, causando un pequeño susto en ambos y robando las miradas que hace un momento se encontraban fijas en la conejita— Vino a su habitación para arreglar todo para que pudieran comer con ella. —de nuevo el objetivo de las miradas cambió, volviendo a Nicolle quien aún continuaba apenas, solo que esta vez, jugaba con la oreja de su peluche.

— Owww… —Judy se sintió derretir de ternura en cuanto escucho la razón por la cual se había marchado con tanta seriedad y no pudo evitar colocar su pata sobre su pecho y suspirar.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto sola mini Zanahorias? —el zorro, quien hubiera parecido que la coneja le había comido la lengua.

— Ma… Mamá ayudo… —susurro la infante, con voz muy finita y bastante temblorosa. Para Bonnie, era la primera vez que veía tan entusiasmada por arreglar algo hacia alguien y ese pensamiento la hacía entristecer un poco, pues a pesar de ser su madre el cariño no era el mismo.

— ¡Oh vamos! Solo arregle un poco la habitación y le ayude con su vestido.

— Fue muy bonito lo que hiciste… ¿No es así Nick? —la coneja se adentraría a la habitación, hasta acercarse lo suficiente a la pequeña y colocarse en cuclillas frente a ella— ¿Nick? —interrogo por segunda vez, pues su prometido se encontraba completamente quieto, observando a Nicolle con los ojos un poco brillosos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? S-si… Muy bonito… —reacciono, percatándose de lo idiota que seguramente se había visto. Una sonrisa llena de ternura apareció en el rostro del zorro.

— En fin, los dejo a solas con su elegante anfitriona —susurro la coneja, sabiendo a la perfección que aquellos dos no se darían cuenta de su ida.

Así que como llego se marchó, solo que esta vez cerrando la puerta.

Dejando a su pequeño peluche perfectamente acomodado en una de las cuatro sillas, la pequeña Nicolle avanzo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su hermana mayor y señalarle la silla en la que tomaría asiento.

— ¿Me siento aquí? —preguntó la coneja después de que se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta la silla para tomarla. Un leve asentir de cabeza fue la respuesta que recibió, antes de que la conejita comenzara a caminar en dirección a su prometido y le tomara la pata, cosa que sin duda alguna había enternecido a Judy y Nick.

Y tan tímida como siempre, llevaría a su querido zorro hasta su lugar, justo al lado suyo, pues siempre buscaría estar lo más cercana a él.

— Gracias Pelusita. —agradeció con encanto, para después sentarse sin soltar la pata de Nicolle, la cual pasaría a besar, dejando a la pequeña bastante confundida por la acción que había hecho y a la coneja riendo suavemente, eso era lo que pasaba cuando Nick deseaba ser encantador con una pequeña de dos años, quien no tenía idea de que significaba eso.

Sin dar mucha importancia, la pequeña volvió al que sería su lugar, del lado derecho tenía a su tío Nick, del lado izquierdo a su conejita y frente a ella, a su tía Judy.

Poco a poco, la conejita comenzaría a servir en los platos de juguete, galletas y trozos de pan dulce, cosa que sin lugar a duda, alegraba los estómagos hambrientos de ambos mamíferos.

— ¿Tú no vas a comer nada? —cuestiono Nick, pues la infante ya les había entregado a ellos sus platos, más pareciera que todo lo que había servido era simplemente para ambos.

De forma curiosa, la pequeña comenzaría a buscar en los bolsillos de su vestido, mientras ambos la observaban expectantes.

— ¡Galleta! —como si se tratara del tesoro más valioso del mundo, Nicolle sacaría una rica galleta con chispas de chocolate, levantándola por encima de su cabeza para que sus acompañantes la observaran. Sus ojos brillaban y sin avisar comenzaría a comer con gran felicidad su galleta, meciendo sus pies de adelante hacía atrás.

Tanto Nick como Judy, también comenzarían a comer, al menos hasta que el zorro comenzaría a sentir que se atragantaba con su alimento.

— Pss… Zanahorias. ¿Tendrá algo de beber Nicolle? —susurro el zorro, acercándose lo más que pudo a su prometida.

— No se… Pregúntale tú… —respondió, de igual forma susurrando lo más bajo posible, la pequeña estaba tan distraída dándole de comer a su peluche que no se daría cuenta de la conversación de ambos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres jugo Mary? —hablo sola la infante, tomando entre brazos a su conejita y acercando su boca a su oído, como si le estuviera diciendo algo. Cosa que efectivamente caía perfecto para Nick— Solo poquito, mamá dijo que era para tío Nick y tía Judy. —respondió una vez que la conejita le dijera que si al oído, a la cual advertiría como si imitara a su madre.

Agachándose un poco, la herbívora, sacaría un pequeño jugo de mango, de esos que les dan a los niños pequeños. Colocaría la pajilla en su lugar y despistadamente, como si sus "tíos" no la observaran bebería jugo, tal vez casi hasta el punto de dejarlo a la mitad.

— Nicolle —llamo Nick, causando un pequeño susto a la coneja— ¿Me invitarías un poco de jugo? —una sonrisa amable aparecería en el rostro del zorro, deduciendo perfectamente que a la pequeña le gustaba en gran cantidad lo que bebía.

Aunque un poco tristona, la coneja no se negó y paso el jugo a Nick, quien compartiría la bebida con Judy.

La hora del desayuno, pasaría volando y a pesar de que Nicolle era una niña muy seria, los cuatro pudieron pasar un buen momento, más que nada en el instante que la pequeña se soltara con ambos y comenzara a contar cuando había descubierto una catarina "mágica" en el huerto que la había llevado al mundo de los dulces… Si, más de varias risas fueron evitadas por sus queridos tíos, más que nada, por respeto a las fantasías que tenía la pequeña, ya saben, cosas de la edad.

La comida termino y como habían prometido, después de comer jugarían, pero no en la casa, la pequeña era de gustos quisquillosos así que después de mucho insistir y caritas llenas de ternura, había convencido a Nick y Judy de que la llevaran a una de las plazas más grandes de Bunny Burrows, donde había muchos juegos y una fuente que cumplía deseos cuando tirabas una moneda.

La tarde llego y mientras que la más pequeña de los Hopps se divertía al lado de los huéspedes de la casa, en la casa se respiraba gran tranquilidad, Bonnie preparaba un poco de agua de melón, mientras que Stu y algunos de sus hijos, jugaban al Zootopoly, un juego donde ganaba el que obtenía más dinero y que en muchas ocasiones parecía aburrido a la mitad de la partida.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y en vez de que alguno de quienes se encontraban en la sala jugando fueran a responder, Stu llamaría a su amada esposa para que ella se encargara. Lo cual no la molestaba, pues varias veces era lo que sucedía.

Casi corriendo hasta la puerta, secándose las manos en su mandil favorito, Bonnie abrió la puerta, llevándose una agradable sorpresa.

— ¡Santas coles! Anne ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —saludo la coneja sorprendida de ver una cara familiar en el momento en que atendía el llamado de la puerta.

Se trataba de una coneja, quien aparentaba ser un poco más mayor que la señora Hopps, su vestimenta era simple pero elegante, pareciendo tal vez la secretaria de alguna oficina, su pelaje era marrón muy claro así que su ropa color azul la hacía destacar bastante.

— Hola Bonnie, perdón por lo avisar mi visita, pero es importante… —lo que al principio parecía un saludar de lo más normal termino por transformarse en un susurro casi inaudible para los demás conejos que se encontraban cerca del lugar.

— ¿Tiene que ver con…? —una simple mirada de la coneja dueña de la casa fue suficiente para dar a entender sin palabras lo que deseaba dar a entender.

— ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar más privado? —respondió con un semblante tranquilo en su rostro, más su tono de voz indicaba que no se trataba de buenas noticias.

Algo en Bonnie tembló atemorizada, pero tan solo para no preocupar a sus hijos y esposo, quienes jugaban un juego de mesa en la sala, actuó natural, como si recibiera a una vieja amiga de años.

— Querido, Anne ha venido de visita, estaremos poniéndonos al corriente en tú oficina —informo la coneja, sabía que su esposo no pondría atención pero resultaría más natural que lo informara antes de marcharse con la coneja.

Con tranquilidad, ambas caminaron hasta la pequeña "oficina" que Stu tenía, pues de oficina no tenía demasiado, simplemente era una habitación en la que cuando sus socios en el pueblo necesitaban hablar a solas iban. Un viejo escritorio, un sofá y un pequeño televisor era todo lo que había, bueno, sin contar varías papelería indispensable para el conejo.

Una vez entraron ambas mamíferas, tomaron asiento en el sofá y un tenso silencio comenzó, silencio que por lo menos no duraría más de 1 minuto…

— ¿Cómo ha estado Nicolle? —preguntó la coneja con voz tranquila, lo cual no hacía nada más que poner los nervios de punta a Bonnie.

— Muy bien, ahorita está con mi hija Judy y su prometido Nick en el parque. —respondió por respeto, sin forzar a la coneja a que contara lo que estaba pasando para que su presencia fuera necesaria, pues, aunque cada año hacían una visita para ver la situación de Nicolle, siempre avisaban con anticipación, cosa que en esta ocasión no había pasado— Se lleva muy bien con ellos y el afecto que les tiene es demasiado grande.

— Me alegra que ya tenga más apego con la familia. —respondió fingiendo una sonrisa que se borraría de inmediato, después de un pesado suspiro— Bonnie iré al grano… Hay problemas con la situación de Nicolle…


	8. Tropiezos 8

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, estoy viva, así que aqui me tienen actualizando después de... ¿Cuanto? Ni idea xD

Gracias a todos por esperar se agradece... Ba-bajen esas lanzas y antorchas D: ¡Por favor!

 **Agradecimientos especiales:**

 ** _Thenotoriginalwriter.-_** Gracias por tu review del cap 2, que ya fue hace tiempo pero se agradece y me alegra que te gustara, espero que sigas por aqui leyendo y sino igual un saludo (Que en dado caso no verias pero igual te lo mando xD)

 ** _TheComentator.-_** Igual que el anterior comentario espero que sigas leyendo esta "pequeño" fanfic y me alegra de igual forma que te haya gustado.

 ** _Rene18.-_** Pues ahora creo que tuviste más espera para el cap, perdón por eso.

Me alegra que las escenas del capitulo te hayan gustado y bueno si, debo admitir que mi intensión era darles diabetes con la pequeña Nicolle, vamos que hasta yo adoro a esa pequeña granuja y las escenas que hago con ella son demasiado divertidas de hacer, en extremo divertidas xD

Y como buena pequeña inocente se le hizo facil robar las galletitas y el jugo para darles a sus queridos "tios" así que ten por seguro que a Nick casi le dio un infarto en ese momento(?

Jo jo jo obvio no les iba a dejar extra, el objetivo era hacerlos sufri...cof cof digo dejarlos en suspenso, al menos en este capitulo sus dudas quedaran resueltas y no me odiaran o tal vez me odies el doble c:

 ** _The Damned Nameless.-_** ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? Lo primero lo niego rotundamente, lo segundo supongo que es cierto c:

Muy malvado de tu parte debo admitir, mira que hacer como que ignorabas mi fic... No, no muy mal(? Aunque igual no estabas forzado a leerlo, pero me alegro bastante leer tu review y como dices si fue toda una sorpresa.

Me alagas demasiado pero vaya, que es bueno saber que las escenas te han gustado y uy disfrute un monton esa cuando Stu golpeo al conejo baboso aquel, fue maravilloso de escribir aunque igual todo el asunto fue entretenido y nuevo de hacer. Nicolle creo que se esta robando los corazones de todos, más con el apego que tiene por Nick y Judy, así que espero que de verdad sea broma lo de que habra sangre...

 ** _Allison Doolin.-_** Awwww hermosa ;3; es muy dulce saber que tanto que gusta mi historia y de verdad perdon por lo mucho que tardo escribiendola entre que tristemente soy algo vaga y me cuesta un monton plasmar cada detalle que imagino el tiempo avanza a velocidades horribles.

Finnick seguramente se burlara un rato de él, pero ni esa bola de pelo enojada se resistira a Nicolle :b

Sangre, demanda, golpes... Uff que lindos son todos ustedes... Por ahora disfruta el cap y se feliz :b

 ** _Makarov Fox.-_** Shhh nunca es mal momento para ir a un hotel... Me alegra que el cap 6 te gustara y bueno sobre la rikura aun me da verguenza xD

Por cierto te odio por esas conti plis (?

Hay jovensito usted siempre quejandose(? cada quien ve zootopia diferente así que relax, relax, Judy solo come zanahorias y a veces zorro :v

Y bueno sobre esa pequeña llamado Nicolle... ¡La galleta es hermosa admirenla! Jajajaja no puedo evitar imaginarmela xD

Y shh Zootropoli es para no promocionar marcas que no es como que me pagen por darles publicidad(? xD

¡Suerte leyendo y averiguando que sucedera!

 ** _The Chronicler Fox.-_** Buf... Un viaje de 30hrs? Seguro te venias muriendo en el camino. Como dices despues de tantos años Judy se acostumbra a las mañas del zorro y siempre es bueno un poco de bullinyg entre parejas, más mirando lo santa que se quiere poner Judy cuando la noche pasada se divertio como nunca(?

Veo que todos pensaron que Nicolle se había enojado de verdad así que punto para mi(?

Ahora aparte de amenzasas me dicen engendro... Que amable de su parte c:

A ver como me va con este capitulo, que tal vez me quieran demasiado o me tiren al fuego ._.

¡Sin más que decir que disfruten el capitulo! _-huye-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Tropiezos 8**

El ambiente que se respiraba en aquella pequeña habitación no era de lo mejor, ambas conejas se notaban tensas, tanto que si alguien entraba por la puerta, notaría de forma inmediata que algo no estaba marchando bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tipo de problema? —cuestionó la coneja, madre de la mamífera por la cual la conversación había iniciado. La expresión facial de Bonnie daba mucho que decir, pues ahora su rostro reflejaba un tremendo miedo.

— Nos llegó una notificación de otro distrito y Nicolle guarda mucha similitud en el caso… —explicó, mientras tomaba un pequeño maletín negro, del cual sacaría una hoja de papel con varias cosas impresas, documento que le entregaría a la coneja— Una pareja de conejos, ya bastante viejos, reportaron hace poco que una de sus hijas había perdido a la única cría que había sobrevivido de su embarazo y que hasta hace poco se habían enterado de ello, según la pareja aquel bebé ahora tendría dos años. —Fue la explicación que la coneja había dado, pero para Bonnie todo lo que habían escuchado sus orejas sonaba lejano, como si hablaran a través de una lata.

Sus patas se movieron con falsa tranquilidad, mientras leía el papel que su amiga le había entregado, pues sí, Anne era su amiga, quien cuando ella había encontrado a Nicolle le había ayudado a que tramitara la adopción y que esta fuera rápida.

La notificación era clara y a la vez dolorosa para la coneja, Anne tenía todo el permiso para llevarse a Nicolle a la unidad de cuidado infantil de Zootopia, donde harían las investigaciones necesarias para saber si la pequeña tenía relación con el caso. Lo común, pruebas de ADN y demás chequeos rutinarios para comprobar la propia salud de la pequeña.

Bonnie voltearía a ver a la coneja, sus ojos estaban llorosos, casi al borde de las lágrimas, su nariz temblaba temerosa y sus orejas se encontraban caídas.

— P-pe…Pero… E-es mi pequeña… —El papel que tenía entre sus patas se arrugó una vez que Bonnie llevo sus extremidades al pecho, un agudo y fino hilo de voz salió del hocico de la coneja, quien parecía aguantarse con todas sus fuerzas no llorar— N-no te la puedes llevar… Somos su familia… —suplicó, en un banal intentó por que sus palabras fueran escuchadas y sobre todo obedecidas. Un pequeño sollozo fue capaz de escucharse en cuanto terminó su oración así como mientras dejaba sobre la mesa que tenía frente a ella los papeles que se le habían entregado. No lo podía creer, Nicolle era un miembro preciado para ella en su familia y no podía dejarla a cargo de animales extraños. Era su bebé.

— Lo sé Bonnie… Sabes que yo sé muy bien todo lo que luchaste por ella, pero aunque no me guste es mi trabajo… —Con el mayor tacto posible la coneja explicó, tomando suavemente la pata de su amiga en forma de apoyo— Aun no sabemos si la pequeña pertenece a esa familia, puede que sólo sea un error y que Nicolle no esté involucrada. —Sonrió, intentando demostrar el lado positivo en todo el asunto.

Aquel intento por tranquilizar a la coneja resultó inútil y vacío, su sentido de madre simplemente no podía pensar en el hecho de que la separarían para siempre de ella.

— Cuándo… ¿Cuándo te la tienes que llevar? —Aun si no deseaba aceptar el hecho de que su hija tendría que marcharse, la pregunta era importante, más que nada para hablar con toda la familia y explicarle a la pequeña lo que sucedía a grandes rasgos.

— El máximo que me dieron fueron 2 días. —respondió con tranquilidad, notándose que apretaba con fuerza el asa de su maletín.

Bonnie no era la única de las conejas que se encontraba tensa.

— ¿Tan pronto? —La voz de la granjera se quebró, siendo incapaz de mantener la calma, las lágrimas habían comenzado deslizarse lentamente por su pelaje, oscureciendo la zona por la cual aquel lamento transitaba.

— Sabes que no queda en mi criterio querida y que por mí Nicolle se quedaría a tu cuidado, tal y como lo acatamos cuando obtuve el permiso para que ella se quedara contigo. Pero el sistema por alguna razón que desconozco tomó esa decisión y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte... —Todo aquello parecía tan solo es muy mal sueño, una pesadilla de la cual a la Sra. Hopps le hubiera gustado despertar y darse cuenta que las palabras que ahora escuchaba eran simplemente una ilusión, pero no. No era un sueño.

— ¿Crees que pueda ir con ella? —cuestionó, volteando a ver a la coneja que la acompañaba, las lágrimas habían parado pues nada lograría llorando y en sus principios llorar sólo expresaba debilidad, algo que ella no era.

— Si tú vas no tendrá que quedarse acogida en el orfanato de Zootopia, pero la condición que me dieron fue que los horarios a cumplir para los análisis deben ser cumplidos a la perfección al igual que el día de partida que se había estipulado con anterioridad. —Una vez finalizó su explicación, Anne abriría su maletín dejando ver por pocos instantes el interior del mismo antes de que sacara un folder con un par de hojas membretadas y con los sellos correspondientes de la institución— Se supone que tú no deberías ver esta hojas, mucho menos entregarte el formato original, pero creo que es importante que sepas con quienes vas a tratar hasta que todo el caso se aclare. —La mirada de quien era la asistente social se posó sobre la de Bonnie quien mostrando seriedad intentó tomar el documento que su amiga le ofrecía, cosa que fue retirada de sus manos antes de que pudiera agarrar los papeles con firmeza— Necesito que me prometas que esta información quedara entre tú y yo... Mi trabajo dependería de un hilo si se enterasen que te di la facilidad para leer esto.

— ¿Ni siquiera a Stu puedo decirle? —Aun si sabía la respuesta que obtendría decidió preguntar, notándose más que nada tranquila y sería.

— Sabes bien que tu esposo es todo menos discreto, querida. Sólo nosotras dos. —aclaró con amabilidad, esta vez ofreciéndole con cordialidad los papeles a Bonnie para que pudiera leerlos con calma.

Las hojas que la madre de la pequeña tomó contenían, a grandes rasgos, toda la información de quienes habían expedido la búsqueda e incluso se anexaban dos fotos de la pareja de quien se trataba, fotos las cuales se encontraban en blanco y negro así que no había demasiado para especificar de ellos.

" _Naira y Carlos Hoffer, un matrimonio el cual ronda los 60 años de edad. Son residentes de un pueblo lejano conocido como Great Falls, un gran bosque en el cual sólo las familias más adineradas y de alta sociedad pueden permitirse vivir."_

Fue uno de los párrafos que más llamó la atención de la coneja dueña de la casa en la que se encontraban, y aun si no se redactaba que tipo de trabajo poseían era más que claro que se trataba de una familia adinerada y sobre todo con poder sobre los más necesitados. En ese aspecto los Hopps no tenían demasiado para ofrecer pues vivían con lo necesario y con pocos lujos, siempre procurando que el cariño familiar fuera más importante que las cosas materiales. Aunque si en realidad los Hoffer resultaran ser la verdadera familia de la pequeña Nicolle era claro que tendría asegurada una buena educación y vida.

Un pesado suspiro salió de la boca de la coneja, no podía permitirse pensar de aquella forma Nicolle no estaría mejor con esos desconocidos quienes no sabían nada de ella. Ellos no habían estado en el hospital las 24hrs del día esperando que un rayo de esperanza los iluminara para simplemente escuchar que aquella pequeña conejita se encontraba estable. Frente a los ojos de Bonnie ellos jamás podrían hacerse merecedores de la gran fortuna que era tenerla en sus vidas, más que nada por el hecho de que durante dos años simplemente se habían rendido dando por muerta a la pequeña.

La lectura que continuó momentos después de la corta reflexión de la Sra. Hopps causo cierta intriga dentro de la coneja, optando por no quedarse callada y más que nada con la duda.

— ¿Por qué el documento sólo menciona a los abuelos? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño de forma en que su curiosidad se notará aún más.

— Según me comentaron la hija de los Hoffer falleció hace poco, no me dieron muchos detalles pero al parecer fue un accidente de auto en la ruta 64. En su lecho de muerte mientras viajaba en la ambulancia mencionó el hecho de que había abandonado a la única de sus pequeños que sobrevivió —terminó relatando la coneja, cruzando los brazos sin apartar la mirada de la de su acompañante, una mirada un tanto compasiva hacia la situación que había ocurrido.

— Ya veo... —Fue la única respuesta que la coneja daría, regresando de inmediato su vista al papel que sujetaba entre sus manos. No leía, solo mantenía fijos sus ojos, pensativa— ¿Tuvieron más hijos los Hoffer? —Sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del archivo menciono aquella pregunta.

— El matrimonio tuvo bastantes problemas para concebir así que Cassandra Hoffer era la única de sus hijas.

— Entonces... Si Nicolle resultara ser su... —Se detuvo de forma inmediata, valorando si se sentía capas de pronunciar aquellas palabras que deseaba que jamás fueran verdad. Aclaró con suavidad su garganta y continuó— Su nieta. ¿Ella sería la única familia que les quedaría? —Para Bonnie quien toda su vida había vivido rodeada por sus hermanos e incluso una vez que se había caso con Stu no tardaron mucho en formar su propia familia, toda aquella experiencia estando entre una gran multitud de mamíferos ocasionaba que su subconsciente chocara internamente al pensar que la aquel matrimonio había perdido a su única hija y la única esperanza que existía en ellos era que su pequeña, su linda Nicolle fuera esa conejita que había sido abandonada a su suerte por su madre tiempo atrás. Pero era su bebé, esa conejita a quien no deseaba renunciar por nada del mundo.

— Así es —afirmó tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras observaba con firmeza a su amiga— Todo depende del resultado que den las pruebas de ADN y Bonnie, no quiero asustarte, pero el caso no tendrá un proceso nada fácil según escuché...

.

.

.

.

— ¡Hedado! —una enérgica, dulce y torpe voz llamó la atención de todos los transeúntes obteniendo desde reacciones llenas de ternura, hasta miradas o gestos de molestia como si aquel pequeño grito afectara en gravedad la nula paz que había en el parque principal de los Burrows, donde conejitos y demás mamíferos característicos de la región paseaban, corrían, jugaban y reían.

— Esta pequeña granuja me dejará en bancarrota a este paso —reclamó en voz baja el zorro, quien veía como poco a poco el efectivo que llevaba en su billetera iba disminuyendo— De grande será una buena hembra aprovechadora del dinero de su pareja. —Riendo un poco por debajo se imaginó a la pequeña que tenía en frente ya mayor, tal y como como su tía Judy, quien a veces abusaba de su amabilidad como el buen y respetado zorro que era. Un pensamiento bastante sarcástico, pues pocas veces le invitaba cosas a su queridísima coneja— "Sólo es una salida Nick, no tienes que llevar tanto dinero que no vas a ocupar" —arremedó el mamífero poco después recordando como su prometida le había dicho aquellas palabras cuando se alistaban para salir de casa y aprovechando que Judy no se encontraba cerca no escatimó en los gestos y tono de voz que hacía.

— ¡Hedado! ¡Hedado! —cantaba con alegría la pequeña, avanzando mientras daba pequeños saltitos y movía sus brazos al compás en que avanzaba, totalmente inmersa en la emoción que sentía.

Una dulce y suave sonrisa apareció en el rostro del zorro después de todo, como alguien podría resistirse a cumplir los caprichos de la conejita si era toda una bola de pelos que derrochaba dulzura y amor.

Más algo cambio en la reacción de la pequeña quien una vez acercándose lo suficiente al carrito de helados se frenó intimidada y bajo en gran medida el tono de su voz. Sus patitas jugueteaban nerviosas mientras que se notaba que con fuerza abrazaba a su peluche favorito, sus largas orejas se encogieron al mismo tiempo que las demás reacciones, estaba nerviosa y con su mirada buscaba al único mamífero que conocía en ese extenso lugar, a su amado tío Nick, el cual había percibido todo el cambio en la reacción de la coneja.

— ¡Arriba Pelusa! —exclamó Nick tomándola de los hombros y elevándola hasta llevarla cerca de él— Si no eres valiente los demás se aprovecharan de esa debilidad y te trataran como si fueras una conejita más del montón —Los ojos ámbar de la pequeña se cruzaron con los del zorro, se mostraban confundidos ante lo que el vulpino intentaba decir— A veces olvido que tienes 2 años Pelusita. —Una sonrisa llena de melancolía aparecería en el rostro del zorro, quien aunque deseaba de todo corazón aconsejar a la pequeña esta aun no tenía el pleno conocimiento de lo que el quería darle a atender, pues para ella todo lo que Nick había dicho tenía un montón de palabras complicadas y desconocidas de significado, las cuales no podía relacionar con el delicioso helado que le iban a comprar.

Ante los ojos de la pequeña todo parecía como si su tío se hubiera enojado, así como su mamá cuando Nicolle se aventuraba en geniales aventuras por el centro comercial y corría por los enormes estantes alejándose de su madre, cosa que le era muy graciosa a la pequeña pues creía con toda certeza que Bonnie estaba jugando con ella a las atrapadas o las escondidillas. ¡Toda una diversión!

— Vamos por ese helado —mencionó sonriendo más relajado. Ya cuando ella creciera tendría tiempo para darle buenos consejos para que no dejara que ningún brabucón se metiera con ella y si era necesario le enseñaría a dar unos buenos derechazos.

— ¡Hedado! —gritó con fuerza dañando un poco el oído del zorro quien a pesar de la molestia continuaba sonriendo con alegría.

El dinero que gastaría en aquel simple y delicioso helado valdría completamente la pena con tal de ver esa inocente sonrisa en la carita de la pequeña. Al final lo sería, pues una vez que ambos se acercaron lo suficiente al carrito de helados y Nicolle pudo observar la variedad de colores que se mostraban ante ella, la emoción por poco la hacía saltar de los brazos de Nick directo al interior del carrito.

— ¿Qué sabor quieres Pelusa? —cuestionó el zorro volteando a ver a su bella acompañante, quien aunque feliz se mostraba tímida ante la presencia del conejo vendedor de la ansiada golosina que ella deseaba.

Intentando levantarse un poco sobre los brazos de quien la cargaba, la más pequeña de los Hopps se acercó lo suficiente a la oreja de su tan apreciado tío para susurrarle muy despacito su respuesta: _"Rojo"_

Aunque la respuesta no se trataba de un sabor como tal, los dos presentes habían entendido perfectamente a que se refería, pues por fortuna solo había un helado de aquel color.

— ¡Hasta que los encuentro! —Se escuchó decir detrás del zorro, mientras que el helado era servido en un pequeño vaso de papel— ¿Comprando helado? —preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro que mostraba una mezcla de ternura con otra de burla, más porque sabía lo mucho que al zorro le gustaba consentir y hacer feliz a Nicolle.

Como respuesta a la interrogante que Judy había hecho la pequeña confirmó con su cabeza así como un sonidito vocal — ¡Hedado lojo! —habló feliz, olvidando por completo el temor que momentos atrás había sentido.

— ¿Hedado lojo? —repitió la coneja observando intrigada, pues aun no meditaba correctamente las palabras que su hermana estaba utilizando y con tal de no hacer sentir mal a la pequeña el zorro con simplemente buenas gesticulaciones de lo que ella quería decir, después de todo aún estaba en proceso de aprender a hablar— ¡Oh! Helado rojo, que torpe soy.

— ¡Torpe! —gritó feliz elevando al cielo sus pequeños bracitos, observando con una sonrisa a su divertida "tía", causando una risa burlona del zorro y un gesto de preocupación por parte de Judy.

— Claro esas cosas sí las pronuncias bien... —susurro un tanto molesta, molestia que no demostró hacía la pequeña. Antes de que su prometido preguntara que tanto reprochaba por debajo aclaró su garganta y continúo su conversación— ¿A qué sabe el helado rojo? —preguntó simpática sonriendo a quienes se encontraban frente a ella.

— ¡Rico! —fue la única respuesta que dio, sin percatarse de que Nick ya tenía en una de sus patas el helado que le había comprado. Y no fue hasta que el zorro sopló detrás de una de las orejas de la conejita que ella se percató— ¡Hedado! —Una gran sonrisa así como un intenso brillo en los bellos ojos color ámbar de la joven coneja se hicieron presentes, quien en ningún momento dejo de observar el delicioso helado que su querido zorrito le había comprado.

— Ten mini Zanahorias —entrego Nick a Nicolle quien una vez tuvo el delicioso y adorado helado le dio a quien la cargaba su más preciado peluche, todo con tal de que ella pudiera sostener el vaso y usar aquella tan pequeña y complicada cuchara de plástico— Pelusa... —El repentino llamado provocó que ambas conejas voltearan a ver al zorro, quien no pudo evitar reír a sus adentros por lo coordinados que eran sus movimientos— Pelusa mayor. ¿Puedes sacar mi cartera y pagar el helado? Mis patas están un poco ocupadas —pidió dando una vista rápida hacía el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

No tardó demasiado la coneja en seguir las indicaciones que su prometido y pagar la simple golosina que había hecho increíblemente feliz a la más joven de su familia.

Nicolle no era muy pesada de cargar pero por comodidad la pareja había decidido sentarse en una de las bancas más alejadas de las zonas concurridas del parque donde podrían descansar y sobre todo estar más cómodos ante las vistas curiosas de los residentes de Bunny Burrows. Miradas las cuales aunque ya no eran tantas y llenas de desprecio como cuando comenzaron a salir seguían incomodando bastante.

El lugar que habían decidido era una cómoda banca a un lado del largo sendero que conducía a una vieja estructura de vigilancia donde Judy varias veces había ido a jugar a ser oficial de policía, toda una diversión para ella mientras que su madre no la descubriera.

— ¡Ahh! —llamó la pequeña levantándose de la banca y acercando una cuchara de helado a la boca del zorro, quien no pudo evitar llevarse una sorpresa. Una pequeña e infantil risita salió de los labios de la pequeña a quien le emocionaba darle de comer como si fuera un bebé.

Aunque una cara de gran desagrado deseaba aparecer en el rostro de Nick, este se mantuvo tranquilo acompañado de una sonrisa apretada.

" _Es de cereza"_ Pensó el zorro quien realmente odiaba aquel sabor de fruta e incluso el hecho de no escupir el helado había sido un esfuerzo extremo de su parte. Judy lo sabía, era imposible fingir sus reacciones con ella, más cuando conocía las cosas que más odiaba comer. Después de todo no por nada le decía zorro mañoso.

— ¡Qué rico! —exclamó, mintiéndole a la pequeña pues para él quien en su sano juicio haría un gesto de desagrado frente a un niño pequeño que con toda la alegría del mundo había compartido de su helado.

— ¿Más? — preguntó una tierna voz, pudiéndose ver como la pequeña intentaba tomar una porción de helado más grande con su cuchara.

— No gracias Pelusita, con eso es suficiente —No hubo una mala reacción por parte de ella sino que al contrario, despreocupada de la vida continuó comiendo no sin antes ofrecerle helado a su hermana la cual al contrario del Nick aceptó con todo el gusto del mundo.

El tiempo pasó y aquella porción enorme de helado "rojo" terminó volviéndose líquido en el vaso, Nicolle por supuesto ya no continuó comiendo una vez que no pudo sujetar con la cuchara el agua que quedaba, provocado que su poca habilidad terminara ocasionando que la pequeña manchara su playera verde, como la de su tío Nick, palabras que habían salido de ella al momento de elegir su conjunto, pues aunque era pequeña Bonnie de vez en cuando la dejaba seleccionar las ropas que utilizaría más que nada para fortalecer la autonomía de sus hijos. No hacía falta enumerar todas las veces que Nicolle vistió de formas estrafalarias. ¿O sí?

— Deja te limpio Nicolle —mencionó Judy tomando una de las servilletas que les había dado el heladero y retirándole el vaso a Nicolle para entregárselo a Nick quien lo tomó sin rechistar. Una vez sus patas estaban libres se acercó a su hermana para limpiar parte de su pelaje así como su ropa— Listo como nueva —mintió de forma inocente y feliz, pues por más que limpiara con aquel papel no quitaría la mancha roja que adornaba su ropa.

Un saltito hacia abajo fue suficiente para que la joven coneja pudiera bajarse de la banca donde se encontraba tomando su helado, para después señalar una estructura con juegos que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban ellos.

— ¿Jugar? —preguntó ella inocentemente sin apartar sus enormes ojos de la vista de sus acompañantes. Como buena niña era experta en el arte de la manipulación por medio de causar infinita ternura.

Judy rio, más que nada al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía su prometido— Está bien, sólo no te vayas muy lejos. ¿Si? —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y la pequeña no esperó más para salir corriendo torpemente directo a jugar.

Mientras tanto cierto zorro aún mantenía la preocupación en su rostro— ¿Estará bien ella sola? ¿Y si se cae? Otro niño podría golpearla… —habló para sí mismo en voz alta expresando sus preocupaciones a su prometida.

— Estará bien Nick… —un delicado tono de voz y el cálido toque en la pata de su compañero fue suficiente para calmar sus nervios— Nicolle se verá pequeña pero no olvides que es una Hopps y nosotros nunca nos dejamos ganar —relató Judy guiñándole un ojo a su amado y sonriendo llena de confianza.

— Supongo… —suspiró, sin quitarle en ningún momento su vista a la pequeña, quien subía las escaleras de la resbaladilla. Ante los ojos del zorro parecía el resbaladero más alto y peligroso que hubiera visto. " _¿Cómo pueden hacer juegos con horillas filosas y alturas tan peligrosas? ¿Qué no piensan en los niños?"_ pensamiento bastante sobreprotector del zorro que por nada del mundo diría en voz alta.

— ¿Quieres ir? —Para Judy era claro que su novio jamás se quedaría tranquilo cuidando a su hermana desde lejos. Un simple y suave movimiento de cabeza fue suficiente entender la respuesta de Nick, quien de un momento a otro ya se encontraba al lado de Nicolle tomándola de la cadera para que no fuera a caerse subiendo las escaleras.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de la coneja quien aún apartada de los demás desviaba su mirada hacía su celular, un mensaje le había llegado hacía ya bastantes minutos atrás. Observó con seriedad cada una de las teclas de su celular paseando sus dedos por encima de ellas, sin tocar en ningún momento la pantalla táctil.

Un par de risas se escucharon al fondo distrayendo la atención de la coneja, quien volteó hacia el frente encontrándose a sus acompañantes metidos en una caja de arena armando pequeños castillos mal hechos y con hojas secas del árbol como banderas.

Tan únicos los dos.

— Sí que son todos unos personajes… —habló en voz baja sonriendo con melancolía para después guardar su celular, en algún otro momento respondería, primero tendría que obtener más información. Se levantó de su lugar no sin antes tomar el peluche de Nicolle y el vaso donde antes había helado, este último siendo tirado en el bote de basura más cercano.

— ¡Nicolle! —Judy llamó desde lejos a la pequeña elevando en el aire a su peluche— Mary dice que ya tomó mucha siesta y quiere jugar contigo —gritó mimetizando con el peluche como si este moviera la cabeza y brazos.

La joven coneja simplemente corrió hasta donde su "tía" para que le entregaran a su mejor amiga de juegos. Todo para al final volver corriendo hasta donde jugaban ella y Nick.

Un par de niños más habían llegado acompañados por sus padres quienes los observaban desde lejos y miraban momentáneamente a la pareja. Al menos sólo eran miradas curiosas y no de desprecio.

— ¡Yo sé hacer castillos más grandes! —presumió un pequeño león el cual aparentaba un par de años más que Nicolle.

— No —mencionó la pequeña frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Que sí! ¡Mira! —sin medir su fuerza el león se hincó a un lado de la coneja empujándola para lo que él era delicadeza, delicadeza que había provocado que la niña cayera de lado hacía la arena. La furia de Nick fue inminente, mas su reacción fue retenida por Judy quien no dudaba que su amado se lanzara a rescatar a su damita en peligro.

" _Espera"_ Fue el susurro que se escuchó muy apenas a oídos del zorro el cual respiraba entrecortado, pues una vez escuchó el leve llanto de la pequeña su furia acrecentó.

El cachorro se quedó asustado, inmóvil mirando a la coneja que lloraba con pesar. No sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer.

— Per...Perdón —aclamó comenzando a llorar en un tono de voz más bajo que el de quien pensaba que sería su compañera de juegos— ¡Sólo quería jugar! —continuó llorando esta vez incluso más fuerte que al principio, cosa que llamó completamente la atención de la pequeña.

— Ya, ya. ¿No pasó nada verdad Nicolle? —intervino Judy con dulzura colocando su pata sobre la cabeza del cachorro de león y con la otra ayudando a levantarse a su hermana— No lloren, fue un accidente y nadie se lastimó. ¿Jugamos todos juntos? —habló con calidez, sacudiendo la arena que se había atorado entre el pelaje de la pequeña así como en su ropa.

Ambos niños aceptaron moviendo sus cabezas con seriedad, deteniendo por completo sus llantos y comenzando a jugar entre ellos en silencio, reuniendo la máxima cantidad de arena en un solo lugar.

— ¡Espera! —Pidió el pequeño levantándose y sacudiendo la parte trasera de su pantalón para así comenzar a correr hasta donde la que parecía ser su madre y tomar una cubeta roja— ¡Mira! —gritó desde lejos feliz elevando la cubeta al aire bastante sonriente. La pequeña Hopps sin entender para que servía aquello se impresionó y espero gustosa a que su amigo llegara.

— No entiendo cómo puede jugar como si nada con ese... —gruñó en voz baja mirando con enojo y recelo al pequeño León.

— Oh, vamos. Son niños, lo que pasó fue solo un pequeño error y él también se sintió mal por hacerla llorar —explicó abrazando a su prometido y riendo por las palabras finales que se estaba guardando— ¿O qué? ¿Estás celoso de que tú pequeña princesa sea conquistada por un poderoso depredador? —su mirada jamás se desvió de la de su amado quien al escuchar las palabras que decía su gesto cambio por uno molesto.

— ¡Es una bebé! —gritó molesto y sino fuera porque Judy había bajado sus orejas se hubiera quedado sorda, pero la risa que tenía la coneja seguramente se hubiera escuchado hasta el otro lado del mundo. Los niños observaron sorprendidos más su atención no perduró demasiado en ellos pues el meter toda la arena en la cubeta con unas pequeñas palas de juguete era mucho más importante.

El juego simplemente se extendió desde construir un intentó de castillo con la cubeta, terminó en ambos corriendo de un lado a otro en los juegos, riéndose y uniéndose a lo que otros cachorros jugaban. Tanto que el tan querido tío Nick había pasado a segundo plano para Nicolle que aunque no era su intención había hecho sentir mal al zorro.

— Que zorro tan sentimental eres... —susurró abrazando a su prometido y besándolo en la mejilla, mientras este miraba a la pequeña corriendo torpemente escapando de ser la elegida de perseguir a los demás.

— No lo soy... —respondió Nick, volteándose hacía otro lado y cruzándose de brazos. El zorro quería aparentar como si no se encontrara observando a Nicolle pero le era imposible, no podía dejar de tener ese sentimiento de protección hacía ella.

El tiempo pasó y dejando todo de lado una exhausta Nicolle se acercó a los adultos que se encontraban a su cuidado, lenta, atontada y tallando continuamente sus ojos. Más no lloraba. Aquel andar simplemente era el resultado de haber estado jugando sin descanso por varias horas, tantas que hasta había olvidado tomar su siesta, aquella que por nada del mundo se perdía.

— Creo que mini Zanahorias tiene sueño —Nick acercándose a la pequeña y tomándola en brazos pudo ver como esta se acurrucaba cómodamente en los brazos del zorro, cerrando sus ojos y respirando con calma.

— Será mejor regresar —sugirió Judy acariciando una de las mejillas de Nicolle quien ya parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente. Los pequeños que habían estado jugando con ella seguían felices de la vida pues todo apuntaba que ella se había despedido a su manera de ellos.

Un andar suave y tranquilo fue el que tuvieron aquellos dos, mirando como la pequeña dormía con comodidad, por alguna extraña razón y aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirlo se sentían como si fueran una familia y no como el tipo de familia que eran, sino como madre, padre e hija.

Pero no, Nicolle simplemente era hermana adoptiva de Judy y por más cariño que tuvieran los dos les era cien por ciento imposible siquiera pensar en verla como algo más.

— Zanahorias. ¿Quieres escuchar un chiste? —preguntó el zorro mientras avanzaban por un sendero de tierra ya casi aproximándose a la casa de los Hopps.

— Depende. ¿Es tan malo como todos los que cuentas? —una sonrisa de sarcasmo apareció en el rostro de la coneja quien avanzaba al mismo paso que el del zorro.

— Coneja amargada, mis chistes son los mejores en Zootopia —presumió su prometido irguiendo sus orejas con orgullo e inflando su pecho.

—Lástima que estamos en Bunnyburrows y aquí tus chistes son peor que Garraza haciendo ejercicio o que Bogo sonriendo —después de sentirse satisfecha con su comentario Judy se encogió de hombros. Tantos años con Nick le habían enseñado lo malos que eran sus chistes y que era mejor escapar de ellos.

— Sólo por eso te contare una extra especial... ¿Sabes qué tienen las jirafas que no tienen otros animales hembra? —ignorando los comentarios de su prometida lanzó su chiste.

— No Nick... ¿Qué tienen? —fingiendo interés respondió de la forma en la que el zorro deseaba que le contestaran. Claro que la mirada desinteresada de Judy decía lo contrario a como su tono de voz se expresaba.

— ¡Jirafitas! —agregó contento, satisfecho por el maravilloso chiste que había terminado de decir. Mas no hubo risas, sólo silencio. ¿Por qué Judy eran tan difícil para hacer reír con sus maravillosas obras maestras de comedia?

— Debo admitir que ese por poco y me da un poco de risa, pero no te creas la octava maravilla _"querido"_ —enfatizó haciendo comillas al aire y sonriéndole a su querido pero bastante torpe zorro.

— Amargada... —susurró, volteando a ver a Nicolle quien se acurrucaba en los brazos del cálido zorro. Nick podía sentir como la suave respiración de la pequeña chocaba con su pelaje, causándole un poco de cosquilleo— Pelusita no seas igual de amargada que tu tía Judy... —bromeó dirigiéndose a conejita dormilona, broma que le costó un golpe en el hombro bastante fuerte.

— ¡No soy amargada! Y ya apúrate, va a llover —gritó la coneja, aumentando su paso y dejando atrás a su acompañante. En si el pronóstico que daba no era mentira pues se había informado de una tormenta al anochecer.

Una vez llegaron a la casa vieron a todos tranquilos, haciendo sus cosas y aunque saludaron no se desviaron demasiado de su objetivo principal, recostar a Nicolle en su cama.

Tan tranquila, tan dulce, tan inocente.

— Gracias Nick, si quieres yo me encargo de ponerle su pijama —agradeció Judy, una vez que la recostó en su pequeña y mullida cama. El zorro aceptó ayudando simplemente a buscar que ropa ponerle, después de todo ya era tarde y dudaba fielmente de que la pequeña despertara antes del amanecer.

Aunque a Nick se le hizo raro que la madre de Judy los recibiera y se encargara de Nicolle como siempre acostumbraba a hacer, no preguntó, su querida suegra seguramente estaría ocupada en otras de las mil cosas de las que siempre terminaba ocupándose.

Una vez terminaron recostar a la pequeña pudieron escuchar como afuera sonaban lo que parecían ser pequeñas gotas de agua. Habían llegado justo a tiempo.

La lluvia se intensificó momentos más tarde, volviéndose toda una tormenta e incluso de forma poco constante truenos y relámpagos hacían acto de presencia en el ambiente. Un clima excelente para charlar toda la familia en la comodidad de la sala en espera de que el sueño aparezca o, en el caso de Nick y Judy, pasar tiempo a solas mirando en Rawflix una serie policiaca... ¡Como si ser policía no fuera suficiente!

— Zanahorias... —el zorro bostezó dejando ver sus filosos dientes mientras sus orejas se contraían hacía atrás— ¿Dormimos? Anoche tuvimos una noche movidita —agregó el zorro abrazando a la coneja quien con seriedad veía su serie favorita en todo el mundo llamada "Más fuerte que las palabras"

— Espera ya casi se acaba el capítulo... —respondió sin concentrarse realmente en lo que decía fijando su vista en la laptop que habían llevado. La escena parecía simple, un secuestro.

Nick no tardó en quedarse dormido, volteado hacía el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la laptop que miraba Judy, quien una vez que terminó de ver el fatídico capítulo había apagado el aparato. No se encontraba en la habitación sin embargo, sino que se había metido al baño con su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

Una llamada que no deseaba que nadie se enterara que había hecho...

Al menos no hasta que tuviera suficiente información...

* * *

 **Ahora un pequeño mensaje publicitario de mi patrocinad**... Es broma xD

Quiero a gradecer a ChroniclerFox por betear este capitulo y por los pequeños grandes consejos que me dio escribiendo, por cierto, la serie que Judy estaba mirando es un pequeño homenaje a su fanfic, por si gustan pasarse se llama **"Louder than Words"** incluso me pidio permiso para usar a Nicolle en un cap. si gustan y sin miedo pueden irle a dar mensajes de odio y de cariño, depende de que sientan al leer el fanfic xD


	9. Tropiezos 9

_Y después de mil milenios, con gran orgullo y felicidad les traigo el capítulo nueve, donde espero que lo disfruten al máximo, pasen un fantástico rato leyendo y con una pequeña sorpresita. Hice un pequeño dibujo de una de las primeras escenas del capítulo, si gustan pueden pasar a mi DeviantArt mi usuario es Victorique06 que fanfiction es cruel y no deja poner imágenes._

 _Las respuestas a los reviews estarán al final del capítulo pero aprovecho para desearles que tengan un estupendo día :3_

* * *

 **Tropiezos 9**

Un estruendo se escuchó, tan potente que había ocasionado que los vidrios de las casas retumbaran por efecto de las ondas sonoras. Un rayo de luz iluminó por un corto instante el cielo nocturno, completamente lleno de nubes grisáceas, inmediatamente otro estruendo aún más poderoso hizo vibrar el entorno.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó dentro de la casa, grito el cual resultaba ser tapado por los truenos que afuera conversaban.

Una enorme sombra era capaz de verse mover por entre los pasillos de la oscura casa que simplemente era iluminada de forma momentánea por los relámpagos que la tormenta había convocado, las enormes gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas siendo estas atraídas por el fuerte viento.

La sombra continuó avanzando un par de pasos más cuando de nueva cuenta un intenso estruendo hizo acto de presencia, ocasionando un respingo y un sollozo provenir de aquel misterioso bulto que se movía con temor entre el lugar.

Un susurro muy leve, apenas perceptible se escuchó, siendo este acompañado por el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada con el puño.

No hubo respuesta, pues el ruido del exterior opacaba los suaves golpes y el leve llamado que la sombra daba.

Un nuevo relámpago iluminó el entorno, dando una rápida vista de que aquella sombra se trataba de una coneja, una bastante pequeña que utilizaba una mullida cobija rosada para cubrir su cabeza, como si de un fantasma se tratara.

La pequeña coneja se estiró, logrando con éxito abrir la puerta que le impedía el paso hacía lo que buscaba.

Se adentró en lo que parecía ser una habitación de entre las muchas que en el lugar había, su vista no era capaz de permitirle saber hacia donde debía de dirigirse mas, su olfato supo guiarla hacía lo que parecía ser una cama.

Algo mullido y cálido pudo ser percibido en su mano, una sensación que sin importar la oscuridad del entorno siempre podría reconocer de que se trataba.

Aquella tormenta rompió el silencio una vez más atacando con un estruendo tan poderoso que parecía expandirse por todo el lugar y capas de ser escuchado hasta en los rincones menos habitados de la localidad.

— ¡Tío Nick! —se escuchó gritar con agudeza acompañado de un llanto. Llanto lleno de terror y angustia.

Él nombrado sintió como un fluido helado se colaba entre el pelaje de su antebrazo, logrando humedecer su piel. Abrió los ojos, confundido sin ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

 _"Tal vez sea una gotera"_ Pensó volteando a ver hacia el techo, olvidando que aquel no era el último piso de la casa. Seguía sintiendo gotas de agua caer sobre él y por más que intentaba mover su brazo algo restringía su movimiento.

Volteó, distinguiendo gracias a su visión nocturna a la pequeña coneja que abrazada de su brazo lloraba con suavidad.

— ¿Mini Zanahorias? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el zorro asustado en voz baja mientras tomaba a la pequeña entre sus brazos de forma protectora.

— Mary... —balbuceó entre sollozos mientras tallaba con sus pequeñas patas sus hermosos ojos— ¡Se fue! —exclamó retomando con aun más potencia su llanto. Las lágrimas de la coneja escurrían por sus mejillas hasta caer en la ropa del zorro quien confundido observaba a la infante soltar sus penas.

Nick no supo que hacer, nunca había estado en una situación similar y los niños obviamente no eran su fuerte, se volteó observando hacia el otro extremo de la cama como si estuviera buscando algo o más bien a alguien, pues si había alguien que supiera manejar la situación seria su prometida. Pero no estaba en la cama.

Perplejo regresó su mirada hacía la coneja, un fuerte trueno se escuchó en el momento en que volvió a ponerle su mirada encima logrando observar como la pequeña daba un sobresalto e imploraba por la protección del zorro por medio de un abrazo, demostración de afecto que para nada fue negado.

Nicolle se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado tío, donde todo el terror que sentía fue calmado e incluso si no hubiera sido porque un estruendo más la había asustado y vuelto a hacer llorar un poco, en ese mismo instante ella se hubiera quedado tranquilamente dormida en los brazos del zorro.

Un fugaz recuerdo de su infancia llego a la mente del mamífero, recuerdo que sin lugar a dudas fue recibido con una sonrisa en la mente de Nick.

— Ven mini Zanahorias —le llamó apretándola aún más entre sus brazos y levantándose se la cama— Conozco algo que te levantará el ánimo —sonrió, acariciando amablemente y con enorme cariño el pelaje de la pequeña quien no entendía a donde la llevarían, pero mientras fuera en compañía del zorro jamás tendría miedo.

Avanzaron los dos entre los oscuros pasillos de la casa, los cuales ya no resultaban tan aterradores para la más pequeña de los Hopps. Nick por su parte era bastante afortunado de no necesitar iluminación para andar caminando en medio de la noche, bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde el zorro sentaría a su acompañante en una silla alta especial para ella.

— Enana cierra los ojos un momento —pidió el mamífero alejándose de la coneja hasta llegar a el interruptor de la luz, donde una vez vio que la pequeña cerraba los ojos encendió el interruptor— Listo, ábrelos con cuidado —comentó con tranquilidad parpadeando un par de veces para el mismo acostumbrarse al cambio de iluminación.

Observó a su acompañante quien con molestia tallaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas patitas, una sonrisa llena de ternura apareció en el rostro del zorro al notar cómo aquel llanto que momentos atrás lo había despertado, se había calmado.

Una vez ambos se acostumbraron el zorro comenzó a andar de un lado a otro en la cocina, moviendo y buscando entre los estantes así como en el refrigerador las cosas que necesitaba.

El ruido que hacía así como el desastre no eran normales pues parecía más que nada que alguien se había metido a la casa para robar las pocas cosas de valor que tenían, pero no, simplemente se trataba de cierto zorro innovando en la rama culinaria o tal vez sólo intentaba remodelar la cocina a mitad de la noche.

Nicolle simplemente observaba en silencio todo lo que su querido zorro hacía por ella y aun si no tenía idea de que era lo que Nick se encontraba haciendo.

— Sabes mini Zanahorias, cuando era pequeño y tenía una pesadilla mi madre siempre me cargaba hasta la cocina y me preparaba su bebida especial, nunca supe que llevaba la receta, pero su sabor es inolvidable —relataba con cierta nostalgia y felicidad el zorro mientras colocaba una pequeña olla en la estufa.

— Pesadilla no —mencionó la pequeña llamando la atención de quien se encontraba acompañándola— Nicolle grande.

— ¿Eh? —desconcertado no pudo evitar tener que meditar sus palabras anteriores así como las que la conejita había dicho. Después de un corto momento de pensarlo Nick no pudo evitar reír un poco y acercarse hasta donde la infante se encontraba para colocar su pata sobre la cabeza de ella y despeinar su corto pelaje— Eres todo un caso mini pelusita, ojalá así te quedaras para siempre —la pequeña se quedó observando, como si estuviera meditando las palabras que el vulpino se encontraba diciéndole.

Su cabeza fue ladeada hacia un lado y sus orejas se inclinaron acompañando el movimiento que acababa de realizar.

Un trueno se escuchó, fuerte y feroz, haciendo temblar por su aparición a la corriente de electricidad. El foco de la cocina parpadeó constantemente hasta que la calma regreso al mismo.

Más donde la calma no se había registrado fue en la joven coneja la cual con las orejas caídas se refugiaba hecha "bolita" en el acolchado taburete en el que Nick la había colocado, el zorro se asomó por encima de la barra encontrándose a la pequeña Nicolle, tan indefensa y adorable como desde el momento en que la conoció.

Sin dudarlo un poco se acercó hasta ella volviéndola a tomar entre sus patas y abrazarla con cariño.

— No te asustes Pelusita, aquí estoy contigo y no dejaré que nada te haga daño —susurró él, con calma y suavidad a la infante, el cuerpo de la coneja temblaba así como unas lágrimas con insistencia salían de sus ojos.

— Mary... —sollozó de forma temblorosa, mencionando el nombre de quien para ella sería su mejor amiga, pues desde que tenía memoria ese peluche la había acompañado cuando tenía miedo o necesitaba alguien para jugar.

— Te prometo que encontrare a Mary. ¿De acuerdo? Así que no llores —no sabía si las palabras que había dicho funcionarían o no, pero no mentía cuando dijo aquello, haría hasta lo imposible por no ver a quien tenía entre sus brazos volver a llorar. La abrazó con más fuerza, acercándola lo máximo posible a su pecho mientras que una de sus patas acariciaba suevamente el pelaje de su cabeza.

Mientras el estuviera a su lado nada la dañaría, fue el pensamiento egoísta que pasó por su mente, olvidándose por completo de que tanto Stu como Bonnie se habían esforzado todos estos años por educarla y cuidarla como sólo ella se merecía.

El amor que le tenía al zorro era casi incomparable o a sus ojos así lo parecía, pues la quería casi tanto como a Judy. Tal ver porque le recordaba a una versión más pequeña de ella o porque simplemente el cariño que Nicolle le tenía a él lo hipnotizaba.

— Creo que se te va a quemar eso de por allá —sin espera de nada, una voz femenina entró en escena, asustando a ambos mamíferos quienes se encontraban de lo más a gusto en su placentera y cálida muestra de afecto. Los dos voltearon encontrándose a nadie más que la madre de la pequeña quien sonreía suavemente al verlos.

— ¡Oh! Y-yo, si, si, espérame enana —volviendo al mundo real Nick dejo a su acompañante en el lugar exacto donde la había dejado la última vez para correr hasta la olla burbujeante que se encontraba en la estufa. Apagó el fuego, por suerte justo a tiempo antes de que el líquido comenzara a escurrir por las horillas de la cacerola— ¡Uf! —suspiró aliviado mientras bajaba las orejas de forma inconsciente.

Una suave risa fue imposible de guardar.

— Lamento haberlos interrumpido —sonrió la coneja caminando hasta donde se encontraba su hija sentada— Pero necesitaba verificar que todo estuviera bien, más con esos ruidos tan extraños que venían de la cocina, por un momento pensé que era un ladrón —el zorro no pudo evitar sentirse apenado pues hasta ahora se había logrado dar cuenta de lo desconsiderado que había sido armando tal escándalo cuando todos se encontraban durmiendo.

— Lo siento, fue un mal despiste mío.

— Supongo que sólo querías que esta pequeña se animara un poco. ¿O me equivoco? —agregó suponiendo lo que posiblemente había pasado por la cabeza de su yerno.

Las palabras del zorro no hicieron falta pues apenas Nicolle volteó a ver a su madre una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro así como confirmaba con su cabeza la cuestión que Bonnie había hecho.

— Debes estar feliz de que Nick te cuide tanto —la pata de la coneja viajó hasta la cabeza de la pequeña.

Mientras la suegra del zorro calmaba a la pequeña, el vulpino tomo dos tazas, una de ellas especial para que la conejita pudiera beber sin derramar nada.

— Aquí tienen señoritas —entregó sonriendo de aquella forma tan encantadora de la que todos estaban ya acostumbrados— Ahora que ya están cómodas, con su permiso, tengo una conejita blanca que encontrar.

— ¿Coneja blanca? —se preguntó Bonnie intentando relacionar las palabras que Nick había dicho, pues claramente no se estaba refiriendo a su hija la cual le extrañaba que no estuviera a su lado.

— ¡Buscar Mary! —con alegría Nicolle levanto la pata retirándose la boquilla de su taza de la boca para poder hablar.

La madre no pudo evitar cuestionar qué había pasado con ella, pues conocía muy bien el cuidado que la infante tenía al tratarse de aquel preciado peluche el cual le había regalado desde que aquel tranquilo día de mandados la habían encontrado. Un sentimiento de preocupación apareció en cuanto los ojos ámbar de su hija se cruzaron con los suyos, haría lo imposible por no perderla pero no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría si aquella tan dulce y tierna conejita se separara de su familia, pero peor aún no podía imaginarse que sería de ella sin poder tener esas visitas que tanto le gustaban de parte de Nick y Judy.

Un insistente tirón fue capaz de sentir en la manga de su pijama, regresándola de nuevo al mundo real.

— Perdón cielo. ¿Me puedes volver a decir que paso con Mary? —una encogida de hombros seguida de la explicación tan simple de lo que para la pequeña había pasado con su amiga— Vaya, tal vez quería dar un paseo en la lluvia y tomo su paraguas para disfrutar el paisaje.

— Noche mal, peli... ¡Pelioso! ¡No fuera! —negó encarecidamente haciendo una seña desaprobatoria con su dedo y moviendo con insistencia su cabeza, como si estuviera regañando a su propia madre.

— Exacto enana, la noche es peligrosa, más cuando eres una mini conejita como tú. Así que este zorro tan amable ira a buscarla y le regañaré por irse sin tu permiso. ¿De acuerdo Pelusita? —guiñó el ojo, mientras que sin esperar a que alguien le dijese algo saldría por la cocina hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la casa.

Tomar un paraguas no sería buena idea, más con la intensa tormenta eléctrica que había afuera.

— Las cosas que tengo que hacer para que la bola de pelo ya no llore… —suspiró, tomando el pomo de la puerta, preparándose mentalmente para la linda empapada que se iba a dar así como lo llenas de lodo que quedarían sus patas.

No esperó más, pues claramente la lluvia no se detendría, su suerte no era tan buena.

.

.

— ¿Entonces no es sólo un rumor? —se escuchó susurrar desde el interior de uno de los baños de la residencia Hopps, de lo que parecía ser una Judy preocupada y bastante intrigada ante la conversación que se estaba desarrollando desde hace ya bastante tiempo— Ya veo… ¿Crees que se pueda hacer algo al respecto? Es absurdo lo que están haciendo y la razón por la que lo están haciendo —continuó, simplemente recibiendo una respuesta de la cual no se sentía en absoluto conforme.

La coneja tomó asiento en la orilla de la tina de baño, cansada de no poder solucionar lo que estaba ocurriendo y simplemente continuar escuchando rodeos por parte de su compañera, quien le hacía un gran favor por informarle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Bueno… Veré como les digo a mi familia, dudo que se lo vayan a tomar bien —con una de sus patas, mientras escuchaba las últimas palabras que su informante le decía, Judy hizo sus orejas hacía atrás como si se encontrara cepillando se pelaje— Gracias Celia, lo tendré en cuenta, suerte con el turno nocturno —finalizó la llamada dejando caer la pata con la que sostenía el celular sobre sus piernas.

Se levantó, por la mañana hablaría con todos sus familiares y discutirían lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La coneja salió del baño apagando la luz del mismo, el cual en cierto momento mientras se encontraba charlando había comenzado a fallar pero sin llegar a descomponerse. Avanzó por el pasillo, iluminando con el flash de su teléfono celular al menos hasta que logró observar que una luz provenía de la planta baja.

Sus sentidos policiales se activaron y con gran sutileza así como agilidad bajó por las escaleras intentando recordar en qué punto en específico no rechinaban los antiguos escalones de madera. No tardaría mucho en llegar a la cocina, el objetivo principal desde donde la electricidad iluminaba.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su entorno, tomando el primer objeto que le sería útil en caso de tener que defenderse.

— ¡Alto ahí! —gritó pegando un salto hacía la entrada de la cocina empuñando en su pata derecha un paraguas rosado de tamaño infantil.

Un pequeño grito asustado, seguido de un llanto hizo entrar en razón a la coneja que sin meditar bien el asunto se había lanzado gritando de tal forma.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Nicolle? ¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora? —completamente desubicada cuestionó, acercándose hasta donde las otras dos conejas se encontraban así como dejando apoyado en la pared el objeto que entre patas tenía.

— No sé muy bien cómo paso pero al parecer Nicolle perdió a Mary y como no la encontró cuando la tormenta la despertó se asustó. Imagino que fue a buscar a Nick y él para calmarla le hizo una bebida caliente —con lo poco que Bonnie sabía intentó explicar lo que había ocurrido, suponiendo de forma correcta como se habían desencadenado los hechos— Ya estaba tranquila pero la asustaste —agregó mientras abrazaba a la pequeña quien lloraba por el susto que le habían causado.

— Lo siento… —Judy se mostró apenada, aparte de sentirse verdaderamente estúpida por haber asustado de tal forma a su hermana más pequeña. Aunque simplemente había sido precavida con el asunto— Pensé que era un ladrón o algo así.

La madre de ambas conejas rio y como no hacerlo si ella igual había pensado lo mismo cuando despertó, aparte para Bonnie no le resultaba tan grave aquel pequeño susto que Nicolle había tenido.

— Descuida anda en su fase de asustadiza —susurró de forma tan leve que muy apenas y la oficial de policía más famosa del ZPD pudo escuchar. Una seña dando a entender que había comprendido a lo que se refería fue más que suficiente.

— Ahora que lo medito. ¿Nicolle perdió a Mary? Pero si yo se la estaba cui...dando —un rápido recuerdo viajo por la mente de Judy percatándose de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo había sido culpa suya, pues desde un principio la pequeña coneja le confió su peluche para que pudiera jugar sin maltratarlo— ¡Arg! ¿Por qué soy tan torpe? —refunfuñó golpeando su frente con una de sus patas— ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está Nick? Necesito que me ayude a buscar el peluche, tal vez aun siga donde lo olvidé, pero también pudieron... No, no, seguro que sigue allí. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo iré a buscarlo, avísale a Nick que me alcance. ¡Tomaré prestado el impermeable de uno de mis hermanos! —conforme la coneja iba hablando con su madre su voz se fue escuchando más apresurada así como comenzaba a correr de un lado a otro sumiéndose en sus pensamientos y formas de buscar una pronta solución tanto que ni siquiera había permitido que su madre le dijera que su prometido estaba ya afuera buscando el peluche, pues cuando se volvió escuchar silencio la coneja ya había salido de su casa con el chubasquero de uno de sus hermanos.

— Tan apresurada como siempre... —hablo Bonnie con su pequeña hija quien había observado de lo más curiosa las acciones de su _"tía Judy"_.

.

.

El cielo estaba oscuro y grisáceo, ningún astro era capaz de visualizarse en aquel momento, la tormenta era tanta que incluso varias ramas de los árboles habían sido arrancadas de su lugar de origen y los caminos, los cuales anteriormente eran firme tierra, se encontraban completamente inundados por las gotas que del cielo caían causando que aquel suelo se transformaría en espeso y pegajoso lodo.

En medio de la noche, ciertos mamíferos eran lo suficientemente locos para adentrarse de aquella forma al lío que la lluvia ocasionaba en el poblado de Bunny Burrows.

Cierto zorro, quien estaba con el pelaje completamente empapado y la ropa llena de lodo por ciertos accidentes que tuvo mientras corría por el sendero, se adentraba al parque donde horas atrás se la había pasado increíble con su prometida y su pequeña, muy pequeña, hermanita, por la quien sin importarle las inclemencias del clima había salido disparado a buscar aquel peluche que desde que la había conocido le acompañaba.

— Al menos el lugar tiene luz —reprochó adentrándose en los caminos del parque, esta vez ya no corriendo el riesgo de caer sobre algún charco de lodo camuflado por la oscuridad, agregando que el lugar tenía un camino formado por ladrillos rojos.

Como era de esperarse el lugar estaba vacío, siendo un panorama completamente diferente al que tiempo atrás se había encontrado lleno de enormes familias de conejos así como de otro tipo de especies, las cuales se hallaban en menor cantidad. En vez de pequeños conejos corriendo podía observar cómo las hojas de los frondosos árboles caían rápidamente hacía el piso siendo arrastradas por la ventisca y, en vez de escuchar gritos emocionados de cachorros jugando o haciendo alguna pataleta, los sonidos que era capaz de escuchar eran los de los intermitentes truenos así como el del viento golpeando con fuerza contra todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino.

Avanzó de todos modos, por poco se mata resbalando dos metros cuesta abajo para después adentrarse en el parque, dar media vuelta y volverse como un cobarde. No, no sería cobarde, una simple tormenta como aquella no dejaría que rompiera su juramento de encontrar el peluche de la mini zanahorias y entregársela para ver aquella linda sonrisa que siempre le regalaba.

No conocía a perfección el lugar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado a la mayoría de sitios por los que habían pasado, pero por el inicio se empezaba así que iba por el camino correcto, tan sólo había que seguir y buscar muy bien entre cualquier rincón.

Por su parte, mucho más atrás, una coneja avanzaba a paso veloz por el camino que momentos atrás y sin ella saberlo su querido prometido había transitado.

Judy aún no podía creer semejante fallo que había tenido olvidando algo que su pequeña hermana atesoraba con todo su corazón pues a como la oficial Hopps lo veía era por mucho su mejor amiga y compañía.

Para nadie de la familia Nicolle le era indiferente, cada miembro la quería de cierta forma muy peculiar y los más pequeños eran los que de la forma más extraña demostraban su querer hacia la pequeña, se podría decir que tan sólo por el hecho de ser la más joven todos eran algo egoístas al momento de jugar y compartir sus juguetes con ella, razón por la cual con gran motivo a la pequeña le habían asignado una habitación propia.

Un fuerte estruendo y un fugaz haz de luz ocasionaron que la coneja se detuviera de golpe visualizando lo que acababa de ocurrir frente a sus ojos. Cerca, muy cerca de ella, un gran y frondoso árbol había recibido un poderoso rayo, siendo dañado de tal forma que su tronco se había caído y prendido en llamas.

El sendero había sido cortado por el frondoso árbol y sin más opción cierta oficial de policía tuvo que rodearlo con cuidado y continuar corriendo tan rápido como sus patas lo permitieran.

Un punto amarillo intenso se desplazaba por la oscuridad manteniendo por completo el equilibrio ante situaciones que ameritaban de todo su esfuerzo para no caer ante el resbaloso suelo.

.

.

— Mary... —se escuchó el leve susurró de cierta coneja, la cual observaba de puntas el exterior oscuro de su casa, su rostro se notaba preocupado y su pequeña nariz temblaba como si estuviera asustada.

— Seguro que está bien, es una conejita muy valiente así como tú —Bonnie, quien desde hace momentos atrás había estado observando a su pequeña sin decir palabra alguna, se acercó y mientras la abrazaba de forma protectora aquellas lindas palabras de apoyo salieron de su hocico.

La madre de la pequeña no podía demostrarlo, pero por dentro algo en su pecho se iba desmoronando más y más con cada momento en el que pensaba que su hermosa hija se podría marchar de su lado e ir con gente completamente desconocida que no sabría si la tratarían bien o serían malos con ella, pues desde que había sido abandonada, aquella pequeña coneja no había hecho nada más que luchar contra el mundo que la rodeaba y aun con el estado tan delicado y poco esperanzador con el que fue entregada en el hospital daban más motivos para pensar aquello. Pero supo salir adelante y Bonnie jamás tuvo miedo ante las dificultades que podría pasar junto a Nicolle, al menos hasta ese instante en el que se encontraba.

Un gran y terrible miedo la inundaba, no se imaginaba su familia sin ella.

.

.

— Bien este lugar me suena de algo... —susurró el zorro una vez llegado a un paraje completamente abierto con un árbol justamente al centro. Para el zorro le era indiferente que tipo de árbol era pero una vez se acercó, atraído por el sentimiento de déjà vu del lugar, se percató que se trataba de un naranjo el cual parecía existir desde varias generaciones atrás y donde tallado se encontraban varios nombres y una placa plástica al lado con lo que parecía una inscripción.

"Donde los futuros son brillantes y los ciudadanos viven en perfecta armonía."

Fue capaz de leer el zorro con ayuda de su infalible visión nocturna, pues justo en aquel sitio tan alejado no había luz y por obvias razones no tenía su celular consigo. Pero por alguna razón el final de aquella inscripción se encontraba borrado.

Sin detenerse demasiado en el asunto, el zorro dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda al alejado naranjo pues, aunque el sitio de alguna forma bastante curiosa le resultaba familiar y se podría decir que le parecía un tanto misterioso, tal vez alguna foto o pintura había sido la causa de que el lugar pareciera sumamente conocido, pues en ningún momento recordaba haber pisado aquel lugar con Judy o Nicolle, sus dos adorables conejas favoritas.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo con gran insistencia, empapando a los dos mamíferos quienes en ningún instante pararían su búsqueda en aquel inmenso lugar, la coneja iba un poco con ventaja pues con algo más de tranquilidad buscaba justamente en el sitio donde recordaba haber tomado por última vez el peluche de la pequeña; mientras tanto el vulpino iba un tanto más estresado por no saberse ubicar.

De un lado a otro el pobre zorro buscaba varías veces, teniendo que inspeccionar el mismo sitio por más de una vez e incluso debiendo de adentrarse en terrenos cubiertos de lodo ya fuera para acortar camino o por haber descubierto un bulto extraño.

Las horas fueron pasando.

La tormenta fue frenando.

Aquella oscuridad se fue disipando.

Los fuertes relámpagos cesaron.

Los amplios horizontes de Bunny Burrows poco a poco fueron tocados por los tranquilos rayos del sol que se escapaban de las oscuras nubes que aun decoraban el cielo.

Ambos mamíferos, cada uno por su lado se rindieron tumbándose sobre la banca más cercana a ellos que encontraron, sin importarles demasiado que esta se encontrara mojada, no era como si ellos no lo estuvieran, a ninguno de los dos la tormenta les había dado tregua.

Unos minutos de descanso fueron suficientes para que ambos se volvieran a poner de pie y con seriedad comenzaran a caminar hasta la salida del parque. El zorro se sacudió un poco el agua y lodo de su pelaje, mientras que la coneja se retiró la gabardina que había tomado prestada.

Ambos estaban exhaustos, incómodos, decepcionados de sí mismos y preocupados por cómo reaccionaría Nicolle en el momento en que le dijeran que su amada conejita de peluche no había aparecido.

El camino a casa se sintió el doble de largo que de costumbre, pues ni perdidos en sus pensamientos lograron olvidar aquel objetivo que no habían logrado, tanto así que por ir pensando en aquello no se dieron cuenta que unos metros de diferencia iba su pareja.

Judy avanzaba por delante, mientras que Nick se encontraba más atrás.

— El árbol… —se detuvo de golpe la coneja observando que aquel árbol que se había caído a su paso ahora se encontraba debatiéndose entre si su madera terminaba de quemarse o las brasas cedían tregua y paraban— Veo que no fui la única que tuvo mala suerte esta noche.

— ¿Zanahorias? —aquella voz tan familiar llego de forma inmediata a los tímpanos del zorro, quien a pesar de su cansancio buscaría de forma casi instantánea el lugar de donde provenía.

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Nick! —confundida voltearía hasta donde sus orejas habían captado la voz del zorro, quien aunque estaba bastante alejado era imposible no distinguirlo a la distancia.

Corriendo bastante agotado y arrastrando lo máximo posible sus pies se acercó hasta llegar a la par de la coneja.

— Vaya sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Pelusa —sonrió con enorme pesadez intentando arreglar un poco el pelaje de su cabeza— No me digas, también estuviste buscando el peluche de Nicolle.

— ¿Mi madre no te lo dijo? Le avisé que te dijera que vendría a buscarlo y que te hablara para que me alcanzaras después —la voz de la coneja sonaba cansada.

— ¿Bonnie? Oh… Salí antes que tú, Nicolle fue a despertarme asustada y envuelta en llanto, fue allí cuando mini pelusita me dijo que Mary se había ido —explicó suponiendo que su prometida había salido vuelta loca al saber lo que había pasado sin escuchar explicaciones. Lo típico de ella, pues desde el primer día que la conoció había demostrado ser demasiado impulsiva.

— Sí… Yo olvide tomarla cuando nos fuimos del parque —las orejas de la coneja se bajaron, recordando su error.

— Al menos no es como la vez que olvidé al sobrino de Bogo en el centro comercial… —su pelaje se erizó, recordando aquel mal momento donde por tonto casi terminaba despedido.

— Pésima comparación zorro tonto —rió golpeando suavemente el antebrazo de su acompañante.

— Tienes que admitir que al menos te hice reír, no te culpes torpe coneja, todos olvidamos cosas —un abrazo finalizó las palabras del vulpino, quien sin pensarlo dos veces rodearía el cuerpo de su querida coneja.

— Gracias Nick —susurró exhausta Judy quien se acurrucaría inmediatamente y sino fuera porque estaba de pie y aún lejos de su casa, se hubiera quedado dormida en brazos del zorro.

— Vamos, hay que volver seguro nos estarán esperando.

Ambos continuaron avanzando por los ahora tranquilos y apacibles caminos de Bunny Burrows, en los cuales aun persistían grandes charcos de agua de los cuales ya no les importaba demasiado a la pareja atravesar acabando completamente manchados de lodo, pues aquello no se comparaba con la larga noche que habían tenido mientras buscaban un simple peluche con forma de conejo.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Hopps toda la familia ya se encontraba despierta, desayunando de forma veloz el alimento que Bonnie había preparado en compañía de su más pequeña hija, quien en contra de su infalible tiempo de sueño no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pues simplemente observaba con suplicia la ventana en espera de que Nick y Judy volvieran con su amiga.

— ¿Crees que la encuentren? —cuestionó la coneja mayor a su esposo, quien un tanto preocupado veía a Nicolle cabecear de vez en cuando sobre su comida.

— No te preocupes querida, después de todo hablamos de la terca de nuestra hija y de Nick —con calma el conejo tomó un bocado de su desayuno y continúo comiendo, sin apartar la vista de su pequeña quien luchaba por no ceder ante el sueño.

— Tienes razón… Prepararé algo caliente para ambos, seguro estarán exhaustos —ya un poco más animada, la coneja se levantó de su silla ocasionando que esta rechinara contra el piso de madera, llamando la atención de todos los presentes quienes regresarían su atención a sus asuntos al ver que nada de gran importancia pasaba.

La casa se quedó algo vacía, todos se marcharían a trabajar en la granja, deber casi obligado para todos al menos durante los fines de semana, un trabajo simple y corto.

— Mamá… —llamó Nicolle tallando sus ojos y jalando el borde de la falda de la coneja— ¿Tío Nick y tía Judy?

— Aun no llegan pequeña. ¿Te parece si los esperas en su habitación? —sonrió la coneja pensando en que tal vez se quedaría dormida una vez estando en un lugar tranquilo.

Sin decir otra palabra se retiró, dando pequeños pasitos atontados hasta donde su madre lo había indicado y dejando la puerta semi abierta se había sentado en la cama esperando.

Más minutos pasaron, la puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a un zorro y una coneja quienes avanzaban con enorme pesar, lentos y un tanto torpes.

— Volvimos mamá —llamó la coneja con suavidad, caminando hasta la cocina siendo acompañada por el zorro.

— ¡Santas zanahorias! ¿Están bien? ¿La encontraron? —al verlos con tal semblante cansado y todos cubiertos de lodo, Bonnie no pudo evitar asustarse.

— Cansados y sucios pero bien —fue la respuesta de Nick, quien tomaba asiento en una silla alta de la cocina— Que bien huele… —olfateó causando un incesante movimiento en su nariz que delataba su hambre.

— Aunque no encontramos a Mary… No se cómo se tomará Nicolle esto… —preocupada y no dándole mucho caso al comentario del delicioso aroma que provenía de una de las ollas burbujeantes de la cocina, Judy tomó asiento al lado de Nick.

— Vaya, habrá que ver cómo decirle eso, pero siendo tan pequeña dudo que lo tome bien. Por ahora no se preocupen, debe de estar dormida en la habitación de ustedes, la pobrecita luchó todo lo que pudo para no quedarse dormida mientras ustedes estaban afuera —contaba en conjunto todo de una vez, secando sus patas después de haberlas lavado con jabón y regresar hasta donde estaba una tabla de madera con algo de tomate picado, el cual echó en la olla que tanto hipnotizaba a Nick—. En un momento estará la comida que les preparé, seguro fue difícil pasar toda la noche bajo la lluvia y el lodo.

— Un poco… —suspiró la coneja recostando su cabeza sobre la barra y cerrando por unos instantes sus ojos o al menos eso imaginó hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre llamándolos suavemente para informarles que la comida estaba lista.

La coneja se levantó, tallando sus ojos los cuales ardían de una forma bastante terrible ante el cansancio que su cuerpo aclamaba. A su lado observó como su prometido continuaba cabeceando adormilado, cruzado de brazos y de forma bastante curiosa no se había caído estando sentado.

Judy lo agitó un poco, tratando de ser lo suficientemente cuidadosa de no tirarlo del banquillo.

— Ya cabe mi papeleo... —mencionó adormilado mientras daba un pequeño sobre salto y sus ojos se entre abrían un par de segundos. La coneja bostezo.

— Despierta. La comida ya está. ¿No qué tenías hambre? —volvió de nueva cuenta a moverlo impidiendo que volviera a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

— Sí —un tanto más despierto volteo a ver a su prometida quien igual con cara de cansancio se le quedaba mirando fijamente, talló sus ojos y dio un gran bostezo.

— Lamento haberlos despertado chicos pero es mejor que primero coman algo para recuperar un poco de energía y luego vayan a darse una ducha caliente para dormir más cómodos y evitar que se enfermen —acercándose con dos platos hondos de donde salía un humeante aroma que a cualquiera le despertaría el hambre.

Con cuidado dejaría ambos platos frente a la pareja así como un par de cucharas.

— Si no se llenan con esto aún queda mucho más —una sonrisa amable y maternal apareció en el rostro de Bonnie quien no se marcharía a hacer sus cosas hasta que ambos comenzaran a comer.

Judy ya conocía el sabor de la maravilla que su madre les había preparado a la perfección pues era de esos platillos que por algún motivo mágico aliviaban los pesares de tu corazón y como no también hacía huir a las enfermedades. En resumen era perfecto para todo lo que habían pasado ellos.

Nick por su parte solo se dejaba guiar por el maravilloso aroma que emanaba el plato y sin pensarlo un segundo tomó una cuchara de aquella humeante sopa de verduras.

La cocina se quedó en pleno silencio mientras que ambos mamíferos hambrientos consumían cucharada tras cucharada aquella deliciosa comida especialmente hecha para ellos, e incluso el zorro había pedido un segundo plato el cual no tardaría demasiado en quedarse vacío.

Mientras tanto, la coneja había decidido adelantarse e ir a tomar una reconfortante ducha para quitarse el lodo que se le había quedado pegado.

Entró a la habitación, con el máximo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido fuerte que fuera a despertar a Nicolle, quien dormía hecha bolita justo en la mitad de la cama, toda esa noche buscando en medio de la tormenta solo para que la su pequeña hermana no se pusiera triste. En un suave movimiento después de haber dejado un cambio de ropa para Nick y ella se acercó hacia donde yacía la niña.

— Lo lamento Nicolle… —en un tono un tanto depresivo se sentó con mucho cuidado sobre el borde de la cama y con su pata acarició el rostro de su hermana— Prometo que compensaré mi error —no sabía la forma en que haría aquello pero por nada del mundo dejaría que aquello quedara en el olvido. Una sonrisa suave y un poco melancólica apareció en el rostro de Judy, mientras que aun con la misma delicadeza de antes acariciaría el suave pelaje de la conejita.

Se levantó, intentando mover lo mínimo la cama y con sutilidad volvió sobre sus pasos a tomar las prendas dobladas sobre su cajonera. Salió de la habitación, cerrando por completo la puerta con lentitud para que no chocara contra el borde.

— Zana… —la repentina aparición de su prometido ocasionaría que la coneja lanzara un grito ahogado así como un gran sobresalto el cual causaría que los cambios de ropa terminaran volando y cayendo totalmente desdoblados al piso, así como otros más sobre la cabeza de Judy.

— ¡Me asustaste! —susurró enojada, intentando no levantar la voz e incluso lanzando un poderoso manotazo contra el hombro del zorro.

Una risa salió del hocico del zorro, acrecentando el enojo de su prometida quien sin contenerse volvería a darle otro golpe para que guardara silencio.

— ¡Calla y ayúdame! —un nuevo intento de grito disfrazado de susurro salió de la boca de Judy quien se retiraba la prenda que le había caído en la cabeza y comenzaba a recoger la que había caído al piso.

— Lo siento, lo siento —mencionó aun entre pequeñas risas ahogadas mientras ayudaba a levantar la ropa— ¿La enana sigue dormida?

— Sí, seguro que está demasiado cansada.

— Bueno ya hablaremos con ella después. Por ahora muero por dormir un par de semanas —el zorro entregó lo que había recogido a Judy, todo completamente hecho bola y arrugado.

— Alto allí zorro tonto… —de la forma que pudo, antes de que su prometido pensara en meterse en la cama y dormir, lo detuvo tomándolo de la cola— Ni creas que vas a recostarte todo lleno de lodo en la cama.

— No seas así Pelusa, muero por dormir —reprochó como de si un niño pequeño se tratara volvió sobre sus pasos hasta encontrarse a un lado de ella.

— Vamos a ducharnos —rodando los ojos, no dejándose caer ante los ojos de cachorro suplicantes de su torpe novio, lo tomo del brazo y sin que este se negara se dirigieron al amplió baño principal.

— ¿Entonces vamos a divertirnos un rato antes de dormir? —sugirió de forma bastante atrevida el zorro mientras de forma pausada desabotonaba su pijama, pues sí, anoche había salido corriendo con ella puesta, sin importarle demasiado.

La coneja rio y lo observo lanzándole una mirada penetrante la cual demostraba bastante interés.

— Tal vez…

* * *

Saludos especiales a... :3

 **Makarov Fox**

 _Y como dedujiste... El próximo capítulo si tardo 3 milenios, pero no es nada que un ser vampiresco como tú no pueda esperar._

 _Si verdad, hay gente que pa ser madre no sirve ni con todo el dinero del mundo y sobre lo que dices en teoría es para lo que se la llevan, aunque en teoría no tendrían derecho a hacerlo pero las leyes no son como aquí, pequeña gran diferencia, digo los animales por lo general tienden a tener muchas crías así que... Te lo imaginaras._

 _Solo te diré que al no saber el trasfondo de la pareja, no veo porque tenga que ponerle aquel nombre._

 _Son very raros, pide un deseo (¿_

 _Jajajaja Nicolle terminara siendo un mini clon de Nick si sigue con el, no sé qué tan malo o bueno sea aquello y vamos a quien le gustaría la cereza, esa cosa es toxica._

 _Como no ser celoso si esa bolita de algodón anda hablando con un niño y deja al pobre leoncito llorón, los niños lloran por lo que sea xD_

 _¿De qué hablas? Ese chiste es magistral... Y vaya vaya esa llamada que sea... No lo sé, la verdad, no lo sé, olvide que era :'v_

 **Allison Doolin**

 _Owww ahora te toco dejar review como si fueras un extraño, que bueno que pusiste tu nombre y aunque andabas apuradilla te tomaste tu tiempo para dejar un comentario sobre el capítulo, se agradece un montón x3_

 _Jajajaajaja ay... Lo siento ya se que tardo un montón en actualizar espero que ahora no pase xD_

 _Nicolle es una hermosura espero y puedas ver la imagen que hice de ella para este capítulo, pondría el link pero aquí no dejan :c_

 _Ya veremos qué destino le deparara a la dulce y pequeña Nicolle más mirando la pequeña gran situación por la que esta atravesando con respecto a Mary y como no, Nick no podía haber actuado mejor para calmar a la pelusita que tanto ama._

 _Un gusto al fin poder actualizar y espero que este capitulo nuevo te haya agradado :3_

 _Un saludo muy grande y... únete al lado oscuro(¿ jajajaja xD_

 **The Chronicler Fox**

 _Gracias por tu review ya estaba al borde de las lagrimas(¿ Aunque yo debería hacer lo mismo con la review de tu fic..._

 _Era mejor empezar con lo importante mirando que siempre los dejo en la espera infinita, mala mia._  
 _Es que ustedes amigos mios son astutos y por eso ya se esperaban, aunque si debo admitir que la ley no ampara lo justo y pues el dinero mueve montañas quieras o no, sea o no justo. A ver qué tal le ira a Bonnie que sin duda defenderá a su pequeña a capa y espada. Mejor no ver la que se a armar... o bueno mejor si debe ser divertido. Los nombres debo decir que me gustaron bastante y si el que diga lo contrario es feo(¿_

 _Vivan los conejos millonarios con solo una cría la cual recibirá toda la herencia, siempre podrían matarlos y Nicolle la hereda :v ok no..._

 _Hedado, viva el hedado y viva mi beta genial que me dio la idea. Esa pequeña granujita está demasiado consentida por ese zorro bobo, pero como no consentirla si es todo amor y ternura y sobre esa parte de llamar torpe a Judy creo que se me vino la idea después de platicar aquello con Leo y como no, si es un punto muy bueno para aprovechar de los niños._

 _La cereza? Buena? Guacala... El de menta no he probado pero el sábado vi un helado de menta con chocolate._

 _Pasa que ese zorro se hizo viejo y la kawaiiosidad de Nicolle le borra su faceta de frio y arrogante estafador, aunque tampoco funciona con todos, ya que mira al pobre leoncito llorón fue muy malo de Nick ir a meterse con un cachorro._

 _Ese chiste es mi favorito, no digas nada de el, seguro Nick es mi maestro._

 _No recuerdo cómo fue que me salió el nombre del Rawflix, cosas repentinas de la vida, pero vamos que es difícil evitar dar propaganda de gratis asi que es fácil poner "Zoo"_

 _Sabes que me encanta dar cameos de tu fic y este no fue la excepción, respondiendo a una anotación que dejaste en la beta._

 _Como si fuera raro mis cierres secretos hasta para mi querido beta xD_

 _Tal vez el caos reine, tal vez no... Lo siento si te hice esperar cosas de la vida tu sabes(¿_

 **Rene18**

 _Bueno, no es excusa pero todos cometemos pequeños errores de dedo y hasta el mejor de los betas se le puede pasar uno que otro, pero se le agradece bastante el trabajo que hace ayudándome. Y sobre el capítulo, me resulta curioso que digas eso cuando todos los capítulos han sido bastante simples y sin trama a desarrollar y aún más curioso que fue en el que más esfuerzo le puse, curioso nomas._

 _Judy quedo medio fuera pero no significa que no sea importante en todo lo que va a pasar._

 _Y pues ahora aquí está la conti que siempre tarda siglos en salir, igual las interrogantes allí siguen pues es un capítulo de transición xD_

 **Byakko Yugure**

 _Vaya sorpresa tan mas grata cuando me dijiste que me habías leído, creo que casi muero de la emoción y no, no exagero señorito, vamos que es maravilloso tener esas reviews que tanto Chronicler me presumía(¿_

 _Uff ha pasado bastante tiempo desde ese primer y segundo capítulo, sé que aun te falta para llegar aquí pero me sabia mal dejarte sin respuesta, así que hasta que llegues aquí espero y disfrutes tu travesía en este humilde fanfic uwu_

 _No sé que tengo que me gusta torturar a Nick(¿ Y creo que se notó haciéndolo pasar todo ese pésimo momento, ahora que lo medito fue demasiado xD_

 _El alcohol nunca sirve pero siempre es por alguna razón lo primero que se busca cuando se está mal y Judy no fue la excepción._

 _Vamos que después de 5 años dudo que ese zorro hubiera dejado todo así con la conejita, más cuando aparte trabajan juntos, seria súper incómodo ._._

 _Ya, quería algo un poco distinto que hacer así que porque no 5 años de relación donde ya habían pasado por miles de cosas juntos, sobre el aniversario en parte fue porque este era un one shot de navidad, de allí que cierto zorro me moleste con que no se hacer os... Pero vamos la idea me gusto y fue inevitable aparte de que disfruto hacer el fic, aunque tarde milenios xD_

 _Tu cuando no suenas viejo, mi estimado tigre xD_

 _Sobre la caja... Pues del tamaño normal que son, el álbum era pequeño, de esas cositas mini que encuentras pa hacerle a tu pareja en internet (¿ xD_

 _Y continuando con el segundo capítulo, exacto hay que planear como locos... o bueno loca que la que esta súper metida en eso es Judy, al menos para cuando leas esto veras que paso aquello en segundo plano y se pudo relajar un poco esa coneja loca._

 _Owww que bonito se lee que te pareciera bueno que Bogo fuera el primero en enterarse y pues es muy Bogo regañar y felicitar xD_

 _Buah ahora entiendo un poco mejor tu odio con los pequeños demonios... digo niños, jajajaja al menos tuviste un par de días de la feliz vida de pareja, exceptuando tu cuñadito..._

 _Un pequeño fallo el que Nick quiera tener un poco de diversión con Judy cuando ella anda demasiado liada con otras cosas, ya verás que se le recompensa... Ay dios que vergüenza x/D_

 _Pa que comprar un auto si tienen una patrulla... Bueno aunque esa no se las prestarían para tal cosa, pero vamos que para moverse en Zootopia tienen un excelente medio de transporte y para otras cosas Finnick está a su servicio por un excelente forma de pago... Pago que le saldrá bastante caro con lo que le espera una vez que llegue. Rip Nick cuando vuelvan._

 _Creo que has sido el único que menciono que hice el capítulo después de ver Sing, que sí, exactamente fue después en ese tiempo donde te dan vicio las mismas canciones de una película y me encantó la idea de Judy cantando y ay no seguro fue súper épico que justo te saliera esa canción mientras leías le dio más vida a la escena xD_

 _Si por eso me agradas tanto trigresito, mira que pensar lo mismo que yo respecto a la carretera, muy bien hecho, tu reacción en esa parte fue genial, caíste en cuenta que de forma inconsciente supiste que iba a pasar o que es soy demasiado obvia al escribir xD_

 _Oye... Jamás había pensado que Nick pudo haberlo hecho, incluso podría ser, pero fue más que malamente no revisaron la van antes de salir de la carretera, esas cosa no se hacen, aunque tuvieron... mala/buena suerte con ese conejito patán, que ufff no sabes la que le espera o tal vez si para cuando llegues aquí, pero solo te diré que disfrute mucho lo que le paso xD_

 _Stu lo hará tapete si le hace algo a Judy pero vamos 5 años se dice poco, pero ese zorro se ganó su cariño dentro de la familia :b_

 _Uhh... Capítulo 2 y ya comienzas a poco a poco sufrir diabetes? Espero que lo que te hayan dicho de verdad ocurra y pases un buen momento muriendo del azúcar xD_

 _Gracias por leer, tus reviews son bellísimas, ojala te enamores de mi hija Nicolle uwu_


End file.
